Harry Potter and his Magical Harem
by Roadgeek90
Summary: Harry has lived a miserable life for too long, and ever since Sirius' death, has been pushed to the breaking point. So he's ready to kill himself and join the ones he loved. Little does he know that Minister Fudge, as well as several girls have a plan to keep him alive, turn his life around, and help him defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all. Set right after OoTP and during HBP.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

For a normal muggle, a day would be waking up, eating breakfast, going to work/school, coming home, having a nice dinner, and going to bed peacefully. For a normal wizard, he/she would be going to school to learn magic, and have a year worth of learning and making friends. Each person would have healthy and happy lives with love from their friends and family.

Unfortunately, there was a wizard who would not fall in any of these categories.

Harry James Potter, sixteen years of age, was not your average wizard. He was short and skinny; just below average for his weight. When he was about a year old or so, his parents were murdered on the night of October 31, 1981, by a dark wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. He then tried to kill the baby Harry, but for some reason, his curse backfired and he vanished, leaving no more than a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Ever since that day, he had been left on the doorstep of three extremely abusive muggles that absolutely _hated_ magic. The Dursley residence of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey. Uncle Vernon Dursley, was a tall and fat brutal man. Aunt Petunia Dursley was a shorter plump woman. Harry's cousin Dudley, was a fat and spoiled boy who had gotten all the love from his parents.

Harry had been abused and harassed by the Dursleys for his whole life. Every so often, he was forced to do _all_ of the housework; that included cooking meals, weeding and watering the gardens, mowing the lawn, cleaning up the bedrooms, and mopping the floors. His punishments were quite brutal, ranging from lashes (from Uncle Vernon's belt), to severe beatings, and to being treated as Dudley's punching bag. Literally. Before he turned eleven years old, his bedroom was literally a small cupboard under the staircase. He was sometimes locked away there without any meals as a punishment.

When Harry turned eleven, he was accepted to the wizarding school known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, he learned the true story about himself, made a lot of friends (and enemies of course), and got an education that would later help him to become an auror for the Ministry of Magic. Unfortunately, there were several drastic events that would occur every year, ranging from fighting mountain trolls and spiders, to defeating a giant basilisk, to conjuring a patronus for hundreds of dementors, to the TriWizard Tournament, and finally to the most hated Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, Dolores Jane Umbridge.

During his fourth year, he had witnessed Cedric Diggory's death at the Little Hangleton Graveyard. And there, with the help of Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail), Voldemort had returned. Unfortunately, the majority of the Ministry (including Minister Fudge) refused to believe him, instead thinking that Potter, along with Albus Dumbledore, was after the power of the Ministry. By the end of his fifth year, following the battle at the Department of Mysteries, Fudge saw Voldemort with his very own eyes.

Unfortunately, the end of the fifth year was the worst part for Harry. He had witnessed the death of his beloved godfather, Sirius Black. What happened was that Bellatrix Lestrange had killed him with the Killing Curse, which then caused him to float into an archway known as the Veil of Death. Poor Harry was having several emotions in him since then, including anger, sadness, and betrayal.

So there he was, locked away in his bedroom by his relatives once again (he had an actual small bedroom ever since he had returned from his first year at Hogwarts). His uncle and aunt were still as abusive as before, and just now, Vernon had beaten up the poor guy for what seemed like hours, for making them spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. And what's more; he was beaten again for waking them up, all because of nightmares he kept on having about Sirius dying, and his screaming for him.

This was the last straw! The next day, he began to write letters to several of his friends, as well as to Dumbledore and the Ministry;

 _To whomever it may concern,_

 _I have had enough! Apparently, this whole world is out to get me. It seems that people don't care about me anymore, and even with Voldemort's return, they still hate me! What am I supposed to do? I understand that the Dark Lord is at large, but why do I have to live such a lonely, miserable, and despicable life, where pretty much everyone I know hates me. I am still called a liar, an attention seeker, or something like that, even after the Minister has finally admitted Voldemort is back._

 _And what's even worse, is that I have just witnessed TWO people die in front of my very own eyes! That's right, TWO PEOPLE THAT I CARED ABOUT! First, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Wormtail near the end of my fourth year. Then, I had to witness what has now become one of the WORST moments in my life; the death of my beloved Godfather, Sirius Black. He was killed by Bellatrix near the end of my fifth year! And it's all my fault I had led them to these events, as well as everyone getting hurt._

 _Speaking of fifth year, this was the worst year I have ever had. After being cleared from this so called trial regarding underage magic I have used to actually SAVE MY LIFE FROM TWO FREAKIN' DEMENTORS THAT SHOW UP OUT OF NOWHERE! I have no idea who sent them, but I have a hunch it was either Voldemort, a death eater, or perhaps that foul loathesome toad, Dolores Umbridge._

 _Yes, that woman made my life completely miserable at Hogwarts. She gave us quills to use for punishment, but these weren't ordinary quills. These quills made us write with our blood, and cut our hands as we were doing so. As a result, I have the words "I must not tell lies" carved to the back of my left hand. What kind of cruelty is THIS!?_

 _Not only that, but that pathetic excuse of a person, who was the WORST DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS INSTRUCTOR, also became the so called HIGH INQUISITOR. She made love and freedom illegal at Hogwarts, she would sack teachers just for her own freaking opinions, and that ESPECIALLY included half breeds like Hagrid (who was a great instructor)! She also banned clubs, and that included an army that we NEED to help defeat Voldemort for good! She also tried to take over the properties of half breeds and mythical creatures in the Forest, and that included centaurs._

 _Seriously!? What did these animals EVER DO to our society? NOTHING BAD! So, why treat them like that!?_

 _But enough about the toad; what's more important is that after having two people that loved me die in front of my eyes, and with people still treating me like trash, I say I have had it with this world. And things will just get worse if I stay here and suffer._

 _So I am going to leave Surrey for GOOD. By the next morning, I'll be GONE, and never to be seen by anyone EVER AGAIN. And pretty much sooner or later within a matter of days, I'm gonna take away my own life. I have nowhere left to live, no people that care about me (people that did care about me keep getting killed), and have been left by abusive muggles that would always treat me like I'm some kind of punching bag._

 _So goodbye, everyone. This is the very last time you will hear from Harry James Potter. Farewell!_

 _-Harry James Potter_

This would require several trips to get all these letters over, so he attached approximately six letters to Hedwig, and sent her off, not even paying attention to where these letters were going. Little did he know, that this would soon change his miserable life forever.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ronald Bilius Weasley, Harry's best friend and sidekick, was relaxing in his room when he heard a tap on the window. He looked up, and saw Hedwig with a post to him. After reading the letter several times, he checked the back of each page, hoping that it was just a joke. When he found none, he began to panic.

"GUYS! YOU ALL GOTTA SEE THIS!"

After showing this letter to his family, Arthur went to floo call Dumbledore and tell him the news. The rest of the family would soon follow first thing in the morning, as they were called in for a meeting at the Ministry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Minister Fudge was sitting on his desk, feeling extremely relieved. After much persuading from Dumbledore, he was finally given a chance to redeem himself and prepare for the Wizarding War. He felt bad about his treatment to Dumbledore and Potter, and would do anything to make it up for them. Little did he know, that this very help was coming his way right now.

After reading the letter he had received, he was extremely shocked! That boy who had everything was about to END everything!? He was NOT going to let Potter give in to his depression _that_ easily. He need to get help right away! So he called several meetings to take place; one meeting was for the aurors, and the other was for a lot of Harry's friends. This meeting would soon be the cause of what would soon be Harry's new and improved life; to help him defeat Voldemort, and live a happier life with almost no cares in the world. He had a plan; a plan to bring Potter back from depression, and keep him alive.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dolores Umbridge was sipping her tea. She too had gotten the letter, and was furious. How dare that half blood make a fool out of her! First she gets tricked into being carried off by a bunch of filthy half breeds, and now this!? She was going to make sure that Potter would pay, and so she wrote to send off two dementors in Azkaban to find and kill that Potter boy;

 _Go to Little Winging, Surrey. When you get there, seek out Harry James Potter. Give him the Kiss, and then take his body back to Azkaban before you kill him. That boy is becoming too much of a disturbance to our society!_

 _-Dolores Umbridge_

She did not even read the part about that Harry running away from Surrey, as she threw the letter down after reading that insult. In fact, she did not know that by the time the dementors have been sent out, it would be too late; Harry would be gone, outside of Surrey. She was so lost in thought about sweet revenge against Potter! What she also didn't know, is that someone was spying on her, and went to inform Fudge of her plan to kill Harry Potter.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

That night, once everyone was in bed, Harry broke into his Uncle's gun closet, and took out one of his uncle's guns. Making sure it was loaded, he put it inside his robe pockets (along with his wand), before getting out his trunks, which have already been packed. Then, after sending Hedwig off with the last set of letters he had written, he got out of the house, locked the front door, and ran off into the night.

Just a few feet before he reached the boundary for Surrey, he began to feel cold, frigid air. This could only mean one thing; dementors were possibly approaching! Luckily, he was able to cross the border, and out of Surrey within seconds. Once he had done so, the air felt nice and warm again. He then kept on running and running, as if he depended on it. Eventually, he got tired, and was forced to take shelter inside an abandoned building. Once inside, he lay down in exhaustion, and fell asleep.

While asleep, he once again had that nightmare in which he had to repeatedly watch Sirius die over and over again. Sometimes, Sirius would scream at him "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, HARRY! HOW DARE YOU LET ME DIE!?" before he fell all the way in. After waking up to finally see the morning sun, Harry was able to exit the building, before continuing on his way. He of course would have no idea where he was going, or where he was planning to be. But sooner or later, he knew he was going to use that gun to take away all the pain and suffering that was his entire life.

Fortunately, there were no death eaters around at that time. But unfortunately for Harry, there was someone who would refuse to let Harry go down the wrong road.


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings and Arrests

**Author's Note: This is my very first story to post here. Also, I have just joined this website, so please go easy on me! I am trying to get used to the procedure's of posting this story, chapter by chapter. I kind of messed up with Chapter 1, but was able to update it. I did not know how that worked until then. Anyways, here's the next chapter! :)**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As soon as every student (that received a summons to a meeting) was sat at the wizengamont's meeting area, Fudge took the stand and spoke in a clear voice.

"Good morning, everyone! We have gathered together to discuss something concerning of one Harry James Potter. I'm sure some of you have already received a letter from him, but others probably haven't. So, I'm gonna inform you all of what he is planning on right now."

A few murmurs from some of the students could be heard throughout the room.

"Just yesterday, I, along with some of you, received. . . a _suicide note._ "

More murmurs, and some shocked voices rang through.

" _Attention please!_ "

That got everyone to quiet down.

"Right. Now, as much famous as Harry Potter is, his life is not how you think it is. He has lived a very miserable and unhappy life ever since his parents died. He was forced to live with relatives who would keep on abusing him, harassing him, and treating him as a slave rather than as a son. And when he got to Hogwarts, he had a lot of life threatening challenges he had to overcome. Things have gotten worse for the past year or so, since the night he witnessed the death of Cedric Diggory."

A black haired girl thought of Cedric Diggory, and was still sad when he heard that name mentioned. But she eventually shrugged off the feeling when the Minister continued.

"I, along with the majority of the Ministry, have been paranoid about Dumbledore trying to gain more power, and have instead launched a smear campaign to discredit him along with Potter, but by the end of the following school year, have seen the Dark Lord with my very own eyes."

There were some shocked gasps from a few students who probably did not read the Daily Prophet about Voldemort's return.

"Now, do not fear! I have a big plan to get rid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for good, but before I do so, I need to get back to the subject about Potter. As some of you may have already known, Harry Potter had just witnessed the death of what I now know is an innocent man. His beloved godfather, Sirius Black, was murdered by an escaped Death Eater known as Bellatrix Lestrange. And since then, Potter would do anything to see his loved ones again."

Some chattering could be heard from the students; it sounded like they were not ready to lose a friend that was very important to them!

"Now quiet down! I'm sure you all want him alive as much as I do, so I'm coming up with a plan. It might be something you probably won't like at first, but I'm sure you will before September. My plan is for all of you. . . to take Harry Potter as your love slave!"

Some of the students became confused; how would turning Potter into a slave help him defeat Voldemort? And how would that even make things better?

"From the way I see it, Potter is currently unhappy with his life right now. But you all have been treating him as someone you love. And I'm sure none of you would abuse him at all. So, if he becomes your slave, his life will probably get better, and with your help, he will be able to defeat the Dark Lord for good! So, here's my plan!"

Fudge then began to lay out his entire plan. It took about 30-45 minutes or so for the entire plan to be discussed. Once he was finished, and after a few questions were answered, he called the meeting to a close, except for two of the students.

"Cho! Luna! Stay here, please? I'll need your help to start this plan. The rest of you can head home! Meeting adjourned!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The meeting with the aurors were next.

"Ok, so here's what's going on," began Fudge. "For those who might not have gotten the note, Harry Potter is planning to commit suicide to end what is currently his miserable life. However-"

Shocked gasps were heard. "Oh no!" cried Tonks. She never wanted young Harry to die, even after what he'd been through.

"Settle down! As I was saying, Harry Potter is planning to end his miserable life. But, I have a plan to stop him from doing so. I have just finished a meeting with a bunch of his fellow students from Hogwarts, and he is about to undergo a change in his life." So for the next few minutes or so, Fudge discussed his plan to create a harem that Harry Potter would be a part of; he included the part where Harry Potter would become a love slave to his harem, and that his misery would be guaranteed to end once and for all. Then, after learning from these aurors about what Dolores and the Dursleys were up to now, he announced some arrests that needed to take place right away.

"Tonks, you come with me! Amelia and Dumbledore, you two go to Little Whinging, Surrey! As for you, Moody and Kingsley, locate Dolores Umbridge! I want that traitor arrested as soon as possible! She has betrayed the Ministry for the last time! Meeting adjourned!"

And with that, everyone apparated to their assigned locations.

"Hang on, Potter! We're coming to save you!" cried Fudge.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was completely exhausted and dry by sunset. He was currently out in the middle of an empty field, and there were no houses in sight. Very few trees were there to provide him shade and protraction from any rain, though it wouldn't matter too much anymore. Tonight was the night he was going to die!

He lay down on the barren ground, and took out his album. The last thing he wanted to see was his family and friends smiling at him, knowing that he would be on his way to see them in the afterlife. After a few moments of crying, he then took out his uncle's gun. He did not want to use his wand, in case he failed to kill himself and get the Ministry on his tail once again.

He then pointed the gun onto his head, and looked at the photos one last time. But just before he could pull the trigger, he heard a voice he thought he would never hear again.

" _EXPELLIARMUS!"_

The gun flew out of his hand, and into the waiting hands of Cornelius Fudge, who then came running over to Harry.

"HARRY POTTER! What do you think you're doing!?"

Harry turned his head to Fudge. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to end my life, so that I do not have to get anyone else killed!"

"No way!" cried Tonks, who came rushing forward towards him.

"Harry James Potter," said Fudge, "You are under arrest for the following charges of using an unforgivable curse (even though it was on a Death Eater), attempted suicide, and conspiracy to commit suicide! You are to come with us to the Ministry right away!"

"Why, Harry! Why?" Tonks said in a soothing voice, as she pulled Harry into a hug. "Don't you know you have a life to look forward to? Why would you want to end it right away? Don't you know there are lots of other people who care about you?"

"Yeah, but it's all my fault that they're dead! Cedric, Sirius, my parents! Voldemort coming back. . ." Harry sobbed into her arms.

"No it wasn't, Potter! They died trying to save you! They knew what was coming to them. Did you kill them yourself?" asked Fudge.

"No I didn't."

"Exactly! So why would you blame yourself?" Fudge asked, as he began to cuff Harry.

"Because I could've saved them. I should've protected them!"

"But you didn't know what was coming, did you?"

Harry paused for a moment. "You're right" he finally said.

"So you have nothing to be sorry about for your deaths. But would Sirius and your parents want you to kill yourself right now?" asked Tonks.

"I, I guess not" Harry gasped inbetween small sobs.

"Exactly! Which is why we're taking you to a psychiatric room in the Ministry. You will be checked there for the next couple of days by a healer, and then will have a trial within a week." Said Fudge. "Now, I know you're thinking, you used an unforgivable on a Death Eater-"

Harry suddenly remembered he used the cruciatus curse on Bellatrix for using the killing curse on his godfather.

"-Even so, it is still an offense. However, since this was used on a Death Eater, you would normally expect a very small sentence of just a 100 galleon fine. However, due to the other charges, you should expect more than that. I'm not gonna tell you what's in store though, you'll just have to find out yourself." Fudge smirked. "Don't worry though, my boy! We'll make sure you're alive and willing to fight Voldemort, and defeat him! I guarantee it."

Harry nodded. "Thank you sir!" and together, they apparated back to the Ministry, and were able to put a very cooperative Harry into a psychiatric ward, where he would await trial a few days later.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dolores Umbridge was relaxing at home enjoying her tea, as she thought about the dementors that were on their way to destroy that Potter brat. Suddenly, she heard a loud "BANG!" on the door. Startled by this, she spun her head, and was even more shocked when she saw Mad-eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt at her door with very angry faces.

"Wh-wh-what is the meaning of this!?" she cried.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," said Kingsley in his very deep voice, "you are under arrest for the following charges of the crimes you have committed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The charges include illegal possession of a banned artifact, namely a Blood Quill, using said object multiple times against several students, abuse of authority, harassment, unlawful discrimination against half breeds and muggleborns, and the attempted use of an unforgivable curse against a student. You are also charged with the unlawful use of the dementors without consent from the Minister. You are to come with us to the Ministry right away!"

"No way! This is all lies! Lies told by Dumbledore and that attention seeking brat Potter! Why should you believe him!?"

"Because we have proof of those crimes you have commited, you evil toad!" cried Moody, who was in rage right now! "Do you realize how much pain you caused to our society!?"

"No! I refuse! I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic! When Fudge finds out about this-"

"Fudge already knows, and he sent us out here to arrest you, you piece of filth!" snapped Moody. That shut Umbridge up, but she still continued to struggle. She grabbed her wand and pointed it directly at Moody's face. _"AVADA-"_

 _"EXPELLIARMUS! PETRIFICUS TOTALES!"_ shouted Kingsley, who aimed his wand at Umbridge in the nick of time. Umbridge's body snapped together, and she fell onto the floor, her wand flying out to Kingsley's hands.

"You can add 'attacking a Ministry official' to the charges now, Umbridge. Take her away!" And with that, Moody grabbed Umbridge, and they apparated back to the Ministry; this time, to an actual holding cell.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"BOY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? GET DOWN HERE AND COOK US BREAKFAST OR YOU'LL GET AN EVEN WORSE BEATING THAN YESTERDAY!" Vernon Dursley was screaming at the top of his lungs. Where was that freak? How dare he defied them. They give that boy food, shelter, and even a bedroom to sleep in, and this is how he repays them!?

Petunia Dursley was trying to convince Dudley to eat a lighter breakfast. "Don't worry, Diddie-Kins! I promise you when we find that boy, we'll make sure he makes it up to you" she said in a soothing voice. Dudley was still upset, though.

They were still waiting, when all of a sudden, footsteps were heard from upstairs. "About damn time, boy!" yelled Vernon. "I have no idea what took you so long to get down. But get that breakfast going, and once you're done, you're gonna be punished AGAIN for defying your relatives! There will be another week of no meals, and I'm also gonna-" He was cut short when more footsteps were coming down. To his surprise, when he opened the kitchen door, the boy wasn't there! Instead, there were two other people with their wands pointed out at them.

"Who are you? We're not allowing any more freaks into this house, especially those that don't knock on our door first!" cried Vernon.

"Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley" said Amelia Bones, who stepped into the kitchen alond with Albus Dumbledore, "you are all under arrest for the charges of abuse against a child, namely Harry James Potter, harassment against the said child, negligence, and discriminating against the wizarding world."

"You three promised to raise him as your son" said Dumbledore, who tried to stay calm, as he was furious right now. "Instead, you treat him as a slave and as someone who does not belong here? You three ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

"WHAT!? I GAVE THAT BOY EVERYTHING! FOOD, CLOTHING, AND SHELTER! WHY SHOULD I BE TREATED LIKE A CRIMINAL! BESIDES, WE'RE NOT LIKE YOU FREAKS! IF ANYTHING, HE SHOULD BE ARRESTED! PETUNIA, CALL THE REAL POLICE! WE'LL DEAL WITH THEM!"

"Vernon," said Amelia, "Your crimes were against a wizard, which makes it legal for you three to be tried against the Ministry of Magic, AND possibly be sent to a prison normally for witches and wizards. And besides, even the so called 'normal police' would agree with us. They're actually here with us right now." She motioned for them to come in, and two muggle police were standing there with their guns pointed at the three Dursleys, who were now cowering in fear.

"GET OUT!" screamed Petunia. "DON'T YOU DARE USE ANY OF YOUR FREAKISH TRICKS ON US! WE'RE INNOCENT, WE TELL YOU! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND LEAVE US ALONE!"

"No." said Dumbledore with a louder voice. "You three have broken your promise to raise your nephew and now you each must pay the price." He then raised his wand and aimed it at Petunia. _"Petrificus Totales!"_

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUM!" cried Dudley, who rushed over to her stiff body. He then started to cry. "I'll avenge you!" while Vernon hurried upstairs to grab a gun from his gun closet.

After rushing down, he grabbed a muggle officer, and held him hostage at gun point. "Make one move against me, and this officer dies!" Vernon was now certain that no one could take him away. But the wizards were smarter than he thought.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ cried Amelia, and before Vernon could pull the trigger, his gun flew to her hands. Dumbledore ran over to Vernon, who was now screaming for his gun back. _"Pertrificus Totales!"_ and just like Petunia, Vernon was a stiff self on the floor.

"Alright Vernon, now you can add 'attempted murder of an officer' to the charges against you!" cried Amelia. "And don't think we've forgotten about you, Dudley! _"Petrificus Totales!"_

Dudley tried to run, but after a few mere seconds, he was caught. He fell onto the floor, and was now like his parents; stiff and solid as a board. Amelia and Dumbledore then used the floo network to transport the Dursleys to a holding cell in the Ministry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S END OF CHAPTER NOTES**

Ok, so this ends Chapter 2. From this point on, I'll use the end of a chapter to put in author's notes, if any are needed. So now that everyone's in the Ministry, our story can officially begin. I'll have Harry's trial come first, which will actually be in the next chapter. Then, I'll have Umbitch's trial second, and then the Dursley's trial will be last. Harry will be able to see them get their just desserts.

Again, this is my very first story, and I have just worked on it just days after I joined the Fanfiction Website. Some help would be appreciated if possible. I'll have Chapter 3 up momentarily!


	3. Chapter 3 Trial 1, Ministry versus Harry

"Ok! Have the arrests been made?" asked Fudge, who called another meeting to the aurors.

"Yes sir! Umbridge was a bit of a hassle, but we got her! She attempted to kill Moody, but we stopped her." said Kingsley.

"We got the Dursleys!" said Dumbledore, who was still angry at the Dursleys for their abuse. "Vernon held a muggle officer at gunpoint, but we were able to save that officer."

"Ok! Looks like we got some charges to add to!" said Fudge. "However, I want Potter's trial to come first. Since we're planning a better life for him, it's best to start with him, then I'll have Potter attend the trials for Dolores and the Dursleys. It'll make him feel better to see justice be done to those that have hurt him!"

"Yes sir!" everyone cried in unison, and together, they would make sure that Harry's life was turned around.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A week had passed, with a healer checking up on Harry every couple of days or so. The healers would do a routine check up to make sure that he did not make any attempts of suicide or even the slightest bit of self harm. So far, things were running smoothly.

The day of Harry's trial came, and a healer escorted him to Courtroom Ten, the same courtroom where Harry had his trial regarding underage magic last summer. What Harry didn't know was that this time, the results would change his life forever.

Once escorted into the seat of the accused, Fudge then took the stand.

"Both the witnesses and the accused are present. Ready to begin?" he asked Percy Weasley.

"Yes sir." He replied. Fudge then banged his gavel to start the session.

"Disciplinary hearing on the Twenty Second of June into offenses committed by Harry James Potter, resident of Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

"Interrogators, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic. Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Magical Department of Law Enforcement. And Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"The charges against the accused are as follows-"

Harry remembered these words that were said to him in his previous trial.

"Use of an unforgivable curse against a Death Eater, which although helps our society, is still an offence (but carries a much lesser sentence), attempted suicide, and conspiracy to commit suicide. Do you deny these charges?"

"No sir" Harry spoke.

"Now" continued Fudge, "The accused chose to defend himself, so we will begin questioning the witnesses for the prosecution. I will now call the following to the stand, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, Ginerva Molly Weasley, and Neville Longbottom!"

Harry looked absolutely shocked for a moment. Why would his friends, the people that loved him a lot, suddenly be against him? Then he remembered why.

"Please describe the events that led to this trial. What happened at the Department of Mysteries?" questioned Amelia

"Well, right after Fred and George left on their broomsticks," began Ron, "Harry had a vision in which his godfather Sirius was being tortured by Voldemort-"

Several gasps were heard at the mentioned of his name.

"Silence!" cried Dumbledore. "It's just a name. Remember, fear of a name only increases fear of a thing itself. Anyways, you may continue, Ron."

"Thanks!" replied Ron. "Anyways, the Dark Lord wanted some kind of prophecy that he was after. This caused Harry to lead us to that said location, as he was desperate for Sirius' survival. But we soon found out that this was all just a trick."

"What happened afterwards?" asked Amelia.

This time, Hermione spoke. "Well, we were taken hostage by several death eaters in the Death Chamber, and Lucius demanded the prophecy or we would all die in front of Harry's eyes. But after he gave the prophecy to Lucius, Sirius appeared out of nowhere, and punched Lucius square in the face. That caused him to drop the prophecy, which broke it. We were then rescued by some aurors, but then the worst part for Harry happened."

"What happened?"

"Harry witnessed Sirius' duel against Lucius. After Malfoy was knocked out, Bellatrix appeared and used the killing curse against Sirius. This caused him to slowly fall through the veil, in front of Harry's eyes. He then chased Bellatrix, and tried to use the Cruciatus curse at her."

"Did it work?"

"No," said Ron. "The curse just knocked her down, but the actual curse never happened."

"Very well," said Amelia. "Moving on, could you describe the note you have received from Potter?"

Neville spoke "Earlier this week, I got a note from Harry." He then proceeded to show the said note, which everyone in the Wizengamot had a copy of. "After having read that note, I was extremely shocked and desperate. I refused to let my friend suffer; it would be like how I lost my parents, only worse." He said in a sad voice.

"I was extremely shocked from that note" said Ginny, who was the next to speak. "Ever since my first year, I have developed a crush on Harry, as he had saved me from Tom's memory in the Chamber of Secrets. If it weren't for him, I probably would've died." She began to cry, but was then embraced by Ron. "Don't worry, Gin. We're making sure Harry doesn't die."

For the next few minutes or so, his friends continued to describe their thoughts and feelings for that note. After they were finished, Fudge took the stand.

"Bring in the next witness, Remus Lupin."

"Remus," began Amelia after Remus took the stand, "Please describe what happened at the Department of Mysteries. What did you witness?"

"Well, after I arrived with the others, I was fighting against the death eaters, who had held Harry's friends hostage. Later on, I witnessed Sirius' death. Harry was screaming, and I had to restrain him from running into the veil."

"Were you able to prevent that from happening?"

"I was, but then Harry broke off and ran after Bellatrix."

After Remus was finished, several other witnesses described Harry's situation, from after he had left Hogwarts, to when Harry ran away. Afterwards, Amelia declared a vote.

"Those in favor of conviction?"

Every hand in the Wizengamot was raised, even Harry's friends. They would do _anything_ to keep Harry alive and well.

Fudge then took the stand. "The decision is unanimous. Harry James Potter, you have been convicted of all the charges. The first charge of using an unforgivable against a death eater only carries a small fine of one hundred galleons. However, trying to kill yourself is extremely serious. Everyone here cares about you, and would do anything to make you feel better.

"So your sentence is as follows; you will spend the remainder of this Summer at a secret ward in Azkaban under careful watch of two fellow friends of yours. Afterwards, you will spend your final two years at Hogwarts at a private suite under watch from your friends and staff members. You will also be put under suicide watch for the next thirty years. And of course, you will be fined one hundred galleons for the unforgivable curse. Take him away!" And with the bang of his gavel, Harry was led away by Tonks and Kingsley out of the courtroom.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Ok, so there you have it! I have created a special section of Azkaban not under watch by the dementors, but rather by highly trained aurors and a high secure door. More to come in the next chapter.

Also, I realized I misspelled a few words in the previous chapters. Namely, the word "wizengamot," which I said "wizengamont." Please remind me of any spelling errors, and I'll try to correct myself in the future.

Another thing to note, is that I'm trying to stick with the film versions rather than the books, as I prefer the films over the books. However, I do plan on using a few events only seen from the books, such as Umbridge sending the dementors, and part of HBP that were not featured in the film.

Next chapter will be the beginning of Harry's new life. See ya then! :)


	4. Chapter 4 The Beginning of a New Life

Upon arriving at Azkaban, Harry noticed something different. _The dementors were missing!_

"Uh, sir?" He asked the operator "What happened to the dementors?"

"Unfortunately, it looks like our dementors have joined forces with Voldemort. We've got high security aurors to take their place now." Replied the boat operator. "But anyways, here's your stop!" he said as the boat arrived at the dock.

The aurors then escorted Harry to Azkaban's secret area, which was located deep in the basement. There, lied a room which was unlike any other cell in Azkaban. There was a giant comfortable mattress, along with a couple tables and chairs. A fireplace was also there; the only fireplace of Azkaban. It would be operated by the other prisoners who were forced to work at the prison.

"Beautiful! I'd never think there was a cell like that!" exclaimed Harry, as he was uncuffed by the aurors.

"That's because this room was created specifically for you, after your suicide attempt." replied Tonks. "We'll give you a couple minutes to settle in, and then a couple friends of yours will be living with you in this room to keep an eye on you. Be right back, Harry!"

And she left Harry to settle down in his new home.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was lost in thought as he tried to ponder what was going on. "People really do care about me. But why would they want me alive? They don't understand that I'm the reason people are getting hurt. I could've protected them. But somehow. . . they still love me. . ." Perhaps he was being a little too selfish?

As he was beginning to think about what life would be like without Voldemort, the door opened. In walked Fudge, along with two students that Harry was not expecting to see.

Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang.

Harry was in disbelief; would he actually be sleeping with two girls? Fudge then gave his answer away,

"Potter, I'm sure you know Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang? They will be staying with you here this Summer to keep an eye on you. They'll explain what's going to happen over the Summer, and will keep an eye on you. I'm sure you'll be Ok with that?"

Harry didn't know what to think. For one thing, he thought sleeping with two girls was wrong, but on the other hand, he realized this would be his hope to end his misery. So he reluctantly agreed with the Minister, who then turned to the two girls.

"Ok ladies," he whispered so Harry couldn't hear, "remember my plan. Make sure you're all settled in, and then begin your tasks. Remember, _do not start without my consent!_ I will be ready to signal you within a couple days or so, Ok?"

"Yes sir!" they replied in unison. Cho was looking forward to being friends with Harry again, even after she unwillingly betrayed the group to Umbridge.

"Very well then. Good luck!" And with that, Fudge closed the door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hello, Harry!" Luna said in her dreamy voice. You gave us quite a scare there, didn't you? I'll bet the nargles were behind this."

"Uh. . . I suppose." stammered Harry, not sure of what to say.

"Harry, before we discuss these things further, I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for what I did. I hope you can forgive me." said Cho.

"Don't worry, Cho! You were duped with veritaserum. I found out when I was held hostage by Umbridge, so you're forgiven." said Harry.

"Thank you!" replied Cho. "Why don't we go sit on the bed, Harry." He was then escorted to the bed, where the two girls sat on either side of him.

"Now Harry," continued Cho in a soft voice, "You know how much I loved Cedric. He was very special to me. I felt almost as devastated as you when he died. Yes, I did cry a lot for a while, but would you see me trying to kill myself over such an event?

"I understand how it feels to lose someone you love, but you have to move on and realize that they would not want you to die right away. It did take a while, but I finally have gotten over Cedric's death. Sirius would've wanted the same for you; you have to understand that there are a lot of people here who love you and care about you, like us. Think of how we would feel if you killed yourself over losing someone."

Cho paused for a moment, as she and Luna saw tears beginning to form in Harry's eyes. Luna spoke, "Harry, think of how devastated we would feel if you died. You are one of the very few friends I have made, not because of your fame, but because you are kind and caring. Remember, I lost my mom, and I felt quite upset. But after a while, I have gotten over her. I know it hurts, but things like that happen to everyone. Sooner or later, I'm sure you'll be able to move on. In fact, that's what we're here for." She then wrapped Harry into a hug, as he was trying to fight the tears. He thought "I can't cry in front of these girls. It's too embarrassing!" But the girls already noticed.

"There there, Harry," cooed Cho, "let it out. You'll feel better. I promise!"

"Th-thanks, girls!" choked Harry, inbetween his sobs.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Umbridge was sitting in her holding cell. She was furious that the wizarding world turned their backs against her. How dare they betray her! She thought of a plan to take her place as Minister of Magic. Then, she would put Harry on trial for treason, slander against the Ministry, and other charges; enough to give him a death sentence through the veil. Then she would run the Wizarding world her way, with only pure bloods allowed to use magic.

Just then, the cell door opened, and in walked her savior, Fudge.

"Cornelius!" she cried in triumph, "You've come to save me! These people have arrested me on false charges provided by that attention seeking brat Potter! You've got to help me escape! We'll make sure these people are brought to justice."

"SILENCE, DOLORES!" yelled Fudge. "The only person that's being brought to justice is you!"

"WHAT!?" shouted Umbridge in shock. "But Cornelius, surely you can't believe what they said about me, could you?"

"We have all the evidence proving the charges against you. How dare you betray me, Dolores! I trusted you as the Senior Undersecretary, and this is how you treat me back? You are hearby terminated from your employment, and will receive a trial in about a week. Until then, I'd keep my mouth _shut_ if I were you!" And with that, the Minister ran out of the cell, slamming the door shut behind him.

Umbridge was shocked, how could the Minister believe _them?_ The traitors that supported that Potter brat? What was she going to do now? She was running out of ideas, and if she didn't come up with something soon, she would be doomed!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was stunned. He knew that there were people that cared about him, but there was still the matter of the girls staying in his cell. During dinner he asked, "Uh, girls? I know you two are assigned to keep an eye on me, but where will you exactly be sleeping?"

"Right here in this room with you," replied Luna. Harry was even more concerned; he was not sure how to handle sleeping in the same room as girls. Somehow, it just felt so wrong.

"Don't worry, Harry! I understand it may seem wrong at first, but trust me! Lots of guys would want to be in your place right now." said Cho.

"Besides, we've even decided to sleep on the bed with you." Luna continued. "Don't worry, Harry. We're Ok with it, and I'm sure you'll be Ok too. I know you're nervous, but you have to trust us, Ok?

"Uh. . . Ok then, I suppose." murmured Harry.

"Good!" Luna chirruped. "Anyways, homework time!" And they went on to do their homework assignments for the Summer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Fudge sat at his desk, his face buried in his hands. He was so upset at the vile woman for betraying him. Why would she do that? He appointed Umbridge at Hogwarts to bring the students and staff under control. He never said anything about cruel punishments and abusing her powers. Thanks to her, Fudge was so close to getting sacked. Thankfully, Dumbledore and several others were able to convince everyone else to give him another chance, much to his relief.

He then proceeded to schedule her trial to take place next Wednesday afternoon for her crimes. He could not wait to see that woman be taught a lesson for her crimes. These people never realized that no one would dare commit crimes behind the Minister's back, and get away with it! Nor would they dare betray him and commit treason against him!

He was especially upset about the fact the Dolores was a trustworthy woman. How could she do this to him? He trusted Dolores with all his life, and she dared betray that trust in return? After he was informed about her crimes by Rufus Scrimgeour, the Head of the Auror Office, he was in disbelief at first. But then he witnessed the memories from Potter himself, as well as a few other fellow students of Hogwarts. That put him in a rage.

He was desperate to give that woman her just desserts. He was just. . . _desperate!_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Bedtime!" chirped Luna, as they spent about three hours or so with their summer homework.

It was difficult for Harry to keep up with his studying, especially when he was clouded in his thoughts about Sirius' death. It took a few calming droughts and some whispers into the ear to get him to keep up with his work. And this was just the beginning.

They each took turns getting showered and changed in a bathroom that was included in the cell. Once dressed in their pajamas, they escorted Harry to the center of the giant bed. This bed was so big and wide, about seven people or so could sleep in it.

Cho had Harry take a calming drought and a mild sleeping potion before bedtime each night, in case Harry had any nightmares. She, along with Luna, would sleep on either side of him as well. Once they were settled in bed, Luna used her wand to dim out the lights.

"Good night, Harry! Sleep tight! Don't let the Nargles and Wrackspurts bite!"

And with that, the girls fell asleep, along with Harry (who was the last one to fall into slumber).

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Ok, so Harry's new life is beginning to take place. There will be sexual scenes later on in the story, but I'm gonna wait until next chapter. We'll start off small, and then grow more and more interesting.

Next chapter is Umbitch's trial, along with a slightly better detailed version of another one of Harry's nightmares. Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5: Trial 2, Ministry vs Umbridge

Harry watched as Sirius was dueling Lucius. After a successful stunning spell knocked Malfoy down, Sirius smiled in triumph. Unfortunately, Bellatrix was right there.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

She fired at Sirius, who did not see it coming. The jet of green light hit him square in the chest, and he gasped in shock at what was about to happen. But somehow, as he was about to fall into the veil, he let out a ghostly scream.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, HARRY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR GODFATHER?"

"Sirius," cried Harry, "I'm so sorry, I-"

"SORRY FOR WHAT, BETRAYING YOUR LOVED ONES?" He screamed, as he then fell into the veil. A ghostly figure then popped out, and shouted at him. "You should have died! You should have died. . . instead. . . of. . . me!" as the figure began to dissolve into nothingness.

"SIRIUS! PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! SIRIUS!"

"Harry! HARRY!" a girl's voice called to him. . .

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry? Wake up!" The voice called again. Harry slowly opened his eyes, and turned to his left to find Luna grabbing his arm for support. Behind him, Cho was rubbing his shoulders to calm him down.

"You Ok, Harry? It looks like you're having a nightmare." said Luna softly.

"It. . . it was terrible!"

"Please tell us about it?" whispered Cho.

"It was Sirius. I saw him get hit with the curse," Harry explained. "But before he completely died, he. . . he was screaming at me!"

"And what did he say to you?"

"That it was all my fault that I betrayed him. That I should've _died_ instead of him!" Harry was at the verge of tears at this point.

"Oh, Harry!" cried Luna, and she pulled him into a tight hug, with Cho slowly moving her hands downwards to his upper back. Harry didn't even care; it suddenly felt so comfortable to be in those girls' embrace. He buried his face into Luna's chest, and cried.

"This is all my f-f-fault! I shouldn't have. . . gone there, I. . ."

"Hush now, Harry! It's not entirely your fault! You chose to go there, but you couldn't help yourself, could you?" whispered Luna as she cradled Harry's head in her arms.

"Luna's right, Harry. You can't blame yourself for Sirius' death. It's just like what happened with Cedric; they knew they were putting their lives at risk trying to save you. Did you think your friends would go with you if they didn't know what was at risk?"

Harry was stunned for a sec. "But Cedric and I didn't know what was coming! After we grabbed the cup, we weren't expecting to be transported to a graveyard, and-"

"But the tournament itself was very dangerous, and even if the cup hadn't taken you to the graveyard, Cedric or someone else would probably still have died," interrupted Cho, who was now massaging his lower back. "Like I said, Harry. They knew that they'd be putting their lives at risk, so please stop blaming yourself for these deaths, Ok? I know it's not easy, but we can help you!"

"I, uh. . ." Harry choked inbetween sobs. "I'm sure you can, but-"

"No buts, Harry." said Luna. "We know we're all putting our lives at risk, but it's the only way to defeat Voldemort, so that we can all live a happy life, including you. Can you trust us? Pretty please?"

"I. . . I can." replied Harry.

"Good." whispered Luna very quietly.

"Now, go back to sleep, Harry. We'll talk more tomorrow." said Cho quietly, as she slowly moved her hands back up to his shoulders, and massaged them. And with that, Harry's exhaustion, as well as the warmth and comfort of the girls embracing him, has finally carried him off to sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione was strolling through Diagon Alley, looking for something very special for Harry. She had a plan for him on his birthday, on July 31. However, this was no ordinary present. In fact, what she was looking for was part of what would forever change Harry's life.

She came across a magical antique shop, which held lots of wizard artifacts, such as time turners and vials. But there was one particular thing she wanted, and she had to get that right away! She came across that item, and read its description.

"Perfect!" she thought! She then bought that item (cost about twenty five Galleons, but was worth it), and would test this item on Ron just to be sure it worked Ok.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Apparently, Harry now had a new wakeup call; the sweet dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood.

"Time to get up, Harry! We've got a big day this afternoon."

Harry groaned, but then began to stir. As soon as he was awake, he could see Luna and Cho already dressed and ready for what was to happen today.

"Harry," said Cho, "Umbridge's trial is set to begin this afternoon at 4. We need to get ready to testify against her."

Harry was suddenly overcome with surprise, excitement and revenge. He was going to see that vile toad get punished for her cruelty against him and his friends! He was surprised, as he was not expecting to attend a trial against someone he hated most, and he was actually excited about it!

"Cho, that woman put you under a spell. We'll finally see that _no one_ does that to my friends and gets away with it!" he seethed with rage and anger, as he thought of what that toad did to Cho. He was ready to avenge his friend for being put under veriteserum illegally.

"Harry," said Cho softly, "I understand that what she did was illegal, and trust me, I was upset at myself after Dumbledore left. But things like that can happen sometimes. Try to control your temper, Ok? Luna and I will be there, along with other friends as well."

Harry was reluctant, but after a few moments, he agreed. They did some more homework, and then by 2:30PM, it was time for them to go to Courtroom Ten once again. They used a portkey provided by the staff of Azkaban to get to the Ministry quickly.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Ah! Harry my boy! Luna, Cho, good timing! Right this way, you three!" greeted Fudge as they arrived at the Ministry Atrium.

Fudge escorted them to the lifts, which they would take downstairs to the courtrooms. Along the way, Harry suddenly had a thought. If they were close enough to the Death Chamber, maybe he could sneak away from them and join his loved ones. But then he somehow shrugged that thought away; after what just happened over a week or so ago, he just couldn't make any more attempts of suicide again. Not when he had great friends keeping an eye on him!

They stepped off the lifts, and were headed to Courtroom Ten, the same courtroom where Harry had his trials held at. Harry remembered both his trials; his first trial (underage magic), he was lucky enough to be cleared. But as for his second trial (suicide attempt), he was somehow convicted; despite that, he somehow did not feel so bad about the outcome for that trial either. He wasn't sure why but for some reason. . . it somehow felt Ok.

He was still nervous though, and Fudge took notice of that. "Don't worry, Potter! You're not on trial this time. You're a witness for the prosecution this time. You'll be fine! I promise!" Harry nodded in agreement.

Upon arrival at the courtroom, he met up with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and other students willing to testify against Umbridge. There was also Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Lupin, Trelawney, and Dumbledore; staff that would also testify against her.

"Hey, Harry!" cried Ron as he ran over to Harry and hug him. "How are you doing this time? Feeling any better?"

"I'm not so sure, Ron. I still have those nightmares about Sirius."

"Harry," came Hermione's voice, "I understand how hard it can be, but don't forget that you've got so many other friends that love you and care about you, Ok?" It was her turn to hug him now, and once again she squeezed him kind of tight.

"HERMIONE! LET HIM BREATHE!" cried Ron; just like last time at Grimmauld Place.

"Oops! Sorry!" Hermione said meekly.

Once everyone took their seats, Fudge went to take the stand.

"Ok, apparently Dolores Umbridge is not being cooperative with the aurors. So we'll just need to be a bit patient. I'm suggesting they use an immobilizing charm on her or something. . ."

A few moments later, the doors to the defendant's section of the courtroom opened, and in walked a couple aurors, along with a struggling Umbridge, who apparently was very furious, and if these aurors had let go by now, she probably would've come charging at Harry by now.

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" she screamed. "I AM THE SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY TO THE MINISTER! I DEMAND YOU RELEASE ME IMMEDIATELY OR THERE WILL BE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES!"

"Dolores Umbridge, you have been terminated from the Ministry of Magic as of June the Twenty Second. You WILL take the seat of the accused NOW." Fudge said impatiently.

"Cornelius! How could you!? I thought you were on my side?"

"YOUR side!? I thought YOU would be on MINE! YOU caused all this, Dolores! TAKE YOUR SEAT RIGHT NOW! It's already five minutes past the start of your trial, so SIT DOWN, and we can begin."

After a couple more moments of struggling, Umbridge was finally forced onto the chair. Fudge then turned to Percy. "Both the witnesses and the accused are present. Ready to begin?"

"Yes sir." He replied. Fudge then banged his gavel to start the session.

"Disciplinary hearing on the Thirtieth of June into offences commited by Dolores Jane Umbridge, resident of Number Two, Edgebrook Alley, London.

"Interrogators, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic. Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Magical Department of Law Enforcement. And Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Witness for the defense, John Dawlish!" came the voice of a Ministry lawyer named John Dawlish, who came to Umbridge's chair.

"Ah! John! Sorry, we've just gotten started with this trial!" said Fudge.

"Anyways, the charges against the accused are as follows, illegal possession of a banned artifact (namely a Blood Quill), unlawful use of said object against multiple students at Hogwarts, unlawful discrimination against half-breeds and muggleborns, abuse of authority, cruelty, multiple counts of torture, multiple counts of harassment, unauthorized use of dementors, attempted use of an unforgivable curse against a student, and attacking a ministry official. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty! These are all lies spread by Dumbledore and that Potter brat!"

"Enough!" replied Fudge. "Witnesses for the accused! I call the following to the stand, Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, and Neville Longbottom."

One by one, Neville, Ron, and Hermione each took their stand, describing their experiences with Umbridge. When it came to Harry's turn, he was quite nervous. "Don't worry, mate! You'll do fine!" said Ron, as he patted Harry on the back.

Once Harry took the stand, Amelia began to question him.

"Harry, please describe your experiences with Umbridge. What was she like in your first Defence class?"

Harry spoke in a clear voice. "Well Madame, that woman did not teach us proper defense, and gave me detention when I said that Lord Voldemort was back. She then had me write with a quill that cut my left hand as I wrote with it." He showed his hand with the words "I must not tell lies" engraved onto its back. "That woman was so cruel, she looked quite happy when I was hurt!"

"You deserve to be punished, Mr. Potter!"

"Be quiet, Dolores! You were not given permission to speak yet!" snapped Fudge. "Anyways, how many times did you have to write that line?"

"About a hundred times or so that night."

"How many nights?"

"Just one night, at least for that time."

Amelia continued, "What else did she do to you?"

"She banned clubs and organizations, especially important ones. She sacked teachers that either she thought couldn't teach well, or because of what they were! She would create these so called educational decrees that had ridiculous rules. She also used veritaserum on students illegally!"

"I certainly had a right to-"

"SILENCE!" boomed Fudge. "Continue, Potter."

"Thank you, sir. Anyways, how she discovered our club was by using veritaserum on one of our members. Dumbledore took the blame, and since then Umbridge became the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Just after that time, I had to write with that quill again, as well as _all_ of my fellow members!"

"This is getting out of hand, Potter! Why would Dolores want to be so cruel?" cried Dawlish.

"Dawlish, you already saw Potter's evidence about the Blood Quill, so unless you have something important to ask, I'd advise you to be quiet." replied Fudge. "Continue, Potter."

"Thanks! Anyways, how I found out about what happened to Cho is actually another charge I'm about to present evidence to. She caught me and my friends trying to use the floo network to contact Sirius after I had a vision of him getting tortured by the Dark Lord. She asked Snape to bring the veritaserum to question me, but the Potions Master stated that she used the last portion of truth serum on Cho. She then threatened to use the cruciatus curse on me, saying that it would 'loosen my tongue.'"

Several shocked gasps were heard throughout the courtroom.

"Anything else?"

"One more thing. As we were going into the Dark Forest with Umbridge, we encountered centaurs. She began to insult them, calling them 'filthy half breeds,' and would not stop. She was eventually dragged away by the centaurs."

"AND YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, POTTER!"

"Dolores, SHUT UP!"

Dawlish took the stand. "Minister, may I ask Potter something regarding the cruciatus curse?"

Fudge was a bit reluctant, but then nodded.

"Mr. Potter, apparently Umbridge was not the only one to blame about the cruciatus. Isn't it true that you used that curse on someone?"

"It is sir, but I was-"

"Shouldn't you be punished for using that curse? I'm surprised Dolores is getting punished for _attempting_ to perform the curse, but you're not getting punished for successfully using that curse?"

"I already put Potter on trial for that crime!" said Fudge, but Dawlish ignored him.

"Potter! Using an unforgivable curse on someone is grounds for a sentence to Azkaban Prison! How is it that you're not on trial here?"

"For your information Dawlish-"

"Don't back talk to me, Potter! You obviously are a troublemaker! You should spend the rest of your life in Azkaban!"

The argument continued for about thirty seconds or so, until Fudge banged his gavel.

"SILENCE! Dawlish, for your information, Potter already stood trial for using an unforgivable. And since it was on a death eater, the sentence would only be a one hundred galleon fine for that offense. Dolores is getting punished for _more_ than just the attempted use of an unforgivable. If you step out of line one more time, I will have no choice but to dismiss you. Is that clear?"

Dawlish could only nod in silence.

"Very well then. Potter, you may sit back down. Don't worry, you did great!"

"Thanks, sir!" replied Harry, as he sat back down with the witnesses. Ron and Hermione had to hold his hands to calm him down, as Kingsley was called to the stand. He described how he himself spied on Umbridge sending out two dementors to Surrey to give the kiss to Harry. He also mentioned how Umbridge attempted to use the killing curse on Moody, which Fudge declared was an additional charge of attempted murder, and another count of using an unforgivable.

"How DARE you spy on me, Kingsley! I certainly had legal rights to the dementors; I was able to use them last summer to attack the brat in Surrey, but was surprised he could use the patronus charm! I wanted to try a second time, as I-" she shut her mouth, when she realized what she had just said.

Harry was shocked! So it was HER that sent dementors to attack him and his cousin last year! That MONSTER! Ron and Hermione had to restrain him to his seat to try and prevent him from attacking Umbridge.

"Careful Harry!" said Hermione. "She's already getting punished for it. It's gonna be Ok!"

"What were you saying Dolores? It looks like you were saying something about trying to attack Potter LAST Summer? So YOU'RE the reason he was tried for underage magic last summer?"

"Someone had to do _something!_ He was already becoming too much of a distraction to the Ministry, so I had to do something to silence him for good!"

The entire courtroom just couldn't believe their ears.

"Dolores, as you know, you are REQUIRED to write a form of permission to send dementors to a location. And you CANNOT use dementors to seek out people unless they are prison escapees." said Amelia.

"I AM SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY-"

"SILENCE, DOLORES! And if this court hears one more outburst from you, we will have to take you outside of this room for the duration of the trial." replied Fudge. "Anyways, I think we've heard enough from you, Kingsley."

The defence was next to testify, but it was no use. One way or another, Dolores needed to suffer the consequences. Soon, a vote was to be made.

"Those in favor of conviction?" asked Amelia.

Almost every single hand was raised; the only one who didn't raise a hand was Dawlish.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?"

Dawlish raised his hand.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," declared Fudge, "You have been convicted of all the charges against you. Adding up all these crimes together, plus a second count of unauthorized dementor use, you are hearby sentenced to life in Azkaban. Take her away!" He then banged his gavel, but Dolores wouldn't give up without a fight. She tried one last time to get revenge on Harry. She punched an auror square in the face, knocking him down. After snatching his wand, she then pointed it at Harry.

"This is it, Potter! I'm gonna expose you as the liar and murderer you truly are! IF ANYONE SHOULD BE IN AZKABAN, IT'S YOU! NOT ME! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I'M IN THIS SITUATION! YOU AND YOUR FOOLISH FRIENDS! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, AND WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU-" She never got to finish, as a stunning spell knocked her out.

"You are the one that caused this much trouble, Umbridge! It's your own fault this happened! If you weren't so cruel, this wouldn't have happened! Now SHUT UP!" yelled the auror who fired the spell.

"Sorry about that folks! Anyways aurors, take her away!" spoke Fudge, who had to bang his gavel again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

There you have it! I really hate that Umbitch! I know she's not really a death eater, or a Voldemort supporter, but she's just pure evil herself!

Ok, I understand that I did mention a sexual scene in this chapter, but this chapter was so long, and I'd rather make this scene in its own chapter. But I PROMISE you that it will happen first thing next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: The First Seduction

"See Potter? Justice can be served!" said Fudge, as they were escorted to the portkey to transport Harry and his cellmates back to Azkaban. "I'm so sorry I let this happen. I was just paranoid, that's all!"

"It's Ok, Minister! I forgive you." replied Harry.

"Right. Now, I need to speak with Luna and Cho for a moment, so why don't you take the portkey first. Your friends will be with you shortly."

"Will do!" replied Harry, and he grabbed the portkey, which then teleported him back to his room in Azkaban.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

About thirty minutes or so later, Luna and Cho arrived back at the room, just in time for dinner. After they ate, they did some more studying for a couple of hours or so. Then it was time for bed, but the girls had a different plan for bedtime.

"Harry, before we get ready, there's something we'd like to show you," said Luna in her soft dreamy voice. "Cho, please escort him to the bed. You both should sit right there, and face me."

Once they took their seat, Cho had Harry look at Luna, who then began to slowly and seductively lift up her shirt. Harry was shocked! Would Luna actually do this in front of him? He tried to turn his head, but Cho would just hold it in place. "Keep your eyes on her, and don't close them Harry. It's Ok!" she said in a soft, assuring voice.

Soon, Luna pulled up her shirt over her head, and removed it completely. She then walked over to Harry, planting a kiss on his head before stepping back again.

She then unbuttoned her jeans, and began to slowly slide them down, all while looking at him and Cho. Once they reached her ankles, she kicked them off, and stood there in front of Harry, wearing only her underwear. She then slowly walked over to Harry, and removed his shirt, while Harry, still frozen in shock at what he saw, couldn't even move. Once his shirt was off, Luna then spoke. "Cho, it's your turn."

"Wh-wh-what? You mean-" began Harry; was Cho gonna undress as well?

"Yes, Harry. Now keep your eyes on me, Ok? We want you to see this." replied Cho, as she slowly removed her shirt while looking at Harry.

"You see, we want you" she continued as she slowly lowered her pants, "to feel better, so we've decided to give you a little something that men desire." Cho finished as her pants reached her ankles. "There's no need to be _shy,_ " she said that word as she kicked off her pants. And just like Luna, she stood there clad only in her bra and panties.

"Stand up for a sec, would you?" she said with a smile, and Harry immediately responded, as if he had no choice.

Cho then unzipped Harry's pants, and slowly pulled them down. Harry was trying to hide what appeared to be a bulge in his boxers, but Luna grabbed his arms and held them back. "Don't worry, Harry!" she said. "It's normal for that to happen to boys; we've seen it before."

"We trust you, Harry! And we love you!" said Cho. "Can you trust us? We promise you, this will be a great experience for you." she finished with an assuring smile.

After a pause, Harry finally said "I trust you, girls."

"Ok then!" chirped Luna. "Let's get some sleep!" And once again, Harry slept in the middle, with Cho on his right and Luna on his left. Only this time, they were only in their underwear, and that made Harry quite a bit nervous. But a few smiles from the girls would tell him what was happening was Ok.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Vernon Dursley woke up from his unconsciousness in his cell, and was shocked to find out he was in a holding cell.

"PETUNIA? DUDLEY? WHERE ARE YOU!?" he shouted. He wanted to get out of whatever that place was!

"They're in their own cells," came a voice, as an auror approached the cell.

"What have you freaks done to us? We demand to be released right now!" yelled Vernon.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, what you have done to your nephew was very serious, and since he is a wizard, your actions against him would qualify as crimes against the wizarding world, which mean that you would be tried as a criminal of the wizarding world."

"WHAT!? THAT BOY IS A FREAK! A FREAK, LIKE ALL OF YOU! IF YOU DON'T LET US OUT RIGHT THIS MINUTE, YOU'LL BE VERY, VERY SORRY!"

"You can threaten me all you want, Vernon. But they'll get you nowhere. You will stay here until your trial comes, which will take place this coming Friday. Until then, you can enjoy your stay here. Good night!"

And with that, the auror closed the cell door, leaving a very terrified and enraged Vernon to rot for the next couple of days.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry? Wake up!" came the voice of Cho.

Harry was once again having his nightmare about Sirius falling through the veil. Even a mild calming drought didn't seem to work. Little did Harry know that the girls would have a far better plan, but that would have to wait for another couple of nights or so.

"Harry, look at me!" whispered Cho, and Harry turned to face her.

"Was it about Sirius again?"

"It w-was!" replied Harry, who was ready to cry. He now was Ok with crying in front of Luna and Cho; he trusted them enough now.

"Oh, Harry!" sighed Cho, and she took his head and placed it onto her bra covered chest. Harry was too upset to even notice his head was almost touching her breasts; only her bra was in the way. "Cry it out. It'll be Ok!" she whispered softly as she began to stroke his hair on the back of his head.

"Ok? Cho, he's. . . he won't come back!"

"I know, Harry. I know. Again, it's just like how I lost Cedric; he won't come back either. But they'll always be up in their heaven watching you from above. They wouldn't want you to be like this all the time. It's gonna get better soon, Harry. I promise!" She continued to stroke his head, while another pair of hands began to massage his back, and Cho saw that Luna had just woken up as well.

"Everything will be Ok, Harry. In the end, it'll all turn out Ok. You've got us now. And we'll never leave you." Luna whispered in a very soft voice, as she then began to trace small circles around the lower area of his back. "Now try to go back to sleep. We'll be right here in case you have another nightmare."

Soon, thanks to the soothing fingers of Luna and Cho, Harry was once again in a deep slumber. Moments later, Luna and Cho got up and spoke quietly as to not disturb him.

"Poor Harry. Why does his life always have to be like that?" asked Cho.

"I don't know," replied Luna. "But don't worry! He won't know what's coming to him tomorrow night."

"Good point! I know we may be giving up something big, but we love him so much, right?

"Right. And I think this is just a very small price to pay to transform his life."

"Agreed!" replied Cho. And after a few quick discussions about the next couple of nights, they quickly and quietly went back to sleep; on the same areas next to Harry they were at.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

None at the moment. Dursley's will have their trial in a couple of chapters. Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7: Harry's Introduction to Sex

Harry woke up feeling a bit cool. Looking under the covers, he realized he was only in his boxers. A bit startled at first, he got himself out of bed, only to find Luna and Cho at the table preparing breakfast. And once again, they already got showered and dressed for the day, though there wasn't anything big planned. . . Yet.

"Good morning, Harry," Luna said in her dreamy voice, "Sleep well?"

"I suppose. . ."

"Good, Harry! Why don't you go shower? Breakfast will be ready in about half an hour or so."

"Ok then," replied Harry. And he went to get himself washed up and dressed for the day.

As he was in the shower, he thought about what happened last night. Why would those girls undress in front of him, and sleep only in their underwear? Were they actually Ok with it? For some reason, he could not stop thinking about those girls. He tried thinking of other thoughts, such as Umbridge's torment, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and even Sirius' death. But after a few moments per thought, the image of the girls came right back to his mind. What were they thinking?

Little did he know that there would be more than just seeing their bra and panties; the girls were gonna take it another step forward this evening.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place (where the Weasleys were spending the rest of their Summer) moments after her shopping was finished. She was going to test her artifacts on Ron just to make sure they worked Ok. If successful, she would then use them on Harry on his birthday.

"Hermione! So good to see you, dear!" cried Mrs. Weasley, as Hermione came in through the front door, and was greeted with a hug.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley! Is Ron around? I have to show him something."

"Sure, Hermione. Straight upstairs," pointed Mrs. Weasley. "On the second floor, first door on the left!"

"Thanks!"

Hermione went her way upstairs, until she came to the door, and knocked.

"Come in!" said Ron's voice.

Hermione stepped in, and was greeted by an excited Ron. "So Hermione, you had something to show me?"

"I do, Ron." She then pulled out her artifact; it looked like a large pocketwatch. She then aimed her wand at it, and chanted the needed incantations as mentioned in the instructions. The Ministry gave her permission to use these spells, as part of their plan to restore Harry and help him defeat Voldemort.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ she pointed her wand at the watch, which then levitated into the air. _"Hypnotica!"_ she chanted, as she brought the watch to Ron's face. The watch then began to slowly swing back and forth and Ron could not take his eyes off, no matter how hard he tried.

"That's it, Ron. Just keep your eyes on the watch, and listen to my voice. Notice how sleepy you are becoming. . ."

Ron suddenly felt tired, and his eyelids began to droop.

"On the count of three, you will fall into a deep trance. One. . . two. . . three. . . SLEEP!"

Hermione snapped her fingers, and Ron collapsed onto the floor, his eyes shut and his mind open.

"Can you hear me, Ron?"

"Yes, Hermione" replied Ron in a low voice.

Hermione then went to place a couple suggestions into Ron's mind. Not only was this a test, she wanted Ron to somewhat change, especially control his jealousy.

"Ron, from now on, you will no longer get jealous over Harry and I, or any other friends of yours at Hogwarts." She explained her plan to change Harry's life around, and stated that Ron would not get jealous over it, and Ron agreed with her.

"One more thing; you will not make any moves towards any people that call me offensive names, especially mudblood or whore. You will simply ignore them instead. Do you understand, Ron?

"Yes, Hermione."

"Good. Now, I will count to five, and when I reach five, you will awaken with these new suggestions placed into your mind. You will remember our discussion, and will be happy for Harry. One. . . two. . . three. . . four. . . five! Wide awake!" she said as she snapped her fingers.

Ron woke up, and stood on the floor. "Blimey! Thanks, Hermione! I agree with your plan for Harry. I hope it works out well!"

"Thanks, Ron!" smiled Hermione. She then went for Kreacher, and asked him to come with her into Ron's room, explaining what she did with Ron.

Once inside Ron's room, Hermione gave Kreacher his cue; "Well, if it isn't that filthy mudblood whore!" Ron didn't even make a move towards Kreacher.

"Excellent! It works just like I planned!" Hermione thought to herself. She then turned to Kreacher.

"Ok Kreacher, thanks for your help. And again, thank you for your cooperation; we really appreciate it. I know it's hard losing your master, but at least you'll be working for someone better soon."

Kreacher then went back to work in the hallway.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore sat in his office, a smile on his face after his recent meeting with Fudge.

He wrote down his letters to all of the female students (those that loved and/or cared about Harry) at Hogwarts (mainly fourth year and up), and then delivered them to their respective homes. Then, he called a meeting to the Hogwarts staff to plan out a private suite to be used for the next couple of years or so.

This suite would be slightly bigger than the Gryffindor Common Room. It would also be a bit more beautiful and decorative. There would be a bed big enough for up to seven girls to sleep with Harry (if needed of course), and there would be a quieter environment for studying.

This suite was coming along nicely, and would be finished right before the start of term feast.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

By the time dinner was over, Harry and his friends did a couple more hours of studying before it was time for bed. But this time, Luna and Cho were ready to take last night's event further. Cho turned to Harry.

"Harry, I want you to undress me."

Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion. Did he mishear her?

"Uh, Cho?"

"Harry, don't be nervous. Remember what we did last night? We're gonna do it again. So take a few deep breaths to calm down."

Harry did so.

"Now go ahead and take off my clothes."

Harry slowly began to undress Cho. He took off her shirt slowly; Cho raised her arms as her shirt was raised over her head, before it was finally on the floor. He then unbuttoned her pants, undid the zipper, and slowly pulled them down to her ankles. Cho stepped out of her pants, and stepped back a bit to show him her sexy body.

"Keep going, Harry." She said seductively.

"Uh, what? What about Luna?"

"Don't worry, Harry. You're gonna undress me next. But you're not done undressing Cho yet."

"Wh-wh-what do you. . . you don't mean. . ."

"Yes, Harry. That includes my underwear. Oh, don't be scared Harry! It's Ok, I'll help you out. Take off my bra."

Harry reluctantly moved his hands to her back, and Cho helped guide his hands to her bra clasps. She helped him undo them, and he slowly slid her bra off. He closed his eyes for a moment, not sure about looking at her bare breasts.

"Keep your eyes open! It's Ok, don't worry!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Cho's chest. She had average breasts for her age, not too large. It was clear she wanted Harry to look at them, but she was not done with him yet; there was still one thing left to take care of.

"Take off my panties, Harry."

Harry gulped, then slowly slid her panties down to her ankles. Then once Cho stepped back, she was standing completely naked in front of Harry for the first time. Harry was quite scared now; he thought that was such a gorgeous body, but he somehow didn't feel ready to be in this situation.

"Don't worry, Harry! I know how nervous you feel. Luna, you're up next."

Luna stood up in front of Harry. "Take off my shirt, Harry."

Harry took off her shirt and then her pants, the same way he did to Cho. Luna then briefly stepped back for Harry to admire her body, but there was more to come. However, there was a strain that the girls apparently noticed, and it had to be taken care of immediately.

"We'll get my underwear off in a bit. First though, we need to undress you. I'll get his shirt off. Cho, you get his pants."

And just like that, Harry was down to his boxers again. He somehow knew the girls already saw his erection last night, straining to get out of his underwear. Yet somehow, he wanted to make an effort to hide it.

"Now Harry, it's time to take my bra and panties off. Let's start with my bra." chirped Luna. She guided his hands to her bra clasps, and like Cho, she helped him unhook her bra, and slide it off.

"And now my panties, Harry. And please keep your eyes on my body." she said softly.

Harry could not hesitate, even though he wanted to. Soon, Luna and Cho were both standing naked in front of him, and smiling the most seductive smile Harry had ever seen.

Cho went forward, and in one swift movement, she pulled down Harry's boxers. Harry's big penis finally sprung out of him, and the girls were quite amazed at his size.

"There we go! Hey, don't blush Harry! I know how nervous you feel, but we really care about you, and this is what we're doing to help take your mind off of these deaths for a while." said Cho in an assuring voice.

"Harry, we want this to happen!" said Luna, agreeing with Cho. "We want you to see our naked bodies, and for us to see your body too. I know you're nervous, but you'll do Ok. It's like we said earlier, boys would want to be in your place now!"

Harry could only nod in agreement. He wasn't sure how to respond.

"Harry, have you ever seen a naked girl before?" asked Cho.

"Well. . . not in person, but I think I've seen a few in my cousin's magazines that he owned." Harry said meekly.

"Ah. But this is different, Harry. This is real, and in person. I can tell it's difficult for you to seeing us like this for the first time, but don't worry! We're doing this because we _love_ you." said Cho.

"Harry, in case you were wondering, these are what girls look like." explained Luna. She went on to explain girls' body part to Harry, including the breasts and the vaginas (she noted that those were where the differences were most noted). She and Cho then went on to explain about sex, and how it works, as well as different positions, how males and females react, and various charms and spells to use during sex. After about an hour or so, Harry was sex-educated.

"Now let's start with some kissing before we go to bed, shall we Harry? You can kiss me first," said Luna softly. And for the next five minutes or so, Harry and Luna embraced themselves in a deep kiss. For part of that time, they massaged each other's tongues, until they finally broke.

"My turn for kissing, Harry!" said Cho.

And just like Luna, Harry and Cho shared a deep five minute kiss. Again, their tongues battled each other, but in a bit of a more. . . erotic way.

Once they were done, it was bedtime. Once his potions were taken, Cho had Harry lie on his back. She then curled to his right, while Luna curled to his left. And once the lights were dim, they fell into a deep slumber.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Ok, so the beginning of this Chapter might be spaced out a bit odd. I'll see if I can fix it soon.

In the meantime, there's more to come. Actual sex scenes will begin within the next couple of chapters or so; I promise. Also, there's the trial for the Dursleys. I'm not sure whether it'll be the next Chapter, or the Chapter after, but I'll let you guys know.

Anyways, hope you guys had a great New Year! Now that 2016 is here, I think it's time for a personal New Year celebration; you guys say?


	8. Chapter 8: Trial 3, Ministry vs Dursleys

Harry was watching Sirius fall through the veil once again.

"SIRIUS! NO!" he cried, as the body of his beloved godfather passed through.

Lupin's grip on him seemed to feel warmer and warmer, until. . .

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry woke to the feeling of two naked bodies on either side of him; He looked and saw that Luna and Cho were rubbing their bodies against him, and closed on him like a sandwich. He felt a bit nervous at this feeling, yet somehow it felt. . . so good!

"Another nightmare, Harry?" whispered Luna. "We have something that'll help, but it won't be ready until the following night or so."

"A-and what is that?" Harry asked in a soft but nervous tone.

"You'll just have to find out yourself!" Cho giggled. "Don't panic, Harry! It's something I'm sure you'll love, but it has to be a surprise. You think you can wait another night or so?"

"Uh, I guess I could." said Harry.

"Good. Now try and get back to sleep. We're right here for you, you know!" And the girls began to massage his back and chest until he finally fell back asleep, suddenly feeling very pampered and content from the massage.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The following day Harry had yet another trial to attend to. This time, he was going to witness the trial of his abusive relatives. He was nervous however; he had a feeling his Uncle would probably beat him up or something after the trial. What if the Dursleys were not convicted? Would he be forced to go back to them, and suffer even more?

Fudge and the girls noticed his look, and the girls each took one of his hands for comfort and support; Cho took his left hand and Luna his right.

"Don't be scared, Potter! I have all the evidence against them, and even if they don't get convicted, I'll make sure you never have to go back there ever again!" Fudge reassured him with a smile.

"Thanks, sir!" replied Harry, feeling a bit better and more confident, although it was thanks to the girls that he wasn't trembling that much.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The trial was set to take place at 6PM that evening, at the usual Courtroom Ten. Once again, Harry would serve as a witness for the prosecution, along with his friends. Little did he know that this trial would be a bit of a challenge.

As the Dursleys were being led in, Petunia went in without much of a struggle, and took the seat to the farthest right. Dudley did put up a bit of a fight, but eventually gave in, and took the center seat. Vernon however, was a completely different story.

"GET YOUR FILTHY FREAK PAWS OFF OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M STRONGER THAN YOU BOTH, AND I CAN KNOCK YOU ALL DOWN IN ONE BLOW IF I HAVE TO!"

Vernon was screaming at the two aurors that were struggling to drag him in. Fortunately, there were more aurors that would help out. One of them pointed his wand at Vernon, who had already knocked out one of the aurors with a blow to the face.

" _Petrificus totales!"_ he cried, and Vernon's body became stiff yet again. The aurors then levitated him to the farthest left seat, and put his body to a seating position. Once on the chair, they undid the spell, and used another charm which caused Vernon to be stuck to the seat until the voting was over.

Vernon was shaking with terror and rage. This was all that freak Potter's fault! How dare he! As soon as this nonsense was over, he would drag that boy back to the house, kill him like he should have done fifteen years ago, then throw his dead body into the cupboard where he belonged.

Fudge finally took the stand. "Both the witnesses and the accused are present. Ready to begin?" he asked Percy Weasley.

"Yes sir." He replied. Fudge then banged his gavel to start the session.

"Disciplinary hearing on the sixth of July into offenses committed by Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and Dudley Dursley, all residents of Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

"Interrogators, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic. Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Magical Department of Law Enforcement. And Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Witnesses for the defense, Marjorie Dursley, and Pius Thicknesse!" cried a male voice. Harry looked, and saw not one, but _two_ people walk down to the Dursleys. Marge was giving him quite a hateful stare right now, and he became nervous even more.

"Right on time!" stated Fudge. "Anyways, the charges against the accused are as follows, abuse against a child, namely Harry James Potter, harassment against the said child, negligence, and discrimination against the wizarding world. Vernon is also being charged with attempted murder of an auror, and is now adding a couple counts of assaulting an auror to the charges. How do you three plead?"

"Not guilty!" cried Petunia and Dudley.

"NOT GUILTY! I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO THIS FREAK SHOW GO ON MUCH LONGER!" yelled Vernon.

"QUIET! I'll take that as a 'not guilty,' then, Vernon." sneered Fudge. "Witnesses for the accused!" Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore testified against them, until finally it was Harry's turn. He stood up from his seat, and was shaking in nervousness and anger.

"Please describe what your life was like at the Dursleys" came the voice of Ameilia. "How did they treat you?"

"Well Madame," replied Harry, "these people never loved me. According to them, I was a freak; and was always treated like a slave to them. I had to do all the housework for them, and anytime something weird happened, or if I did something bad, or even if I did something better than my cousin, they would always beat me up, or. . . lock me in a cupboard under the stairs for a while. . . or perhaps have Dudley treat me as his punching bad!"

"About that cupboard, isn't that where you slept?"

"Yes. I slept there until pretty much my first year at Hogwarts. When I got back, I was provided Dudley's second bedroom, which was only a tad bit larger. But that Summer, he put bars on my windows! As Ron stated earlier, he and his twin brothers went to rescue me that same night."

"Have the Dursleys ever lightened up on you since you started Hogwarts?"

"No. In fact, things were getting worse. When I got home from my fifth year, that was the worst part of my life with them. Every night I would have nightmares about. . . about Sirius. . ." He was at a loss of words for a moment.

"YEAH, CRY ALL YOU WANT, BOY! BECAUSE WHEN THIS SHOW'S OVER-"  
"SILENCE!" boomed Fudge. "Anyways, continue Potter! Just hang on a few moments; you're almost done!"

"Th-thanks! Anyways, every time I would have nightmares, my uncle would barge into my room and beat me up just because my nightmares woke them up."

"Very well then Potter. Any defense witnesses have any questions for Potter here?"

"You honor, I do!" replied Pius. "Potter, don't you think that children should be punished for misbehaving?"

"Yes, but not with cruelty and abuse!"

"So? Aren't you supposed to be a troublemaker? According to your relatives, you would always cause trouble."

"I agree with Pius." said Aunt Marge, who was beginning to show signs of anger. "You boy are to come with them after this farce of a trial is over, then when we get home, I'll be happy to join the fun of teaching you a lesson!"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Fudge. "You two witnesses are setting examples of wanting to torment Potter even more. So unless you have any _more appropriate_ questions, I'd suggest you sit down! Potter, you may sit back down now."

"Thanks, Minister!" Harry went and sat back down; this time he was between Hermione and Ginny, who both held his hands for comfort.

Finally, it was time for a verdict.

"Those in favor of conviction?" asked Amelia.

The only two who didn't raise their hands were Marge and Pius.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?"

Marge and Pius raised their hands.

"Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and Dudley Dursley, you three have been convicted of all the charges against you. Vernon Dursley, you have also been found guilty of assaulting aurors, and the attempted murder of one. Your sentences are as follows; Petunia Dursley, you will spend thirty years in Azkaban, and Dudley Dursley, you will spend twelve years in Azkaban, followed by five years of house arrest under supervision. As for you, _Vernon,"_ he added with a sneer, "You are hearby sentenced to forty five years in Azkaban. Take them away!" he banged his gavel.

Once Vernon found he could move again, he got up, and ran towards Harry's seat, knocking out any auror that got in the way. He was getting closer and closer to Harry, who was now cowering in fear, and made a move to run, when Hermione and Ginny aimed their wands at Vernon.

" _Petrificus Totales! Impedimenta!"_ they cried, and Vernon was once again as stiff as a board. The aurors all levitated his body out of the courtroom, while Petunia and Dudley were escorted out themselves. "You'll pay for this, Potter!" yelled Dudley as he was being taken away.

"THAT'S TELLING HIM, DUDDERS!" cried Marge, as she began to advance towards Harry. "HERE I COME BOY! I CAN JUST TAKE YOU TO MY HOME MYSELF, AND WHEN I DO-"

"I don't think so!" cried another auror. " _STUPEFY!"_ and with that, Marge was taken out of the courtroom.

"Looks like another Dursley to bring charges against," Fudge sighed. When will these people learn?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So there ya go! Dursleys, BUSTED! Good riddance to bad rubbish!

I'm not sure where to put Harry next Summer. Perhaps back at Surrey under watch from his reverse harem? I'll see what happens later on in the story.

Harry's first real sex experience takes place next chapter. Until then, later folks!


	9. Chapter 9: First Sexual Experience

"Don't worry, Potter! You did great! I'm sure these people will think twice before making a move against you now." said Fudge, as they were once again headed back to Harry's cell.

"Thanks, Minister! I thought I was a goner!"

"Indeed. But it looks like your Uncle's sister is next. I think I should've brought the charges against them all right after you accidentally blew her up. But it's all said and done now!"

"Thanks, Minister!" replied Harry.

"Anytime, Potter! Anytime! Now, I think you should have dinner, and then go straight to bed. It has been quite a stressful day for you, and I'm sure the girls would agree." said Fudge.

"I suppose," Harry replied with a yawn.

As soon as they were back in his cell, dinner was served right away. Then afterwards, the girls were true to Fudge's word, and agreed to go to bed right away. But they had something planned right before they would go to sleep.

"Harry," said Luna in her dreamy voice, "I think it's time to give you some experience with sex, wouldn't you agree?"

"I. . ." Harry wasn't sure what to say.

"Don't be nervous, Harry! We'll help you out," said Cho. "First though, we gotta get naked. Luna, wanna take off his shirt while I undress in front of him?"

"Sure!" replied Luna. "And Harry, make sure you watch her, Ok? I'm sure you'd love a good show to get you started."

Harry could only nod in agreement. Soon, Cho did a slow dance in front of him, and slowly began to raise her shirt, while Luna took Harry's shirt off. Once it was done, Cho slowly began to slide her pants off her legs, while at the same time, Harry's pants were being taken off by Luna. He was blushing quite red by now.

"Don't blush, Harry! It's Ok!" said Cho in a soft, seductive voice. "Listen, if we didn't love you, would I be standing in front of you in only my underwear?" Harry shook his head. "Would I be," she paused as she reached behind her back, "doing _this_ in front of you?" She finished this question by unhooking her bra, and tossing it aside, all while looking at Harry with a sexy smile. Again, Harry could only shake his head no in response. "Exactly, Harry." She turned her back towards him. "So how about I get these panties off now," she said as she slowly bent down and slid her panties off, before turning back to face him. "Would you be seeing my naked body if I didn't care about you?" she asked again in a soft and husky voice.

"I. . . I guess not." Harry replied, now clad only in his boxers.

"Right. This is to show you how much we love you. Now, Luna will undress in front of you, while I take care of your erection. I'd like to be the first to touch you down there."

"Uh, Ok then." gulped Harry. Luna went to stand in front of him.

"Cho, take his boxers off, and let's see how Harry can handle being given a blowjob." she said in a soft seductive voice. She then turned to Harry. "Harry," she continued as she pulled off her shirt. "We truly care about you, and would do _anything_ to stop your suicide. We want you to live, not just to defeat Voldemort, but to have a happy life."

"I. . ." Harry couldn't finish, as all of a sudden, his boxers were off, and Cho began to lick the entire length of his dick, before swirling her tongue around its tip.

"No more words, Harry. Just relax," Luna said as she slowly pulled down her pants, "and let us do the work for you." Cho then began to take his dick into her mouth inch by inch. She could feel Harry's pre cum oozing out from his dick, as she brought it farther and farther into her mouth. Soon, she was sucking him like a pro, bobbing her head up and down, while Harry witnessed Luna's sexy underwear dance. Luna turned her back to Harry, and wiggled her butt in front of him. "Like what you see, Harry?" she asked. Harry could only nod.

"Good, because it's gonna get better here." Luna undid her bra, and turned back to face Harry, as she tossed her bra aside. She then slowly pulled her panties down. "And now," she paused as her panties reached her ankles and she stepped out, "I'm naked in front of you, and I'm not complaining about it at all!" she finished as she tossed her panties.

Meanwhile, Harry was getting pretty close. "Cho, I can't hold back, I'm gonna. . ." This only caused Cho to bob her head even faster and pick up speed. "No worries, Harry. I'm sure she wants it in her mouth, don't you, Cho?" Cho gave her a thumbs up as if agreeing with her. And soon, Harry erupted into her mouth. She managed to swallow almost all of it, before finally releasing his dick from her mouth. Some cum was dripping out of her mouth, but she managed to get it into her mouth. Now it was Luna's turn.

"Harry, I want you to cum in my mouth, and don't warn me when you're about to, Ok? I want you to surprise me." she asked. Harry nodded, and then Luna took his erection and teased it like Cho did, before finally getting it into her mouth.

As Luna was bobbing her head, Cho went to ask, "Hey, Harry. Wanna touch my breasts? I'm sure they'd like some playing with." And so for the next five minutes or so, Harry was fondling Cho's breast while Luna kept sucking him away. Cho helped guide his hands through various ways of massaging her breasts, including rubbing her nipples, and kneading her entire breasts together. Soon, Harry was about to cum, but as requested by Luna, he gave no warning. In fact, he was distracted by Cho's breast so much that he _couldn't_ give warning. And soon, how cum began to spurt into Luna's mouth. This time, she managed to swallow it whole. "Yummy!" she cried, after taking her mouth off.

It was time to go to sleep, but Luna had something in mind right when they got into their sleeping positions. "Hey Harry, I want you to play with my breasts as well, if you don't mind. I'd love a great experience."

"Sure, Luna!" and Luna turned her back to Harry as they were lying down, and guided Harry's hands to her breasts. For the next couple of minutes or so, Harry was massaging her breasts, until he finally fell asleep; again with two naked bodies against him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Bellatrix aimed her wand at Sirius, which then caused the jet of green light to hit him. Sirius slowly turned to Harry, who was watching in disbelief.

As he began to float into the veil, his ghost came out and screamed at him, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, HARRY! HOW DARE YOU BRING ME HERE! YOU LET ME DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Sirius! Please, I. . . I. . ."

"SAVE IT, HARRY! YOU OUGHTA DIE SOON!" And with those last words, Sirius was gone.

"SIRIUS! PLEASE, I-" screamed Harry. But a ghostly figure came out from the veil and quickly found its way into Harry's mouth.

Harry then tried screaming for Sirius, but it was no use, as he somehow found himself unable to speak. . .

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Got a bit of a cliffhanger ending, but as you all should probably know, this is just the end of another one of Harry's nightmares.

Getting ready to lay out my plans for the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10: Hermione's Special Present

Harry awoke to something in his mouth; a sweet and musky taste that somehow he loved. Looking up, he saw Luna with her pussy sitting on his mouth. She made a couple grinding movements up and down along his mouth to keep it there, as a way to distract him from any more nightmares.

"You know, Harry. It's not really healthy to keep having nightmares and waking up in the middle of the night, especially when it involves losing someone you love." Luna whispered in her dreamy voice.

"Luna's right, Harry." came Cho's voice, who held Harry's cock in her hands. "And even though Sirius was very special to you, you still have us. And trust me, we will _never_ leave you. So try not to think about Sirius or anything like that anymore. Let us help you get rid of your painful memories, and replace them with more. . . _pleasurable_ ones!" she added in a husky voice. She then proceeded to give Harry another blowjob. Slowly her mouth engulfed his dick, and she was sucking him like a pro.

Harry tried to look, but was unable to move his head, thanks to Luna. "Just keep licking my vagina, Harry. It really helps you. Lick until you fall asleep, and let my taste take away your thinking for now," she said in a very soft voice, as if she was whispering Harry to sleep with a soothing lullaby.

Harry kept licking until he got drowsy, then as he came into Cho's mouth, he felt his exhaustion and climax overcome him, and he fell back asleep, suddenly feeling so good; his mouth still engulfed in Luna's pussy, and his dick still locked inside Cho's mouth.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

For the next several nights, Cho and Luna guided Harry through different sexual positions, and explained how they worked. First, they taught him general positions, such as Harry being on top of a girl.

"Simply guide your penis down here, Harry." Cho explained as she referred to her pussy. "That's it! Stick it in there! And keep thrusting in and out. Don't worry! Luna and I broke our hymens with replica toys, so it doesn't really hurt anymore. There you go, just keep going! And cum inside me!" She and Luna used the Contraceptive charm to prevent getting pregnant.

Another position was vice versa; the girl would be on top of Harry, sitting her pussy on his dick.

"Just relax, Harry! I'm going to place my vagina onto your dick; you don't need to move until I tell you to." said Luna, as she positioned herself on top. She then motioned Harry to thrust upwards; slowly at first, then gradually faster.

Other positions they taught him included anal, titty fucking, and the sixty nine position. They were very patient with him, and would always help guide him through if he messed up or wasn't sure what to do. These girls _loved_ him, and this was still just the beginning.

The girls also had a new sleeping position from this point on. Each night, they would crawl into bed naked. Harry would lie on his back, while Luna buried his face in her pussy, lying facedown over his head. Cho would slide his cock inside her while lying down to bury her head into Luna's ass, which she would lick every now and then. Cho used a charm to keep Harry's dick inside her at all times until the following morning, which she would then undo the spell.

Every time Harry had his nightmare about Sirius dying, Luna would grind her vagina over his mouth as a way to wake him up and soothe his mind. Both the girls would whisper soothing words to help him relax, and let him know it was Ok; they would never leave him no matter what happened. Finally, Harry would fall back asleep, the taste of pussy in his mouth so wonderful, and the feeling of being inside a girl so good to him, he would briefly forget about his painful nightmares for a bit.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Finally, it was July the 31st; Harry's eighteenth birthday (I'm putting the characters of age in this story). He of course was not expecting much gifts from his friends (even though Ron and Hermione sent him a couple things on his recent birthdays). But little did he know, he was about to get something very special from an unexpected visitor that very day.

Right after breakfast, Cho stood up. "Harry, there's something I need to get from the Ministry. I think they're presents for you. I'll be right back!" And she went out the door, leaving Luna to watch Harry, who was hoping for something good from his friends.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hey, Hermione! How's your Summer going?" asked Cho.

"Pretty well!" replied Hermione, who had just arrived at Azkaban via Portkey.

"Good! Did you get the items needed for Harry?"

"I sure did!" Hermione double checked, and sure enough she had her pocketwatch, the instructions (just in case), and a recorder that she would later use. She also had a potion that Harry needed to take only tonight, and right before he went to sleep.

"Great!" exclaimed Cho. "Let's go; no time to lose!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Surprise!" came a voice behind Cho, which Harry was not expecting.

"Hermione?" he asked in shock.

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione cried as she ran to give him a hug, knocking him back onto the bed.

"Oh Hermione! These nightmares keep going on. Please make them stop!"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said in a soothing voice. "They'll go away soon. I've got a birthday present for you that will help. But before I give it to you, you have to trust me on it, Ok? I promise you you'll _love_ it, but can you trust me?"

"I. . ."

"Can you trust us, Harry?" asked Cho.

"I. . . I trust you." Harry said reluctantly.

"Good." Hermione replied in a soft voice. She then showed Harry her present.

"A pocketwatch? Hermione, how would an artifact like that help me feel better?" Harry was stunned and confused.

"You'll see, Harry. Please trust me! I just need to give it a few spells for this to work." Hermione replied. She then pointed her wand at the watch.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

She then levitated the watch so that it was dangling in midair.

" _Hypnotica!"_

She then moved the watch in front of Harry's eyes, and with a final spell _("Erotica Mesmorzius!"),_ the watch began to swing directly in front of Harry's eyes, and no matter how hard Harry tried, he could not look away.

"That's it Harry," Hermione said in a soothing voice, "Just look at the watch swing back and forth. . . back and forth. . . back and forth. . .

"Listen to only my voice, Harry. Only my voice. Let my voice guide you deeper and deeper as you focus on the watch and my soft voice. As you focus more, the sleepier you get. Yes. . . so sleepy."

Harry was suddenly getting tired, and found it very hard to keep his eyelids open.

"Harry, on the count of three, you will fall deeply asleep, and into a deep hypnotic trance. One. . . Two. . . Three!"

And with a snap of Hermione's fingers, Harry fell back onto the pillows, eyes closed, and in a deep trance.

"Harry, can you hear me?"

"Yes Hermione." Harry murmured in a low voice.

"Perfect!" thought Hermione! She then continued.

"Harry, I am now going to count backwards from ten to one. When I reach one, you will sink one hundred times deeper than ever before. Ten. . . Nine. . . Eight. . ." She kept going slowly, until she reached "One!" Another snap of her fingers, and Harry suddenly never felt so relaxed and so good in his entire life. It was like being put under a thousand Imperius Curses at once.

"Harry, open your eyes, but stay in this trance." He did so.

"Harry, look at me." said Hermione. "I am now going to take off my clothes. With each article I take off, you will lose more of your bad memories, until they are all gone. I want you to keep your eyes on my body. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Hermione."

"Good." Hermione then proceeded to strip. She slowly raised her shirt, and then tossed over her head. At that same moment, Harry was finding some of his painful memories were suddenly disappearing; as if his mind was being wiped clean of any negative emotions.

Hermione stood, and slowly lowered her jeans, until kicking them off her legs, causing more bad memories to cease. She stood in front of Harry, placing her hands on her hips. "Like what you see, Harry?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"I do." replied Harry, his voice still low, from being in his trance.

"But you want more. You want to see more." continued Hermione. "Say it."

"I want. . . to see. . . more." Harry slowly replied.

"Good. Because there's two more obstacles in the way." Hermione turned around, and undid her bra. She cast it aside, then turned back to face Harry. Finally, her panties were the last to go. And suddenly, Harry's mind was completely clear; no bad thoughts or emotions, not a care in the world.

"Do you like my naked body, Harry?" she asked in a softer voice.

"Yes. . . I do."

"Good. Because it's gonna get better here." Hermione then proceeded to pull down Harry's pants, followed by his boxers, exposing his dick, which was already hard.

"I'm gonna climb on, then give you something that will change your life forever." Hermione then slid on top of Harry, his dick deep inside her pussy. She then aimed her wand at his head, and slowly started to chant. After a while, a light blue light slowly travelled out of her wand, and went straight into Harry's head. The light somehow felt so good. So blissful and soothing. . .

For the next half hour, that light kept projecting itself into Harry. This light was a rather special one; it was a bunch of hypnotic triggers that Hermione recorded to be planted deep inside Harry's mind, and every girl that cared about him would be able to use that trigger to get Harry under control. Afterwards, once the beam ended, Hermione had a few more suggestions to plant into his head.

"Harry, from this moment forward, you will belong to all of us girls that love you. That includes me, Cho, Luna, Ginny, and anyone else that cares about you. You will no longer make any attempts of suicide, and you will continue to live a happy carefree life with us even after you defeat Voldemort. You will become our slave, and we promise you that your life will be much better than it was with your relatives. Do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione." replied Harry.

"Good. Now, I'm going to count up to five. When I reach five, you will be wide awake, these new suggestions and triggers planted deep within your mind. You will feel very good, and perhaps tired. You will eat dinner, and then go straight to bed with us. I will be here tonight to help comfort you. One. . . Two. . . Three. . . Four. . . Five! Wide awake!" Hermione snapped her fingers, and Harry was woken out of trance.

"Hermione? Thank you so much! I feel so better now!" Harry cried, finally looking forward to his new life.

"No problem, Harry! We're always here for you, no matter what!" replied Hermione, as she hugged him again.

After dinner, Luna and Cho proceeded to take off their clothes, until they were naked just like Hermione. Then they took off Harry's shirt, so he would be naked as well. Afterwards, Harry took his potions again, and then Hermione had him consume the potion she brought with her. That potion was a permanent sex slave potion to ensure Harry's life with the girls would go as planned.

Once it was taken care of, Hermione had Harry lay down on his back. She then slid back onto him, muttering a spell that would keep his dick inside her vagina overnight. Cho slept on his left side, and Luna on his right.

"Good night, Harry!" whispered Hermione. "Sleep well!" And she went to dim the lights.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This is where we begin to see some girls of Harry's reverse harem. Next chapter will be a list of hypnotic triggers, and their descriptions. Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11: Hypnotic Triggers and Rants

Hey, guys! So here's the list of hypnotic triggers and the descriptions for each trigger. Each time a trigger is spoken, it will be said in _italics._ I hope this guide help you later on in this story.

 _Bouncy Boobies_ – Causes Harry to remove the girl's shirt, then her bra. Afterwards, he is forced to play with the girl's breasts in various ways.

 _Bubble Butts_ – Causes Harry to caress and play with the girl's bottom.

 _Bare Bottoms_ – Same as above, except Harry is forced to pull down the girl's pants, followed by her panties.

 _Caress, Don't Stress_ – Forces Harry to caress the girl's body. The girl decides where, and guides his hands to any given part of her body.

 _Chat with Cho_ – This trigger only works with Cho. She and Harry have a talk; both naked with her on top of Harry.

 _Female Frenzy_ – This trigger requires four or more girls to be present with Harry; at least one of them using the trigger in front of him. The trigger causes Harry to fall back into trance and have sex with each girl that was present with him, and then sleep with these girls until the following morning.

 _Girls Galore –_ Same as above, except this works with one, two, or three girls.

 _Feel Good with Ginny_ – This trigger only works with Ginny. She and Harry have a talk; both naked with her on top of Harry.

 _Hermione's Helping Hand_ – This trigger only works with Hermione. See above.

 _Luna's Love Chat_ – This trigger only works with Luna. See above.

 _Naughty Girls Get Spanked_ – Causes Harry to spank the girl. Another phrase that can be used is _Spank the Slut._

 _Pussy Cake_ – Causes Harry to pull down the girl's pants, then her panties, and then lick her vagina.

 _Sleepy Boy_ – This trigger puts Harry to sleep.

 _Spank The Slut_ – See _Naughty Girls Get Spanked._

 _Suck Your Stress Away_ – Causes Harry to receive a blowjob.

 _Trance Time_ – Puts Harry back into a deep hypnotic trance.

 _Wet Dreams_ – Plants naughty sexy dreams into Harry's mind. These dreams include girls getting naked in front of him, Harry enjoying a lesbian sex show, girls masturbating in front of him, etc.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ok, so that's the list. But before I end this, I wanted to make a rant about a few things.

I've been getting quite a few negative reviews from some people, mainly because there are a few things I didn't clear out yet. First off, I DO NOT OWN RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY. ALL CONTENT GOES TO J. K. ROWLING, AND FILMS GO TO WARNER BROTHERS.

I think I have mentioned this earlier (if not, I'm sorry), but I try to stick more towards the _films_ of Harry Potter, and NOT the books. First of all, I haven't really read the whole books, and second I've been reading part of the Harry Potter Wiki, and it talks about Harry getting a lot more torture and hell in the novels rather than in the films. For example, Harry gets only _one_ detention with Umbridge (aside from the DA getting detention in the Great Hall). He does _not_ get a week's worth, unlike in the novel. Also, where in the film would I hear Umbridge mentioning herself sending dementors off to Surrey?

Another thing to note, I wanted to mention that the characters would be _of age_ in this fanfic, but there wasn't room in the description. I don't know what happened, but I'm at least able to mention it here. So Harry and the students are gonna be at least seventeen or older (Yes, seventeen. That's when wizards come of age) in this story.

Also, I didn't know England was very strict about gun laws. I've been reading a few other fics, and they involved Harry attempting suicide with a gun; of course various people would stop him. I wanna apologize if involving a gun in this fic was too harsh. Again, I didn't wanna use a wand, as if Harry attempted to kill himself with it, and it didn't work, the Ministry would probably be after him again.

And speaking of which, Fudge was PARANOID, that's all! I felt like he should be given more respect after what he had been through, so I figured I'd give him a chance to redeem himself. I have also read a few fics with him being a death eater, and/or Voldemort supporter, and I was NOT amused.

Regarding the Dursley's trial, I really hated them, and their treatment to Harry. And I wanted to experience what it would be like for them to be treated as wizard criminals, just because their abuse was against one, after all. Yes, Marge was there for two reasons. First, I couldn't think of any other witnesses besides her and Pius Thicknesse, and second, I wanted her to suffer some as well; especially from the way she acted in _Prisoner of Azkaban._

Finally, PLEASE RESPECT MY OPINION! Sure, there were fics I didn't like, such as the Dursleys beating Harry up to death, Evil Dumbledore fics, Fudge being a death eater and/or Voldemort supporter, Umbridge being the same as Fudge, or both of them not being Voldemort supporters, but just want Harry dead, and other such things. But I never left any negative reviews on these fics. I just leave and never read them again. You guys should do the same thing; don't like this fic? DON'T READ THEM ANYMORE. This fic was written just days after I joined this website, and I'm not even halfway done. I think that characters that many of you guys probably hate (such as Fudge, Cho, and Dumbledore) should be given some respect for once, and perhaps another chance!

Anyways, that's all for today; sorry if I sounded offensive, but I just had to get all that off my chest. So please keep all of this in mind, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12: The Remainder of Summer

Harry woke all of a sudden, from yet another nightmare in regards to Sirius' death. Looking up, he saw Hermione, who was awake with a concerned and sympathetic face.

"Oh Harry!" she whispered so soothingly to him, "I'm so sorry you had to go through all this! Don't let these nightmares get to you. Here, have some _wet dreams_ instead, Ok? Back to sleep, my _sleepy boy!"_

And Harry immediately fell back onto his pillows, eyes closed, and sleeping more peacefully. And thanks to that trigger, he began to dream such naughty sexual dreams that he enjoyed so much. One dream was of Hermione masturbating herself with her fingers in front of him. Another was of Cho tying Hermione up to some chains hanging from the wall, and dominating her (which Harry somehow was not upset about). And another had Hermione getting spanked by a giant male (perhaps her father, only much bigger than normal), and smiling at Harry during that time.

Harry was turned on by these dreams; it was too much for him. Before he knew it, he came in his sleep. Hermione took pleasure in that, and smiled to herself for a job well done. These triggers worked like a charm, and thanks to them, Harry would no longer have his nights full of nightmares.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next morning, Harry woke up to that same warm feeling of Hermione on top of him. She undid her spell, and got off of him, blowing a kiss to him.

"Good morning Harry! Sleep well?"

"I certainly did! And for some reason, my dreams were. . . different." Harry replied.

"Well, you should thank me, Harry! You see, I planted some triggers inside of you to help you feel a lot better, and to help improve your life. I hope they're very helpful to you."

Harry paused for a moment, trying to take in what Hermione had said.

"Triggers?" he finally asked, a bit confused, but somehow hopeful.

Hermione continued, "I figured your life has been so miserable for far too long, and we wanted to give you something very special to make it up to you for the rest of your life. So I planted some triggers inside of you to help you feel better, and stop being so upset all the time. You know, we really love you, and we really wanna see you smile again. You've got a whole life ahead of you, ya know?"

"She's right, you know." said Cho. "Harry, it took me a few months to get over Cedric's death, but then I was able to move on. I know it's only been a month or so since Sirius died, but you've been quite miserable long before then. After hearing about your attempt to kill yourself, I felt so bad, I'd do _anything_ to get you up and running again, even if it meant giving up our virginities."

"Your virginities? But Cho-"

"No buts, Harry. You've given up a lot in your life right now, and we're willing to give up what's really a small thing to help save you. You need to move on, and realize what's more important is your life right now, and not those who died saving you. Please trust us, Ok? Pretty please?"

"I. . . " Harry paused for a moment, but then again he really didn't have much of a choice. "I trust you all, Cho."

"Good." she said softly, stroking his cheek.

"I think it's time to use a trigger to help calm you down, Harry." said Luna in her dreamy voice. "You wanna start, Cho, since you're right there with him?"

"Sure thing, Luna. Harry, play with my _bouncy boobies,_ would you please?"

The trigger seemed to work right away, as Harry slowly moved his hands onto Cho's breasts, and began to caress them. Since Cho already had her shirt and bra off, Harry just went straight for the boobs. He kept playing with them for a good fifteen minutes or so, before he finally stopped. He then suddenly realized what he did, and was somehow amazed.

"So _that's_ what the triggers would do! I never thought this would be so. . . wonderful!"

"Well Harry, we want to make this the best lifetime present for you, so I'm glad you enjoy it!" replied Hermione.

And with that, the four went to have breakfast, without any clothing this time.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Harry would still have some nightmares about Sirius, but these nightmares would now be interrupted by one special trigger that would change them into more pleasant dreams.

" _Wet dreams!"_

Harry had enjoyed these dreams so much, it was no surprise that he would cum in his sleep. The girls were smiling at him, and he knew it was Ok. Thanks to the contraceptive charm they used on themselves every night, they could not get pregnant. And even if they did get pregnant by mistake, they had potions and/or a couple spells they would use to undo that pregnancy.

Hermione went back home for the rest of the summer the following Saturday. So she said goodbye to Harry, and let him know there was a surprise for him when he got to Hogwarts, and he was certainly looking forward to it.

Cho and Luna continued to watch Harry over the Summer. Anytime Harry got upset, they would use a random trigger to calm him down. Each night, they would get into their sleeping positions; Luna on Harry's mouth, Cho on his dick with her face in Luna's ass. Before they went to sleep though, they would use the trigger _wet dreams_ to plant sexy dreams inside of Harry's mind, so that he would not be able to dream of Sirius' death. Had Sirius been in any of his dreams now, he probably would be seen having sex with a girl instead, which was of course another turn on for Harry.

At one point, Fudge and Dumbledore introduced Harry to Professor Horace Slughorn, who had agreed to return to Hogwarts and resume his old post as the Potions instructor, while Snape would take over the post for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry was quite shocked and angry about Snape's position in the end, but it took a trigger _("Caress! Don't stress!")_ to get him under control. He hoped that Snape would not be so hard on him this year, but of course, the girls had planned for him to be with at least one of the girls in every class he'd take.

Harry received other birthday gifts, such as a Quidditch guide from Ron, a photo album from Ginny Weasley, which featured naked photos of her, and a joke bookd guide from Fred and George Weasley. He also would receive the required textbooks for his sixth year upon his arrival at Hogwarts, since he was under watch at Azkaban.

The night before his return to Hogwarts, Cho and Luna had a quick announcement for him before bedtime.

"Harry," said Luna, "We reserved a compartment for us on the train, as we need to have a discussion with you regarding your last two years at Hogwarts. Cho and I, as well as Hermione and a few other girls will be there to discuss with you what our plans are, and how things at Hogwarts will run. Part of that discussion will involve what your surprise is, but don't expect any hints from us, Ok? We want this to be very special for you."

"K, Luna." replied a very sleepy Harry (in this case, there would be no need to use the trigger _sleepy boy._ )

"K then!" she chirruped. "Good night, Harry! Happy _wet dreams!_ " And with that, they gave Harry his potions, and got into their sleeping positions. Harry fell asleep before Luna's vagina went onto his mouth.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Ok, so that's the Summer! Next chapter, we go back to Hogwarts for Harry's sixth year.

I just wanted to thank everyone for their support regarding my rants in the previous chapter. I'll try not to let these negative reviews bother me, but it's not gonna be easy. I do wanna thank you all for your encouragement for me to continue; we've got a long way to go before this story is finished.


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting on the Train

At last, the first of September came, and Harry and the girls packed their things, and prepared to take a portkey to King's Cross Station.

When they got there, they met up with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Together, they were the first to make it through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾. Once onboard the Hogwarts Express, Hermione went to have a chat with Ron, while Harry and the others went to their selected compartment. This compartment was actually a bit bigger than most compartments; though not as much, it still had more room, and therefore was an ideal place for a meeting.

"Harry," said Ginny, who was holding his hands sympathetically, "Once a few more girls other than Hermione get here, we can get started with this meeting. The reason you're here is because we have a new plan for you while at Hogwarts. I'm pretty sure this will work out well for you."

"I hope so too, Ginny! I've been so upset for far too long now!"

Ginny had Harry sit on the floor opposite the door, when Hermione was coming in, along with Tonks. As soon as the train started moving, Hermione locked the door, and put a silencing charm as to not be disturbed.

"Ok, so you all know why you're here, right?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded, including Harry.

"Ok," Hermione continued, "So Harry, we're gonna talk about what's gonna happen at Hogwarts during your last two years. You're still on suicide watch, and since you belong to us now, we've arranged for you a very special private suite in Hogwarts, where you will be staying overnight instead of your dorms."

Harry was a bit excited about having a private suite.

"Now, each night at least two or more girls will be staying with you in that suite, just in case you should ever get upset, and perhaps begin to feel extremely lonely and emotional. I know how it feels to lose people, but we wanna make sure that you can move on, and that you realize you still have us.

"Another thing to note is that now we have been assigned as assistant guardians of the school."

Harry paused for a moment, and then asked "Assistant guardians?"

"Yes. Each house will have two guardians; at least one of them will be keeping an eye on you. Now, just a reminder that these guardians have the power to give or take away house points, assign detentions, and such. So you need to be careful, Ok?"

"I. . . I guess so."

"Good." Hermione continued. "Now, you will have at least two of us in each of your classes, and at least one of us will be sitting right next to you as another way to keep an eye on you. When it's bedtime, you will be lying in bed completely naked with whichever ladies are sleeping with you. Anytime you have nightmares, or if you really feel like getting angry, please let us know, and we can help you calm down. Remember, we all love you, and would do anything to keep you alive and happy. You with us on that, Harry?"

"I am." Harry replied.

"Good. One more thing." Hermione then had Tonks speak;

"Harry, I'm going to be your bodyguard during your stay at Hogwarts. I'll be with you in your suite during the night, in case you feel like running away during the night. You Ok with that?" she smiled.

"I guess so." Harry said in a low voice.

Hermione spoke again; "Good. Now one more thing. Regarding your surprise, it's in your suite along with your belonging. It should help you adjust to your new life." she smiled at Harry, who was already anxious now.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Before their arrival at Hogwarts, Harry spotted Malfoy and quite a few of his goons walking right past the compartment.

"Excuse me for a sec girls. I gotta go check something," he said as he got out his invisibility cloak.

He snuck over to the car Malfoy and his goons were at, and before he walked in, he took out some instant darkness powder (one of his gifts from Fred and George), and used it to sneak into the train compartment. He climbed up onto the luggage that was above Malfoy, just as the smoke cleared.

"Hogwarts," he heard Malfoy mutter, "What a pathetic excuse of a school! I think I'd pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower if I'd have to continue for another two years!"

Harry overheard the gang talking about Malfoy's plans as a death eater, when at last the train arrived at Hogsmeade station.

"You two go on," he heard Malfoy. "I wanna check something."

As soon as the compartment was empty, Malfoy closed the door, and shut the shades to the compartment with a charm.

"Didn't Mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter?" he sneered, as he turned towards him. _"PETRIFICUS TOTALES!"_

Harry fell to the floor with a loud thud, as Malfoy walked over to him, removing his cloak and standing over him with a sour look on his face.

"Oh yeah," he continued, "she was dead long before you could wipe the drool off your chin!" He them stamped on Harry's face hard, breaking his nose.

"That's for my father!" he sneered softly, but with anger. "Enjoy your trip back to London!" And with that, he threw the cloak back over Harry, as he strolled out the compartment, and onto the station.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Little did Malfoy know that Luna was right there hiding under a table. As soon as Malfoy left, she got up, and went over to Harry, drawing out her wand.

" _Finite!"_

The cloak flew off of him, and Harry found he could move again. "Luna! How did you know where I was?"

"I was right there under the table. I heard of Malfoy's plans too, and it doesn't sound good. Just try to stay out of his way, Ok?

Harry nodded, and they finally made it out of the train. Unfortunately, they had missed the carriages, but they were able to find another way in; through a large gate located right by the station.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry if this chapter (and possibly the next) is a bit short. I just wanted these two moments of arriving at Hogwarts to be separate scenes, as Dumbledore's got quite a bit to say in the opening feast, as well as Harry's first encounter with the private suite.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	14. Chapter 14: Speech and the Private Suite

"Sorry I made you miss the carriages by the way, Luna." said Harry, as he and Luna walked towards the gate.

"That's Ok!" replied Luna, "It's like being with a friend!"

"I am your friend, Luna!"

Professor Flitwick stood there as they walked through the gate.

"About time! I've been looking all over for you two! Right, names?" he asked.

"But Professor Flitwick," replied a confused Harry, "You've known me for five years!"

"No exceptions, Potter!" replied Flitwick.

Two men were there, preparing to close and lock the gate.

"Who are those people?"

"Aurors, for security reasons."

They overheard Malfoy arguing with Filch over a walking stick that Malfoy was bringing into the school. Snape was there, offering to vouch for Malfoy, who then looked at Potter with a grin on his face.

"Nice face, Potter!"

Luna then turned to him. "Would you like me to fix it for you? Personally, I think you look a bit more devil may care this way, but it's up to you!" She went on to explain that she had mended several broken toes, and that a broken nose would perhaps be no different.

"Alright then, give it a go." said Harry. Luna then pointed her wand at his nose.

" _Episkey!"_

Harry felt a painful sensation inside his nose, as a result of its mending. He then looked back at Luna. "How do I look?"

"Exceptionally ordinary." she replied.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Where have you been?" cried Hermione, as Harry sat down at the table, "And what happened to your face?"

"I'll explain later," replied Harry, as he wiped off the blood from his face with a napkin.

Later on after dinner, Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Very best of evenings to you all!" he began, as the students quieted down. "First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff, Professor Horace Slughorn!" a round of applause was heard as Slughorn rose from his seat.

"Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master. Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by none other than Professor Snape."

Another round of applause rose, while some of the students could be heard muttering "Snape?" Afterwards, Dumbledore continued.

"Second, allow me to introduce Gabrielle Delacour, a transfer student from Beauxbatons who, in case some of you have missed the Sorting, was sorted into Hufflepuff. Please join me in welcoming her." A round of applause arose for Gabrielle, who rose from her seat.

"Another thing I wanted to announce, is that for those who don't know, one of our fellow students, named Harry Potter, tried to kill himself last Summer because of his miserable life he has been constantly going through."

Some shocked murmurs could be heard; even a few Slytherin students were shocked at the news. Malfoy and his goons, on the other hand, seemed amused about this.

"Now, he is on a suicide watch, so fear not, my friends! However, I must ask each and every one of you to try and go easy on him. I know some of you," he said while looking a bit more towards the Slytherin table, "were bullying him, and/or just treating him poorly. From this point forward, I ask all of you to please not do that anymore. Doing so can lead to very serious punishments from our staff.

"Speaking of which, to ensure the safety of the school, in addition to prefects, I have also added two assistant guardians for each house. Now, while these guardians are putting more focus on Potter, they will still be keeping their eyes out for every single one of you. Be aware that the guardians have just the same power as prefects, so watch yourself!

"And finally, on a more important note. As you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival tonight, and you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man, who like you, sat in this very hall, walked in this castle's corridors, slept under its roofs. He seemed to all the world, a student like any other. His name. . . Tom Riddle."

Loud murmurs could be heard among the students throughout the entire Great Hall.

"Today, of course," Dumbledore continued, "He's known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact: Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls." He paused for a moment, then continued, "But in the end, our greatest weapon. . . is you. There's something to think about! Now off to bed! Pip pip!"

And with that, all the students left the Great Hall; Ginny and Hermione led Harry to his private suite, while all the others headed off to their respective Common Rooms.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The private suite was located at a portrait located on the ground floor. Somehow, the girls were able to find it Ok, as Dumbledore provided them directions on how to get there, as well as the password.

Once they got to the portrait, they spoke the password, "Studious Success," and the portrait opened to reveal a long set of stairs that descended from the ground floor. At the bottom of the stairs, there was a door, which opened up to reveal a very large suite.

This suite consisted of a few large rooms, which covered about a quarter square area of the ground floor. The door at the bottom of the stairs led to the living room, a spatial room that looked like the Gryffindor Common Room, only a bit smaller. It had a fireplace, some chairs, a sofa, television set, and bookshelves. It also featured a small study area in the corner.

Next was a room filled with a swimming pool and spa area, followed by a workout room. There was also a small kitchen and dining room, although it would probably not be used a lot (it was still useful just in case). Finally, there was a huge master bedroom overlooking the Black Lake. It had a spacious bathroom, which consisted of a full bath (the tub was actually big enough to fit five people or so in it), a large closet, and a huge king sized bed enough for seven people to sleep on.

Next to that bed lay a small bedside table; there was what looked like a remote control.

"That's your surprise Harry! Another birthday gift." said Ginny. "I'm sorry if it was late though; we needed to run a few last minute tests to make sure it worked."

"What's that remote for?" asked Harry.

"We'll tell you tomorrow. For now, why don't we go to bed?"

"I agree with Ginny!" said Hermione.

"Very well then." replied Harry.

And with that, clothes were taken off, and although Harry did just see Ginny's naked body in the photo album he got last Summer, this was his first time seeing her up close and in person.

"You like my body, Harry?" asked Ginny in a seductive tone.

"I. . . I do." murmured Harry in a low voice.

"Well, I wanna see you too. So let's get those clothes off!" And before Harry knew it, he was standing naked in front of the girls.

"Woah, Harry! You look so. . . gourgeous!" exclaimed Ginny.

"We can play with bodies tomorrow, but for now, let's go to bed. You look so tired, my _sleepy boy!"_ said Hermione, putting emphasis on the trigger. Harry was able to tuck himself in before finally falling fast asleep. He was already sound asleep, he didn't even hear Tonks come in to the suite. The girls did, however, and gave her a thumbs up as to thank her for being here. Ginny crawled to his left side, and Hermione to his right. Together, they snuggled close, thinking of the year they were about to begin.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So here's the suite! Hopefully I didn't leave out too much detail; any questions on the suite, please feel free to ask!

Now, there are several moments in HBP that I feel like can't be left out, including the students learning about felix felicis, Ron trying out for quidditch, and yes, Katie Bell and the cursed necklace. So yeah, I do wanna apologize to any Katie Bell lovers. However, I'm gonna have her recover fully _before_ the Christmas break, so that she can spend a longer time at Hogwarts, and perhaps have more opportunities with Harry.

Anyways, time for me to head to bed. Been working outside in the snow, and I'm about to get sick with a cold. _

Anyways, peace out!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	15. Chapter 15: First Day of Classes

Harry woke up to a feeling of warmth and wetness around his cock. He looked, and saw Tonks giving him a wake up blowjob. In a matter of minutes, Harry came into her mouth.

"Good morning, Harry!" said Tonks, after swallowing his cum. "Sleep well?"

"I suppose. Thanks to you all, I haven't been having as many nightmares as I did." replied Harry.

"That's good. Hopefully soon you won't have any. Now up we go! Don't wanna be late for classes."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was deep in thought while washing himself in the shower. He thought to himself that if it weren't for his friends, especially the girls, he probably would be dead by now. He never knew that so many people in this world actually _loved_ him. His relatives were probably preventing him from knowing about it, perhaps?

He thought of Ron and Hermione, his two very best friends, and his first friends he had made during their first year at Hogwarts. Sure these two cared about him, but this was a very small, and hardly noticable number. As time went on, he made a few more friends, but did not realize that he would be making a lot more friends than that.

Especially with girls. Girls that would love to get into his pants. Girls that somehow _wanted_ him to get into their pants. They absolutely loved him, and the more Harry thought about it, the harder it was to stop thinking about these girls.

He especially thought of Cho; she was distressed when her boyfriend Cedric was killed, yet somehow she got over it (though it wasn't for several months). Harry was surprised she never tried to kill herself over his death. Sirius was like a family to him just as Cedric was to Cho, yet just a short while after his death, he attempted suicide, only to get stopped by Fudge and his friends. He never thought Cho still cared about him, after all she was put under veriteserum by Umbridge to reveal the D. A.

Speaking of Fudge, Harry was surprised that Fudge turned on the good side. Right after seeing Voldemort in the Ministry, even Fudge had to admit that he was wrong this whole time. But even by that time, Harry still thought the Ministry was gonna be against him. Somehow, Fudge did care about him after all. Harry found out that the Minister was driven to paranoia after the TriWizard Tournament, thinking that Dumbledore was after his power.

Harry then thought back to Hermione; he never thought that he would be seeing one of his very best friends screwing him to sleep, naked and seductive; he never thought Hermione would be like this in front of him, yet somehow there she was.

And Ginny too; she was just as beautiful nude, but one thing crossed his mind. _She was Ron's sister!_ As much as Harry loved her, he did not want to interfere with Ron's family, especially when Ron was another one of his best friends. He knew that every now and then, Ron would get jealous over him, just like when Harry was unwillingly made champion in the TriWizard Tournament. Ron was so jealous, it looked as though their friendship was coming to an end. Thankfully, that didn't happen. But what would Ron do if he found out Harry was dating his sister? More importantly, how would he react if Harry was dating several girls? He thought of how upset Ron would probably become, and he began to feel completely nervous and scared. He did not want to lose any more of his friends, especially one of his best mates. His heart began to sank, and he buried his fane in his hands, not wanting this moment to happen anytime soon.

Just as he was ready to cry though, the shower door opened, and although he did not hear any voices of footsteps (being deep in thought), he did feel hands massaging his shoulders. Harry turned, and saw Ginny and Hermione standing in the shower with him, both naked, and with those lovely smiles. . .

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well," began Harry who was at a loss of words, "As much as I love all of you, Ron might not. . ."

"Not what?" asked Ginny in a soft voice, her face filled with concern.

"He might get so jealous and. . . and angry that I have all these girls loving me, and-"

"And he'll have to deal with it," interrupted Hermione, who began to shampoo Harry's hair. "I'll have you know that I took care of him, so that he would be supportive of that idea," she assured him.

"Oh, thanks Hermione!" Harry was beginning to feel relieved by now.

"Anytime, Harry! Now how about you just relax and let us clean you up." she replied, her hair glistening under the wet water, along with Ginny's.

Harry could not help but notice how even gorgeous these girls looked in the shower. As his hair was being rinsed, Ginny asked for him to wash her. Harry nodded, and he shampooed her hair, just as Hermione was scrubbing his body with soap. Once the respective areas were rinsed out, Hermione asked, "wash my hair?" Harry didn't need to be told twice, as he washed her hair. He then proceeded to scrub Ginny's body, which truly looked so beautiful. In fact, Harry couldn't really ecide which of these bodies were the most beautiful; it was just too hard. Once everyone was rinsed out, they dried themselves off, got dressed, and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, where they would receive their class schedules.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Later on after breakfast, Harry was scheduled to start the day with Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was hoping that Professor Snape would change his attitude towards him.

Unfortunately, this class with Snape was just as bad as when he did Potions with him. Snape continued to show negative emotions towards everyone except Malfoy and his friends. At one point, after Hermione answered a few questions from him during lecture, Snape got quite annoyed, called her a know-it-all, and took five points from Gryffindor.

"Harry, don't get involved in this!" she whispered harshly to him, as Harry was getting angry at Snape for insulting one of his friends. Harry was reluctant and had his mouth open, but backed off before Snape could do anything else. At last, the class was finally over, and Harry was lucky enough to have walked away without getting detention for overreacting.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Having fun, are we boys?" asked Professor McGonagall later on, when Ron and Harry were hanging out, chatting with one another.

"I had a free period, Professor!" replied Harry.

"So I've noticed." said McGonagall. "I would think you'd want to fill in with Potions, or is it no longer your ambition to become an auror?"

"It was, but I was told I had to get an 'Outstanding' in my O. W. L."

"So you did, when Professor Snape was teaching Potions. However, Professor Slughorn is perfectly happy to accept NEWT students with 'Exceeds Expectations.'"

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Harry, "Um, I'll head there straightaway!"

"Good!" replied McGonagall, but Harry wouldn't be going alone. "Potter, take Weasley with you; he looks far too happy over there." she added with a smile.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I can't take Potions now!" complained Ron, "There's Quidditch Trials coming up; I need to practice!"

Upon arriving at the Potions classroom, Slughorn heard them enter. "Ah! Harry my boy, I was beginning to worry! Brought someone with us, I see."

"Ron Weasley, sir." Ron introduced himself. "But

"Nonsense! We'll sort you out; any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out!"

"Sorry sir, we haven't got our books yet." replied Harry.

"Not to worry, get what you want from the cupboard." Slughorn pointed to a cupboard that had an extra two textbooks, one of them being new while the other one was old. Ron and Harry had a brief battle over the new one, which Ron won. Thus, Harry was unfortunately stuck with the old one; not so unfortunate for long, though.

Slughorn, with the help of Hermione, explained a few various potions (Hermione was able to describe each potion's effect). One of the potions was a very powerful love potion called amortentia, which although does not create actual love, it would cause an extremely powerful infatuation or obsession. Romilda was staring at that potion, and was somehow eager to get her hands on it. That is, until Slughorn closed the lid.

Later on, Katie pointed out a tiny vial of a curious potion, which Slughorn introduced to the class. That potion was Felix Felicis, also known as "liquid luck."

"It's liquid luck." said Hermione, describing the potion. "It makes you lucky."

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor." said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, disasterous should you get it wrong. One sip and you will find that all your endrevors succeed." He paused for a moment. "At least, until the effects wear off." He then proposed a challenge; whoever could make an acceptable Draft of Living Death within an hour would earn that tiny vial of Felix Felicis. "I should point out however, only once did a student manage to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless, good luck to you all. Let the brewing commence!"

As soon as everyone got started, Harry opened his book, and found that this book was not like the other books the students had. To start with, the first page he saw had a note that said "This book is the property of the Half Blood Prince." For a brief moment, he wondered who that was, but then decided he'd find out later.

Moving on, he went to find the instructions for brewing the Draft of Living Dead. As soon as he found the instructions, he saw that some of them had notes written by that mysterious Prince. Some of these notes mentioned different ways of performing a given step. For example, instead of cutting up a bean, the note there said to crush that bean, stating that it would release the juices better. Hermione insisted that her instructions specifically said to cut the beans, but Harry somehow disagreed with her.

Later on, once everyone was finished, their potions were tested one by one via the drop of a leaf. When it came to Harry's turn, the Professor couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the effects of the potion on the leaf. "Merlin's beard!" he cried, "This is perfect! I'd say one drop would kill us all!" He then awarded Gryffindor an additional twenty points, and provided Harry with the vial of liquid luck. "Use it well!" he advised.

A small round of applause could be heard in the room, but Hermione didn't seem to pleased, as she slowly shook her head.

Harry was holding the book behind him, thinking it would be useful for him. Little did he know that this book would cause trouble for him soon, just like Riddle's diary did to Ginny four years ago.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Ok, so perhaps I only covered the morning of that said day. But I didn't want this chapter to be too long.

Regarding the previous chapter, I originally wanted to name it, "Dumbledore's Speech and the Private Suite," but for some reason, character limits were at it again, so I had to shorten the chapter title.

Regarding the "assistant guardians," these were planned to be student guardians, meaning that this job is applies to high year students of Hogwarts. Just so you know.

Now, I've got a semester that's about to begin, so I'm probably not gonna be updating this chapter as much now, but don't worry! I'm still far from done with this story.

Peace out! :)


	16. Chapter 16: After the Classes

Harry was walking back to the Great Hall for dinner after a long day of classes. He thought of everything that has happened so far, especially with Potions class. His grades in that class were somehow beginning to improve.

Regarding the book he found, he somehow found it very useful. Not only did it mention how to actually brew perfect potions, it also mentioned a few spells and charms that perhaps no one knew, except for the Prince himself. He needed to figure out who the mysterious Half Blood Prince was, and soon. But for now, he his his book in the Suite.

Along the way, he heard a drawling voice behind him, one that he was hoping to not hear again this year for once.

"So Potter, think you're better than us, huh?"

Harry turned and saw Draco Malfoy approaching.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked with a sneer.

"Where are your manners?" Malfoy replied. "Anyways, you think you can make better potions than us, huh? You think you can get all the ladies to follow you around and lick your shoes Potter? I'd be surprised if it wasn't actually true; if perhaps the ladies are just _pretending_ to like you. Wait, NO I WOULDN'T!" he snickered.

"Why don't you show me some respect for once, Malfoy?" Harry was getting quite annoyed. "For your information, these people truly care about me. If they didn't, would you see me here by now? No. Doesn't your father ever teach you manners?" Harry paused for a moment. "Oh wait," he added with a small smile, "he's in Azkaban because even girls would certainly hate to date someone with a noodle dick, especially a Death Eater."

Malfoy was beginning to get angry, and was ready to draw his wand out. "For _your_ information Potter, my father's locked up because of YOU. And you're going to pay for that. Soon, you'll be reunited with your drooling relatives, as I reunite with my dear father."

"Oh yeah? Well, if my parents were drooling dumbasses, perhaps your father was even worse? I'll bet he never got a passing grade in any of his OWLs."

Malfoy, having lost his temper by now, drew his wand out. " _Impedimenta!"_

Harry was quick, and dodged with his wand already drawn out. "Come on Malfoy, you want a piece of me? You're gonna have to do better than that!"

 _"Stupefy!"_ another jet of light came towards Harry, who bellowed _"Protego!"_ to block the spell. _"Incarc-"_

"All right! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Both turned, and saw Hermione come rushing over to them. "Both of you, explain!"

"This is between Potter and I, you filthy mudblood!" sneered Malfoy. "I'd suggest you go find a classroom to mastrubate in, you filthy disgusting-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HERMIONE THAT WAY, MALFOY!" yelled Harry, his wand still pointed at Malfoy.

"Harry, let me handle this," said Hermione calmly. "Malfoy, just so you know-"

But Malfoy refused to listen. _"Everte Statum!"_ he bellowed, causing Hermione to fly back and flip over before landing flat on her back.

That caused Harry to lose his temper even more. He walked towards Malfoy, and screamed _"STUPEFY!"_ The stunning spell hit Malfoy in the chest, knocking him out. Harry then rushed over to Hermione, and pulled her to her feet.

"Hermione, you Ok?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine Harry, stay here a sec." Hermione went over to Malfoy, and revived him. Shortly after, she began to speak.

"Malfoy, I am disappointed in you. As much as I do not appreciate being called a mudblood and being insulted like that, attacking a student like that is not acceptable. Besides, remember what Dumbledore said? Harry has been through a lot lately, and you need to turn your behavior towards him around right now."

Malfoy paused for a moment, then spoke, "You can't tell me what to do, you filthy-"

"Actually Malfoy, I can. I happen to be an assistant guardian," interrupted Hermione, who flashed her guardian badge at his face. That shut Malfoy up. "and therefore, I can tell people what to and what not to do."

Malfoy was stunned. "I. . . I just. . ." he stuttered.

"Five points from Slytherin." said Hermione. "And be lucky I'm not reporting you to Dumbledore. . . _yet."_ she added with a sneer.

Malfoy still had his mouth open in shock, but then turned and stormed off. Hermione then turned to face Harry.

"Harry, ten points to Gryffindor for standing up to me."

"Anytime, Hermione!" Harry smiled.

"But," Hermione continued, "As much as I appreciate it, it would be good if you didn't retaliate like that to Malfoy either. I know he insulted me, and he's been doing that for quite some time, but there was no need to attack him like that. In the future, the next time he calls me mudblood, or anything like that, you should just ignore him. He's doing this because he's jealous, and wants all the attention, Ok?"

"Well. . . it won't be easy." Harry replied.

"I know, but you can do it!" Hermione exclaimed. "Anyways, let's get some dinner. I'm hungry, and I'm sure you're hungry as well."

And the two of them headed off to the Great Hall, but not without more disturbance.

Along the way they spotted a couple of first year Gryffindors having a fight over a game of exploding snap they just finished. At first it was just verbal, but then they began hitting and kicking each other and casting various spells as well. And one was knocked out onto the ground, when Hermione had her wand out.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Both their wands went flying into the hands of Hermione, who briefly turned to Harry.

"Harry I'm sorry, but I have to take back the points I gave you." she whispered. Harry nodded in understanding.

She then turned to the students. "Ashley! Devin! What's going on here? Explain!"

Both students told their story of what happened, and she listened. Once they were finished, Hermione continued.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for that ruckus. I want you two to apologize to each other." They did so, and afterwards, they continued to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Kids these days. . ." muttered Hermione to herself.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After dinner, Harry was accompanied by Susan Bones and Megan Jones. Susan Bones was assigned an assistant guardian of Hufflepuff, along with Hestia Jones. Hestia decided for Megan to accompany Harry, while she patrolled the Hufflepuff corridors.

Once inside the suite, Susan turned to Harry. "Harry, this remote is an altering reality remote. This thing can change people so that they can look and/or act different. For instance, you can change a girl physically so that she would look like a domnitrix, a schoolgirl, or even a diapered toddler. You could also just change the mental mind of a girl with that remote. Unfortunately, you can't change a person's physical age with that. And also note that these effects do not last forever. After you use that remote on someone, you have to use the numbered buttons on this dial to set an amount of time for that effect to last. The most it can be is up to twenty four hours. Afterwards, the effect wears off." She then went on to explain additional functions, and different settings the remote had.

"Now that it's all said and done, we can use that remote. But let's wait until this weekend, Ok? We've got a busy rest of the week, and we need some rest. Right, Megan?"

Megan nodded in agreement. "Harry, time for you to see some naked Hufflepuffs for the first time, so let's strip!"

And with that, clothes were off, and the three just had a short session of sex, with just licking and caressing for about ten minutes or so. Afterwards, they fell asleep; Harry on his back, Susan on his right, and Megan on his left.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Yeah, sorry it took a while, but I'm having my Spring Semester now. And the work is quite difficult. I'm quite nervous about it as we speak.

So here's my Assistant Guardian layout: Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley are the assistants for Gryffindor, Susan Bones and Hestia Jones for Hufflepuff, Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang for Ravenclaw, and finally Daphne Greengrass and Narcissa Malfoy for Slytherin. At least one of them (if not both) will be sleeping with Harry each night in the private suite.

Peace out, folks! :)


	17. Chapter 17: Tom's Invitation to Hogwarts

A couple days later, Harry was scheduled to go to the first of several one on one meetings with Professor Dumbledore. These meetings were to gather clues as to how Voldemort was staying strong, and the secrets of his power. As soon as those secrets were found, they would be able to defeat him for good.

"Ah, Harry! You got my message. Come in." called Professor Dumbledore, after Harry arrived at his office. "How are you?"

"Fine sir." replied Harry.

"Enjoying your classes? I know Professor Slughorn is most impressed with you."

"I think he overestimates my ability, sir!" replied Harry.

"Do you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Definitely."

"What about your time outside of class?" Dumbledore paused for a moment. "How is that new suite?"

"Very brilliant, sir! I've never seen such an amazing place to stay in." exclaimed Harry.

"Ah, I figured. I hope you will continue to enjoy it, but enough chitchat. You're probably wondering why I summoned you here tonight. The answer lies here." Dumbledore said, as he pointed out a large cabinet filled with many vials.

"What you're looking at are memories," he pointed out to them. "In this case pertaining to one individual, Voldemort. Or as he was known then, Tom Riddle." He then picked out one of the vials, which contained the memory they would start with; the day Dumbledore first met Riddle. "I'd like you to see it, if you would."

He then led Harry to a stone basin, which contained a metal bowl, where the liquid was to be poured into. Afterwards, Harry put his head in to start watching the memory.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A young Albus Dumbledore was walking down the street until he came to an orphanage known as Wool's Orphanage. Upon arriving, a woman named Mrs. Cole spoke,

"I must admit to some confusion upon recieving your letter, Mr. Dumbledore. In all the years Tom's been here, he's never once had a family visitor. There had been incidents with all the other children, _nasty_ things!"

She then went to Tom's room, and knocked on the door. "Tom? You have a visitor."

"How do you do, Tom?" asked Dumbledore, as he stepped in.

A few moments later, they were both sitting in Tom's room, having a serious discussion.

"You're the doctor, aren't you?" asked Tom, in a suspicious tone.

"No," replied Dumbledore, "I am a professor."

"I don't believe you! They want me looked at; they think I'm different."

"Well, perhaps they're right," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not mad!" replied Tom in a slightly impatient tone.

"Hogwarts is not a place for mad people." assured Dumbledore. "Hogwarts is a school; a school of magic." He paused for a moment. "You can do things, can't you Tom? Things that other children can't?"

"I can make things move without touching them." Tom explained. "I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt, if I want." He then proceeded to ask, "who are you?"

"Well I'm like you, Tom." replied Dumbledore. "I'm different."

"Prove it."

All of a sudden, a nearby wardrobe caught fire, and rattling could be heard from inside it. "I think there's something in your wardrobe trying to get out, Tom." Dumbledore pointed out. Amazingly, Tom was able to retrieve a chest (which contained stolen jewlery) without getting burnt.

"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom." Dumbledore spoke in a soft, stern voice. "At Hogwarts, you will be taught not only how to use magic, but how to control it. Do you understand me?"

As he was leaving, Tom pointed out one more detail. "I can speak to snakes, too. They find me, whisper things. Is that normal for someone like me?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Did you know, sir?" asked Harry, as the memory ended.

"Did I know I'd just met the most dangerous dark wizard of all time? No." replied Dumbledore. "Over time while at Hogwarts, Tom grew close to one particular teacher. Can you guess who that might be?"

Harry paused for a moment. "You didn't bring Professor Slughorn back simply to teach Potions, did you?"

"No, Harry. Professor Slughorn possesses something I desire very dearly, and he will not give it up easily."

"You said Professor Slughorn would try to collect me. Do you want me to let him?"

"Yes." replied Dumbledore.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco was wondering along the seventh floor, looking for the Room of Requirement. This is where he needed to go for his secret task.

Once the doors appeared, he walked in, and took a look around. Eventually, he came across something that could be useful for him. But he would have to test it out a few times first.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After dinner that evening, Harry was escorted back into the private suite, along with Luna and Cho. Upon arriving, they did a couple hours of homework, and then it was time for bed. But not without some fun first.

"Harry, time for us to do what we started back in Azkaban. You up for a sex session?" asked Cho.

"I guess so." replied Harry. He was still a bit nervous, but not as much now.

Soon, clothes were taken off by one another. Once everyone was naked, the girls had Harry lie down on the bed. Cho then took Harry's dick into her hands, and briefly stroked it before putting it in her mouth. As she was sucking, Luna proceeded to kiss Harry as deep and erotically as before. As they were battling each other with their tongues, Harry suddenly got the urge. He tried to warn Cho, but she gave him a thumbs up, as if she read his mind, and wanted him to cum into her mouth. A few mere seconds later, Harry erupted into her mouth, and Cho managed to swallow half of it, before kissing Luna, transferring Harry's cum into Luna's mouth.

"My turn, Harry." said Luna. and she stroked Harry's dick until it got hard again. She then sucked him, while Cho kissed Harry, allowing him to taste some of his own cum, which he somehow enjoyed. They kept on kissing each other while Luna kept on sucking him like a pro, and a few minutes later, Harry came again into Luna's mouth. Luna did the same thing as Cho; swallowing half the cum, while transferring the other half into Cho's mouth.

Once this was done, the girls kept him down on his back, as Luna positioned herself on top of Harry, performing the contraceptive charm on her and Cho. As she was sliding down, Cho placed her vagina onto Harry's mouth. "Lick me, Harry! Lick me while Luna gives you a nice ride up and down!" She faced Luna, and the girls kissed each other's mouths while screwing Harry in their respective areas. It felt so good; and a few more minutes later, Luna had a couple orgasms while Harry tried to warn her that he was gonna cum. But Cho wouldn't let him, and she just grinded her pussy deeper into Harry's mouth. "Cum inside her, Harry! Oh-ah, I'm about to-ooh-cum too!" He didn't need to be told twice; after a few seconds, he came nice and deep inside the blonde girl, who had a goofy grin on her face by now. At that same moment, Cho bursted into Harry's face and mouth. Harry managed to swallow all the cum he could get, though some squirted onto his face. But once Cho was off of him, Luna licked the remains off his face.

Afterwards, they swapped positions; Luna on Harry's mouth, Cho riding Harry's dick. Again, they kissed each other, and Harry couldn't warn Cho that he was about to cum; his tongue was deep inside Luna's pussy, and Cho wanted it inside her. So once again, they came; Harry inside Cho, and Luna came onto Harry's face and mouth. Some that Harry swallowed, the rest was licked off by Cho.

Finally, it was time to go to sleep. Harry stayed on his back, while Cho curled up on his right side, and Luna on his left. "Good night, my _sleepy boy!"_ whispered Cho, and within a couple seconds or so, Harry was fast asleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

None at the moment.


	18. Chapter 18: Tryouts and Tribulations

The first day of Quidditch trials came, and Harry was made captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Once arriving at the Quidditch pitch, everyone else was chattering about. Harry tried to speak, but no one noticed.

"Quiet, please!" Still, no one took notice, until Ginny stepped in.

"SHUT IT!"

Once everyone quieted down, Harry thanked Ginny, then began his announcement. "Right, so this morning I'm gonna put you all through a few drills just to assess your strengths. Now remember, just because you made the team last time does not gaurantee you a spot this time, is that clear?" Everyone nodded.

During the tryouts, a large muscular man named Cormac McLaggen was trying out for keepers as well as Ron. "No hard feelings Weasley, alright?" He was quick enough to catch a buzzing fly, as to try and prove himself. But you couldn't just catch one fly to be a great keeper.

"Say, do you think you could introduce me to your friend Granger?" he asked. "Wouldn't mind getting on first name basis, know what I mean?"

Soon, the tryouts were underway. Cormac seemed to be doing well blocking the goalposts with his stunts. He was quite a showoff, though, and some people (including Harry) didn't seem too amused. As for Ron, well. . . although he was able to block the quaffle a few times, his stunts weren't so good. At one point, he almost fell off his broom.

"Come on, Ron!" muttered Harry.

Later on however, Hermione whispered _"confundo,"_ and the spell forced Cormac to the side, thus causing him to miss a shot. Afterwards, Ron was able to block yet another shot, and thus he got the spot as keeper.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After tryouts, the trio went for a drink at the Three Broomsticks.

"I gotta admit, I thought I was gonna miss the last one!" Ron said. "I hope Cormac's not taking it too hard; he's got a bit of thing for you, Hermione!"

"He's vile." she replied, sipping her butterbeer.

At one point, they saw Ginny with Dean, out on a date themselves.

"Oh, bloody hell!" said Ron in a low voice.

"Honestly Ron, they're only holding hands. . . and snogging!" Hermione replied after she saw them kiss.

That did it for Ron. "I'd like to leave! She's my sister!"

"So? What if she looked over here and saw _you_ snogging _me?_ Would you expect her to leave?" said Hermione impatiently.

At that moment, Slughorn came by to chat with them. "The Three Broomsticks and I go way back further than I care to admit!" he explained. "I can remember when it was _One_ Broomstick!" he added on as a joke.

"Listen my boy," he continued. "In the old days, I used to throw together the occasional supper party for the select student or two. Would you be game?"

"I'd consider it an honor, sir!" Harry said.

"Splendid! Look for my owl! Granger, you'd be welcome too! Good to see you, Wallenby!" said Slughorn, saying Ron's last name wrong. . .

"What are you playing at?" asked an annoyed Ron.

"Dumbledore's asked me to get to know him," replied Harry. "It must be important, else Dumbledore wouldn't ask."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As they were walking back to school, two girls walked by, arguing amongst themselves.

"Katie, you don't know what it could be!" one of them, Leanne said in a loud enough voice for the trio to hear.

"I know what I'm doing!" the other girl, Katie Bell, replied.

"Did you hear what she was saying back at the pub about me and her snogging?" Ron asked Harry, as they followed.

"As if." replied Harry.

A few moments later, they heard a loud scream coming from Leanne.

"I warned her!" she cried desperately. "I warned her not to touch it!"

At that moment, Katie's body began jerking itself sideways for a few seconds before it rose up into the air. Katie let out a loud scream as she was hovering in the air, before finally she dropped back down.

"Don't come any closer!" called Hagrid from behind, as he approached the scene from behind. "Get back, all of you!"

He then approached Katie, who was lying unconcsious on the ground, and proceeded to pick her up.

"Do not touch that, except by the wrappings." he warned Harry, who was examining the necklace.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Upon seeing the necklace, McGonagall was shocked.

"You sure Katie didn't have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks?" she asked Leanne.

"It's like I said," she replied. "She left to go to the loo, and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important that she deliver it. To Professor Dumbledore."

McGonagall looked puzzled for a moment before letting her go. She then turned to the trio. "Why is it that when something happens, it is _always_ you three?"

"Believe me Professor, I've been asking myself that for the past six years." replied Ron, meekly.

A few moments later, Snape came in to examine the necklace. "I think Ms. Bell is lucky to be alive."

"She was cursed, wasn't she?" asked Harry, who began to feel quite a bit aggrivated. "I know Katie; off the Quidditch Pitch, she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that to Dumbledore, she wasn't doing that knowingly!"

"Yes, she was cursed." replied McGonagall.

Harry couldn't stand it any longer! "It was Malfoy!" he finally blurted out.

McGonagall and Snape turned to Harry upon hearing that accusation. "That is a very serious accusation, Potter!"

"Indeed," Snape agreed with her. "Your evidence?"

"I just know!" said Harry.

"You just. . . know?" sneered Snape in a low voice. "Once again, you astonish with your gifts, Potter. Gifts mere mortals can only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One. . ."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Ok, sorry it took a while to update. I didn't think this would be done until March, but here we are.

Yes, like I said I had to include Katie Bell's attack, but I promise to have her back before Christmas.

Also, I wanted Harry and Hermione's argument about the Half Blood Prince's book to happen later on in this story, so I'm gonna put that in the next chapter.

Peace out, folks! XD


	19. Chapter 19: Sexy Slytherin Surprise

Later on that evening, the trio were hanging out in the common room; Hermione was doing some homework for charms, while Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess. Despite Harry's best efforts, Ron kept beating him in every single game, although during one round, Harry was so close to winning.

"Merlin, how do you become so good, Ron?" exclaimed Harry.

"Well. . . I guess I've just got some great skill here." replied Ron.

Harry then went back to reading his mysterious book. He went on to ask Hermione about a few spells he found in there.

"Say Hermione, you know anything about this spell? Sectumsempra?"

"No, I haven't!" replied Hermione. "And if you had a shred of self respect, you'd hand that book in!"

"Not bloody likely, Hermione." Ron replied. "He's top of the class; he's even better than you, Hermione! Slughorn thinks he's a genius."

That caused Hermione to become jealous and even more suspicious. "I'd like to know whose book that was. Let's have a look!" She held out her hand and moved towards Harry, making an effort to snatch the book.

"No!" snapped Harry, as he stood and took a few steps back from Hermione.

"Why not?"

Harry thought of an excuse, and rather too quickly. "The binding is fragile!"

"The binding is fragile!?" Hermione wasn't buying that excuse.

But unfortunately for Harry, he made a couple steps backwards in the wrong direction, to where Ginny was sitting right behind him. She grabbed the book from Harry's hands before he could even react.

"Who's the Half Blood Prince?" she asked.

"Who?"

"That's what it says right here." Ginny pointed out from the front page. "This book is property of the Half Blood Prince."

She then tossed the book onto the floor, which Harry picked up a few moments later.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After dinner, Harry was on his way to his suite. He was deep in thought of that book, and on how Malfoy was the possible culprit of using the Imperious curse on Katie. Along the way, he heard a couple Slytherin students approaching him.

"Potter? Can we talk for a sec?"

Harry turned around, not expecting these voices to sound so friendly. Approaching him were two Slytherin girls; Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis.

"What do you two want?" he asked in a soft, but cold voice.

"We just wanted to ask, what makes you think Malfoy cursed Katie?" asked Daphne.

"I've been becoming more suspicious about him; he's been worse towards me ever since the start of term feast! I have a feeling, he could soon be a Death Eater like his father!"

Harry was surprised by the slightly sympathetic look in the girls' eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked in confusion. "You two are from Slytherin; it's not like you two love me or care about me or anything! I'm sure you're probably gonna insult me or. . . or hex me like he did a few days ago, or-"

"We're not, Harry!" Tracey said in a softer voice. Harry was surprised when she used his first name, but what surprised him even more was what she said next. "We _do_ love you and care about you!"

Harry was taken aback. "I. . . I don't believe. . . But you're Slytherin students. . . I thought. . ." He was interrupted by Daphne putting a finger on his lips.

"You thought wrong, Harry. Just because we're Slytherin students does _not_ mean we don't care about you. You really need to understand that not everyone is as they seem. Five points from Gryffindor for that accusation." Daphne said in a soft, sympathetic voice.

"Ok, but if you truly care about me, then can you prove it?"

 _"Bubble butts!"_ said Daphne in a slightly louder voice.

Sure enough, the trigger worked like a charm, as Harry suddenly moved his hands (without even thinking) around Daphne to cup her bottom, which he then began to play with. It somehow felt so good and soothing, and he could not think of anything else except to play with that cute bum of hers for a few more minutes. "That's it, Harry! Just like that. Keep going for a couple more minutes!" She whispered to him, and rested her head onto his chest, as Harry squeezed her butt cheeks.

Once he was done, Harry stood back in surprise at what he had just done. "See, Harry? Is that enough proof?" Daphne giggled at him.

"I. . . I guess so!" Harry stuttered in shock.

"Good. But we gotta get you to bed. And we're sleeping with you tonight, so let's hustle!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I'm sorry about that accusation." Harry said upon arriving back to the suite. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Aww, don't worry about it, Harry!" said Tracey. "We do care about you. And before you ask, yes, we know about these triggers as well. Hermione told us all about it during the Summer while you were with Luna and Cho."

They motioned for Harry to sit on the bed and face them.

"Harry, just relax." said Daphne in a soft, seductive voice. "You've had quite a stressful day, so let us _suck your stress away."_

And that trigger itself caused Harry's cock to spring to life, straining to get out of his jeans. The girls noticed, and Tracey slowly pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his already long and hard cock. She then began to lick it and tease it with her tongue, before slowly inserting it into her mouth a few moments later. Daphne got down onto her knees to join him, and before long, she was licking the parts of his cock and balls that she could get. They swapped positions every few moments or so, until Harry got the urge. Upon warning them, the girls then aimed his cock at their faces, and had him cum all over them. The girls then licked his cum off each other's faces, and enjoyed his taste. Harry then made a move to pull his boxers up, but was then stopped by Daphne.

"No, Harry. Leave them off. We're just getting warmed up. We've got something else for you."

"What's that?" Harry wondered.

 _"Bare bottoms!"_ Once again, the hypnotic trigger took effect, but this time, Harry slowly unzipped Daphne's jeans, and pulled them down all the way. After she stepped out, her panties were slowly taken off, and she then stood wearing only her shirt and bra.

Harry once again cupped her bottom, and played with it. Although this time, it seemed to have a slightly higher effect on Daphne, as she was making soft moans and gasps. She seemed to enjoy it better with her pants off. She smiled at Harry, and urged him to keep going, even asking him to give it a spank or two every now and then. She motioned Tracy to remove her shirt and bra, which Tracey did.

"My turn, Harry!" cried Tracey, as Harry finished his move with Daphne.

"Uh, you're gonna need to use that trigger again, Trace." reminded Daphne.

"Oh, right!" giggled Tracey. "How could I forget? _Bare bottoms!"_

And Harry pulled her pants and underwear down, the same way he did Daphne's. As he began to play with her butt, Daphne came and took off her shirt and bra, while Harry was too busy to even notice that happening. But once he was finished, he saw that both girls were completely naked in front of him.

"Well?" asked Daphne, placing her hands on her hips. "Would our naked bodies be more proof to you on the fact that we love you?"

"Uh, I guess so." Harry shrugged.

"And Harry," Daphne continued, as she and Harry faced each other, "You may not realize this, but there are several girls in this school that really love you and care about you. They all know about the triggers; we passed the message onward. Although, Pansy and a few girls don't really like you; they're just supporters of Malfoy and his gang. So don't even bother listening to them. But remember that triggers work only with girls that _love_ you. You should've seen the way I acted when I heard about your. . . suicide attempt last Summer."

Tears began to form in her eyes upon mentioning this. "Harry, look into my eyes." she said, with a hint of sadness. "Can you see my tears? Just mentioning your attempt last Summer really makes me wanna cry. I _LOVE_ you, Harry. I don't _EVER_ wanna hear that you made an attempt like this again! You understand me?"

"Same here, Harry!" Tracey said. "When Daphne and I heard about what happened, we were so shocked and scared, we had to isolate ourselves from our friends for quite a while. We were so depressed, we couldn't even get out of our beds for a few days. It took a lot of encouragement from our parents and friends, as well as a few counseling sessions to get us up and running again. Think of how worse it would've been for _us_ if you actually died. We would probably want to die with you."

Tracey paused for a moment, before motioning Harry to face her.

"Look at me, Harry!" she continued, as Daphne slowly raised his shirt. "We understand that your parents and Sirius are dead, but why not think of _us_ as a part of your family? How would you like it if someone you really loved committed suicide over situations like this?"

"It would be. . . horrible, I guess." Harry replied.

"Yes, it would! So please don't _ever_ try this again, you hear me? We're here to help, so please let us!" Tracey said with a pleading look on her face.

"But-"

"No buts, Harry. We're standing by you, and that's final. I know it can be hard, but please trust us?"

"I. . . I do, Tracey."

"Good." Tracey whispered. She then motioned Harry to get on all fours on the bed.

Daphne climbed up on front of him, and faced away from him. "Gimme some anal, Potter! Me want anal!"

Harry positioned his dick in front of her asshole, and slowly inserted it in. It was a bit of a tight fit, but he soon managed to get it in there. Daphne was moaning, as the pleasure hit her, and she moved back and forth along with Harry's pace. A few second later, Tracey lay down on her back in front of Daphne's face, and motioned her to lick her wet vagina. Daphne didn't need to be told twice, she lowered her head, and soon her moans and screams were muffled by the pussy on her face. Even after Tracey came into her face a couple times, she did not want Daphne to stop.

Harry kept thrusting in and out of Daphne, and after a few moments, he got the urge. "Inside me, Harry! Inside me!" cried Daphne, before putting her mouth back onto Tracy's pussy. And with that, Harry came deep inside her ass, while Daphne squirted onto the bed.

"Oops! Sorry!" she said meekly.

"Don't worry about it, Daph! I'm fine with it." replied Harry, as he slowly took his cock out, and they swapped positions, with Tracey on all fours behind Harry, and ready to lick Daphne out. Her mouth was occupying her pussy with her tongue deep inside before Harry's cock entered her anus. After a couple more orgasms from Daphne, who squirted all oer Tracey's face in her second orgasm, Harry came inside Tracey's ass at the same time. The girls then had Harry lie facedown in the center of the bed for a new sleeping position.

Daphne went to the closet to grab a strapon to put on. She then motioned for Harry to get on all fours, and she then slowly inserted her toy into Harry's ass, and thrusted in and out just like Harry did with her. Tracey guided Harry's head onto her vagina.

"Drill my pussy with that tongue!" Harry didn't need to be told twice. His tongue went between her slits, and he kept licking and licking, while Daphne kept thrusting into him. He got the urge to cum again, but had no idea where to cum, so he asked the girls.

"In my mouth, Harry!" cried Tracey, and she spun around so that her head was under his dick. She then jammed it into her mouth, which Harry then came inside. After a few more squirts, Tracey spun back around, and Harry got back to licking her wet pussy, in which a few moments later, she squirted right onto Harry's face. Harry wiped all the cum he could get with his finger, and put it inside his mouth, enjoying the sweet taste. At that same time, Daphne got the urge, and she came inside Harry's ass. It felt so good to Harry.

Afterwards, Harry collapsed, resting his face on Tracey's vagina once again, only this time, his face was gonna stay there until the morning. His eyes closed, and he fell asleep before the trigger _sleepy boy_ could even be spoken. Daphne kept her strapon inside Harry's ass, as she lay down over Harry's backside, and the three lovers slept soundly.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

So finally we get to see some Slytherin love!

Yeah, sorry it took a while. I had midterm exams, and they sucked. But now that it's said and done, time for my Spring Break! Off to the Sunshine State I go! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

See you all in the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20 Quidditch & Musical Interlude

The day of the first Quidditch match came; Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Ron was quite nervous about the match, as this was his first year playing. He slowly made his way into the Great Hall, where some people were showing high interest in him (although a few of them insulted him).

"So how was it, then?" he asked Hermione, as he took a seat across from her and Harry.

"How was what?" asked Hermione.

"Your dinner party?"

"Pretty boring, actually." replied Hermione in a low voice. "Though I think Harry enjoyed dessert."

She went on to explain that Slughorn was having a Christmas party, and that each student would bring a date with them to the party. Ron suspected that Hermione would bring McLaggen, but Hermione stated she was going to ask Ron himself. That's when Lavender came along to wish him luck.

"Good luck today, Ron! I know you'll be brilliant!"

As she went by, Ron began to doubt himself being the keeper.

"I'm resigning. After today's match, McLaggen can have myself!"

"Have it your way!" replied Harry sarcastically, as he passed some juice over to Ron.

"Hello, everyone!" came the voice of Luna, who sat down next to Ron. "You look dreadful, Ron. Is that why you put something in his cup?" she asked Harry. "Is it a tonic?"

Hermione then noticed the vial that Harry was holding. "Don't drink it, Ron!" she tried to warn him, but Ron took a sip anyway. Hermione then turned to Harry.

"You could be expelled for that!" she exclaimed in a soft, but shocked voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry replied.

Ron suddenly became more determined and less nervous. "Come on Harry, we've got a game to win!" he cried, as he high fived Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The Quidditch match began with a rough start for Slytherin. As each Slytherin chaser made shots towards the goal posts, Ron was somehow able to block every single one of them. About thirty minutes after the game began, Gryffindor already was in the lead with sixty points, while Slytherin still had a score of zero.

Again and again the Gryffindor chasers scored, and Ron kept on successfully saving goals. He was actually becoming more happy and cheerful as the game progressed, and the entire Gryffindor stand kept on cheering for him, "WEASLEY! WEASLEY! WEASLEY!"

Needless to say, the Slytherin's weren't very supportive of that. "Weasley thinks he's very special, doesn't he?" sneered Harper, Slytherin's new seeker. Madame Hooch was about to berate him for that behavior, when he sped off again (thus no penalty could be called), and it soon became clear why he did that.

 _The Golden Snitch was spotted right by them!_

Harry began to pursue it the way he usually would in the past times he's played Quidditch. Harper was closing up on the Snitch, and was ready to catch it, when Harry made a last moment distraction.

"Harper, do you work for Malfoy? Did he ask you to take his place while Malfoy did some suspicious activities only a dark wizard could do?"

This angered Harper to the point where the Snitch slipped right by his fingers, and shot right past him. That was Harry's chance! He made a great swipe, and successfully caught the Snitch, now fluttering in his hand.

The final score was two hundred fifty to zero, Gryffindor's favor. The Gryffindors cheered wildly, although Hermione didn't look too pleased. Suddenly, Seamus came running down to them.

"Come on! Party in the Gryffindor Common Room!" he shouted.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"WEASLEY! WEASLEY! WEASLEY!" screamed the Gryffindors, as they kept chanting for Ron's support. It was mainly thanks to him that Gryffindor was able to dominate Slytherin, but also because Slytherin was not able to score any points.

At one point, Lavender came up to Ron and congratulated him. At that moment, they both threw themselves into each other's arms, and started kissing, which caused the crowd to roar even louder, before they chanted again, "WEASLEY! WEASLEY! WEASLEY!"

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were having a small discussion regarding what supposedly happened before the match. "You really shouldn't have done it, Harry." muttered Hermione in a low voice.

"I know, I perhaps could've used a confundus charm." replied Harry, trying to point out what Hermione did at tryout. Hermione didn't even care, until Harry showed her the vial, which was still completely full of liquid luck.

"You didn't put it in? Ron only thought you did?" Hermione said in a softer voice, suddenly confused.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 _ **MUSICAL INTERLUDE NO. 1**_

Artist: Ben Hammersley featuring Emma Watson and Olafur Arnalds

Song: Pantomime

Album: Solace EP

 _Lyrics_

 _Break ties,_

 _But struggle with the chains in life,_

 _You'll always be the puppet wire,_

 _Stapled to my heart._

 _I'm washed out,_

 _In sorrow and in glory;_

 _It's all the same old story,_

 _But this will be the time._

 _ **CHORUS**_

 _And I don't know why you call_

 _When it's all going wrong,_

 _Oh, and I don't know. . ._

 _I'll tell you what you want._

 _And I don't know why you call_

 _When it's all going wrong_

 _Oh, and I don't know. . ._

 _I'll tell you what you want._

 _Forgive me,_

 _For all that I have done_

 _And all that I will do,_

 _It's not because of you._

 _I'm darker now,_

 _And darker with each day_

 _As both of your faces_

 _Start to look the same._

 _(REPEAT CHORUS)_

 _I'll tell you what you really want_

 _To hear. . ._

 _To hear. . ._

 _To hear. . ._

 _To hear. . ._

 _(INSTRUMENTAL BREAK)_

 _(REPEAT CHORUS)_

 _I'll tell you what you really want_

 _To hear. . ._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

The musical interludes just popped into my head; I thought it would be a good idea to do that in my story. I'm gonna do that for this chapter, chapter 40, and the end of the story. This schedule is subject to change.

Anyways, peace out, folks! :)))


	21. Chapter 21: A Prankful Revenge

Hermione somehow wasn't too happy with Ron's behavior around Lavender. To tell the truth, she was quite jealous to the point where she practiced a charm with birds flying around her.

"How does it feel, Harry?" she asked, as Harry was approaching her just outside the Common Room. "You seeing Dean with Ginny?"

Harry paused for a moment, but Hermione continued before he could say anything.

"I know," she said, ready to cry. "I see the way you look at her. You're my best friend!"

It got even worse when Lavender was heard giggling. She came along with Ron. "Oops!" she said mockingly. "I think this room's taken."

"What's with the birds?" Ron was wondering. Unfortunately, those birds were created by Hermione, and he was about to find out why.

Hermione stood up and said in a sour voice, _"oppugno!"_ With that, the birds came flying towards Ron, and he was lucky enough to dodge them while they flew right by him and hit the wall nearby, exploding into yellow feathers. Ron, slightly taken aback by Hermione's move, went back to Lavender, and before Hermione could take any points from Gryffindor, they scurried along the hallway to find a nearby empty classroom.

Hermione sat back down, and sobbed into Harry's shoulders. After a few minutes, Ginny came and motioned that it was time for bed.

"Come on, Hermione." Harry whispered as he helped her up. "Let's head back to the suite. We'll think of something we can do to Ron tomorrow." And he, along with Ginny, walked Hermione back into the suite.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he likes!" Hermione was saying in a jealous tone. "I really couldn't care less! Wasn't I under the impression he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas Party together? Yes. Now, given the circumstances, I had to make other arrangements."

"Have you?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Why?"

"I just thought, seeing as neither of us can go with who we'd really like to, we should go together, as friends!"

Hermione gasped. "Why didn't I think of that before!?"

"Who are you going with?" asked Ginny.

"Um, it's a surprise."

Harry was stuck now. He knew Ginny would be going with Dean, and now Hermione was out of the question. They had to find someone for Harry to go with, but they had plenty of time to find someone before that evening. In the meantime, Ginny motioned for Hermione to sit on the bed. "Hermione, Harry and I have something that will make you feel better. Keep your eyes on us, will you?"

Hermione watched as Ginny and Harry began to undress each other right in front of her eyes. As they were down to their underwear, they kissed more erotically. Soon they were both naked, and Ginny turned to smile at Hermione.

"Just relax, Hermione. Harry and I are going to take care of you." Ginny whispered into her ear. And Harry went behind her, and had Hermione lean back into him. He began to remove her shirt and bra, and then started to massage Hermione's breasts. As he was doing so, Hermione closed her eyes, and moaned quietly, enjoying the sensation.

Ginny knelt down in front of Hermione, and slowly lowered her pants down to her ankles. Upon removing them, she got a good look at Hermione's white panties. Hermione was so relaxed with Harry's massage, she didn't notice her pants coming off. She did however, feel two of Ginny's fingers slide up and down along her panties. Hermione hummed in such a relaxed pleasure, feeling like putty in their hands.

A few moments later, Ginny slowly slid off Hermione's panties, and before Hermione knew it, two fingers were inserted into her already wet vagina. Hermione's moans slowly turned into gasps of pleasure, and it felt so good, she had forgotten for a moment why she was stressed out. After a couple minutes, Ginny removed her fingers and began licking out Hermione's pussy. Harry continued to massage her boobs, and every now and then played with her nipples, while breathing into her ear.

"I'm gonna cum!" Hermione warned a few minutes later, and Ginny had Harry kneel down in front, so that Hermione squirted onto both of their faces. Ginny and Harry licked the cum off each other's faces before she motioned for Harry to lie down on his back, and Hermione to get on top of Harry. "I'm gonna get something you'll really enjoy, Hermione." she said, as she went to the closet.

Upon coming out of the closet, Harry could see her wearing a strapon. "Lie down on top of Harry." she instructed Hermione, who then did so, her pussy engulfing Harry's dick. Ginny went up behind her, and started licking her asshole, getting it wet and ready. Hermione once again started gasping in pleasure, and it wasn't too long before Ginny inserted her strapon deep into her ass.

Hermione was moaning out loud in ecstacy, having the night of her life. She had never felt so good, having both her holes filled. It was a huge turnon for her, she wished that it could happen to her more often. Her eyes were half open for a moment, and she was screaming in pleasure. "OH, MERLIN! THIS FEELS SOOOOOO GOOD! KEEP GOING YOU TWO!" she was shouting. It felt even better when Ginny gave her ass a few spanks. And before Hermione knew it, she squirted again, and collapsed, her eyes closed, and with a smile on her face. About a minute later, Ginny and Harry got the urge.

"TOGETHER, HARRY! CUM INSIDE HER!" yelled Ginny.

And with that, they both shot their load into their respective holes, before collapsing onto the bed; Harry on his back, while Ginny lay down over Hermione. She was able to grab her wand and mutter the locking spell that would keep both Harry's dick and Ginny's strapon inside overnight.

"Goodnight, my _sleepy boy!_ Happy _wet dreams!_ " whispered Ginny to Harry, and the three of them snuggled close together.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione had Harry bring the remote to the Great Hall the following morning, as well as his invisibility cloak. She wanted to get revenge on Ron and Lavender for mocking her. Upon arriving at the doors, she had Harry put on the cloak.

"This is gonna be great!" she snickered to herself. She handed Harry the remote, and they went to where Ron was sitting.

A few moments later, as Hermione was berating Ron about what happened last night, she winked at Harry, as if to cue him. Harry, still invisible, made a couple adjustments to the remote, aimed it at Ron, and pressed _ENTER._

He watched as Ron's clothes vanished, and that all Ron was wearing was a large adult sized diaper. Harry tried to keep himself quiet, while everyone burst into laughter.

"What are you all laughing at!?" cried Ron.

"Look at you, Ronnie!" exclaimed Hermione, pointing at him. Ron looked down, and yelped in shock. How did he get dressed up like this!? He was blushing a deep crimson in embarassment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" he screamed, as he ran out of the Great Hall, everyone snickering at him as he dashed out, hoping not to be seen by anyone else. The Slytherins were especially amused by the humiliation, and some of them even began making baby jokes about Ron.

"My poor, poor Ron!" cried Lavender, as she came to Hermione. "How dare you humiliate him like that, Hermione!" Hermione made a silent motion for Harry to use the remote again.

As planned, Harry made the needed adjustments for the next prank before he fired at Lavender, who kept berating Hermione, but not for long, though.

"Hermione Granger," she was yelling, "Do you have any idea how much I LOVE my Ron-Ron? He is my boyfriend, and I will not stand for any dummies like you to treat him like that? How would you like it if someone did dat to you? I wuv Won and he wuvs me!"

"Whatever you say, WAV-WAV!" Hermione replied, still smiling at her.

"Wav Wav?" exclaimed Lavender, whos mind was continuing to regress, and somehow she found that name funny (her mind being that of a toddler by now). "You doody head! Is dat aww you can cawl me? I dink its vewy funny dat you make dumb words so you dun wanna be stupid! Me no stupid! Me smaht and you dumb head! Me way wa bah ga ga goo bpppthh! Ba ba ba bla goo ga!"

Having mentally regressed to the mind of a one year old baby, Lavender plopped down onto the floor, and began to suck her thumb, drawing more laughs in the Great Hall. She didn't seem to care, as she continued to suck her thumb contently, even wetting herself in the process.

As much as Harry himself found it amusing, he began to worry about how long the changes would be in effect. When breakfast finally ended, Hermione pointed out a red _RESET_ button on the remote, which Harry would use to reverse certain effects, like the one used on Lavender. Once everyone left, he pointed the remote to her, and hit the red button. Within a second, Lavender's mind was back to normal, and she was in complete shock when she saw what had happened, even blushing a deep red when she realized she wet herself in a public area. Vowing revenge, she sulked out of the Hall, hoping to find Ron.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Once the coast was clear, Harry moved to an open area in the hallway before removing the cloak. Making sure the remote was shrunk and hidden, he proceeded to the school grounds for another Hogsmeade trip. Upon arriving at the village, he heard a voice coming from a nearby shack.

"So Harry, did that remote work like a charm?"

Harry turned, and saw Hannah Abbot, a sixth year Hufflepuff, smiling at him.

"Hannah!" Harry exclaimed.

"No need to explain, Harry. Why don't you come in for a sec?"

As soon as they went in, Hannah led him up to a small bedroom. Upon closing the door, she turned to him and grinned. "Got anymore pranks?"

"I. . . Hannah, how did you know it was me?" Harry was stunned.

"Harry," explained Hannah, "I was with Ginny when we got the remote. We felt like we could add some roleplay as well as some jokes and pranks to your new life, so we brought that remote."

"Did ya?" Harry was surprised. "What would Fred and George say?"

"Oh, don't worry about it now, Harry! They're running their own joke shop now."

"Oh, good to know!" Harry paused for a moment. "Say Hannah, would you be interested in going to Slughorn's Christmas Party with me?"

"Oh Harry, I can't! I've already got someone else." replied Hannah.

"Oh sorry, um. . . Ok. . ." Harry said sheepishly. "I guess I'll find. . ."

"You'll find someone, don't worry! I'll help you out. In the meantime, how about you just relax." Hannah said in a more reassuring tone.

"But Hannah, the Christmas party's only a couple weeks away and I-"

 _"Pussy Cake!"_

Before Harry could say anything else, he felt the hypnotic trigger go into effect, and Hannah sat down on the bed while he slowly unzipped her jeans, and pulled them down. After having a quick look at her pink panties with flower designs on them, he slowly pulled them down, exposing her glistening pussy. He then lowered his head to her slit, and began to lick it.

"Yeah, that's it! Just keep licking my vagina with that skilled tongue of yours! Ah, that's the spot! Mmmmm, keep going!" Hannah moaned in pleasure, as she supported his head with her hands. Harry kept on licking, even getting her clitoris every few times. A few minutes later, Hannah got the urge.

"Here I cum, Harry!" she cried. Harry pulled his head back, and allowed her to cum onto his face.

"Did you enjoy, Harry?" she asked, as she put her underwear and jeans back on.

"Yes, it was brilliant!" replied Harry, who took all the cum he could get with his finger, and put it into his mouth.

"I'll arrange a threesome in the suite at some point. It won't be tonight, but we'll let you know, Ok?"

"Sure thing, Hannah!" said Harry, as they exited the shack.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Ok, I owe you guys a HUGE apology for being so long on updating this story; I've got so much homework and studying to do, and my final exams are coming up in just a couple of weeks.

The remote is gonna be used very occasionally in this story, just so you all know. The idea just popped into my head for some reason; I felt like Fred and George should at least give Harry something after what he has done for them.

Regarding the song interludes, I felt like these would be something nice to use in the story. I'm gonna use two more songs; one sometime during the horcrux hunt after the sixth year, and the other one will be used right at the end of the story.

Again, I'm SO SORRY for taking so long. I hope you can forgive me! :'(

See you all in the next chapter! Peace out, folks! :)


	22. Chapter 22 ReconciliationKatie's Return

Later on that evening, Hermione and Ron had a chat about what had happened. Actually, it was more than just that.

Harry had reminded her that she still had that watch she used on him last Summer, and so Hermione decided to put another hypnotic suggestion on Ron and Lavender, basically to go on with their relationship, and perhaps add a couple more girls in there, but not to taunt her or anything. She mentioned that there is no need to mock people over these kinds of things, and that this kind of behavior would offend anyone.

Afterwards, they (along with Harry) had a discussion about what happened that morning; Hermione revealed that it was Harry who did the pranking under the cloak, and they were quite upset, at first. But then they realized that they weren't nice to her during the post Quidditch celebration, and they all apologized to each other for their actions. Harry then promised not to pull these pranks on his friends again, even if it was just for revenge. Ron did point out that he would like to see Malfoy dressed in a diaper one day, and Harry agreed to arrange a time and day where he would do so.

Later on at dinner, Lavender came up to Ron and asked if he would like to spend a couple nights with her in the Room of Requirement.

"Uh, Lav? I'd love to, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for this yet."

"Don't worry, Ron!" replied Lavender. "You'll be fine! I'll walk you through. Just follow my lead, and you'll be Ok! Meet me at the doors right after dinner. Oh, and I have a surprise for you when you get there as well, K?"

"Ok Lav, I'll be there!" And Lavender left the Hall a little early, along with a couple other ladies.

Ron then turned to Harry and Hermione. "These girls. . . They're gonna kill me! What should I do?"

"Relax, Ron!" replied Hermione in an assuring tone. "Harry's been nervous about this too, and we're still helping him get through. Just do what Lavender says, and you'll be fine! I promise!"

"Thanks, Hermione!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry, that's Katie!" Hermione pointed out, as they exited the Great Hall. "Katie Bell!"

Excited and relieved to see her standing, Harry rushed over to her. He was desperate to know what had happened.

"Katie! How are you?" He asked, as he approached her.

"I'm fine. Harry, I know what you're going to ask. I don't know who it was that cursed me. I'm trying to remember but. . . Honestly, I just can't!" she replied in an honest tone.

"I think I know who it was, Katie." Harry whispered to her. He spun around, and somehow spotted his target a few feet down the hallway.

Malfoy was there, looking like he had just been hit by a few spells. He turned and bolted down the hallway, and Harry made a move to follow him. But after he took a couple steps, he heard a voice calling out, "Harry, stop!"

Harry turned, and saw Katie rushing over to him, along with Leanne.

"Katie, it was Malfoy who cursed you. He needs to pay for what he did!" seethed Harry in an angry tone. He looked as though he wanted to kill Malfoy on the spot.

"Harry, please! Violence isn't gonna get you anywhere!" cried Katie, her hands reaching out to grab Harry by the shoulders.

"Katie, I-"

"Harry, please listen to us!" interrupted Leanne in a pleading tone. "I don't know how Katie got cursed, but you can't just go making accusations like that!"

"But Malfoy's up to something. I just know it!" replied Harry, desperate to find Malfoy as soon as possible.

"Whatever he's up to right now, you can just _leave him alone!_ " Katie said sternly, before she spoke again in a softer voice. "Harry, you can't let these things get to you! You're letting yourself become dark by doing that. You're allowing Voldemort to consume your happiness by doing that. If you don't do something about it now, you won't be able to defeat him."

"I understand, but what Malfoy did to you, I-"

 _"Pussy cake!"_

Harry tried to fight the trigger by focusing on Malfoy, but it was obviously a losing battle. He was dragged into the nearby broom closet. Leanne shut the door, and muttered a locking and silencing charm, while Harry sat Katie down on the floor, removing her skirt and panties. Once they were off, Katie guided his head down to her vagina. Harry began to lick it, and within a minute or so, he could no longer think of Malfoy. In fact, the sweet taste of pussy was already making him forget why he was angry.

"Keep licking it, Harry!" cooed Katie. "That's it! Don't let your anger bother you. Just focus on my sweet pussy. It'll help you feel all better!"

Within a few more minutes, Katie got the urge. "I'm cumming, Harry!" Harry pulled back slightly, allowing Katie to cum on his face. Harry wiped some of the cum off his face and ate it, before Leanne leaned in and licked the rest off.

"Come now, Harry!" she said moments later. "It's time for bed! You've had quite a stressful evening, haven't you?"

"I guess you're right, Leanne!" replied a tired Harry.

"So let's get you ready for bed. Leanne and I are sleeping with you tonight." said Katie, as they exited the broom closet, and headed for the suite.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Upon arriving at the suite, clothes were immediately stripped off, but slowly. Once naked, Harry got a good look at Katie and Leanne smiling seductively at him before the action began.

"Leanne, lie down on your back for a sec, will ya? Harry, I want you on top of her first. I'll be right back!" said Katie.

Harry climbed on top of Leanne, and slowly inserted his cock into her wet pussy, knowing what Katie was about to get from the closet. He put his focus on Leanne for now, slowly thrusting in and out of her before picking up speed, and it wasn't too long before he came inside her. Afterwards, he slid off of Leanne for a moment, as Katie returned, with the strapon. However, she wasn't gonna put it on herself.

"Leanne, put this on, will ya? I want both my holes filled overnight tonight! Harry, I want you in my pussy! Leanne, take my ass!"

After putting on the strapon, Leanne had Harry lie on his back, while Katie climbed up and slowly got on top of him. She took his dick inside her mouth for a minute or so, getting it nice and hard again. Afterwards, she slowly sat her pussy down on top of it, until it went all the way in. She made small thrusts before allowing Leanne to inch herself into her anus. Once her strapon was all the way in, she and Harry kept thrusting in and out of Katie, who would squirt every couple of minutes or so. A few moments later, they both got the urge, and as requested by Katie, they both came inside her. After about three or four squirts, they fell onto the bed exhausted, though they managed to keep themselves inside of her. After Katie placed a locking charm on them, they dimmed the lights, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Harry was so happy about tonight, he had forgotten for a few moments about Malfoy and his plans. Little did he know that something was about to happen during Slughorn's party that would cause him to remember Malfoy's suspicious actions.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

WHEW! BLARGH! GAH! WHEW! Sorry, just had to catch my breath. I really had to _rush_ making this chapter, after getting a couple of mean reviews regarding Ron.

So I'm giving Ron three girls; Lavender Brown, Romilda Vane, and Gabrielle Delacour. In case you haven't noticed, the reconciliation happened between Ron, Hermione, and Lavender, and Hermione is now Ok with Ron and his relationship, as long as they do not tease her about it. Happy now? I probably should have had Hermione use that hypnotic spell on Ron last Summer as well, but oh well!

And yes, Katie Bell has returned before Christmas, as I promised! Hope you Katie Bell lovers are excited about it!

Gotta get back to studying; final exams are coming up in a couple weeks! Also noting that I turn 25 on May 9! Geez, even though people say 25 years is a young age, I feel like I'm a very old man. Still, pretty excited about it!

Peace out, folks! :)


	23. Chapter 23: The Slug Party

The evening of the Slughorn Christmas party had finally come, and Harry's date was waiting for him nearby. Luna Lovegood was there, wearing a shiny purple dress that shone all over. When Harry approached her, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before the two of them advanced down the hallway, decorated with large hanging ornaments on the ceiling that glowed a bright orange.

"I've never been to this part of the castle." Luna mentioned to him. "At least not while awake; I sleepwalk, you see. That's why I wear shoes to bed."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

If they had looked to the right at one time, they would've seen Draco Malfoy sitting right next to a window. Once the coast was clear, Malfoy proceeded to the seventh floor. There, he once again came to the Room of Requirement.

Once inside, he found the object he had been using the past few times he was there. There inside was a cabinet, covered by a large quilt. This was no ordinary cabinet; that was a Vanishing Cabinet; something used to transport things from one place to another. The cabinet however needed to be repaired in order to work, so Malfoy would come to it frequently to fix it and test it out.

He came to the cabinet and removed the quilt. Opening the door, he placed an apple inside, and closed the cabinet. He then muttered the incantation needed for the process to work; _"Harmonia Nectere Passus."_ After a couple times muttering the spell, he opened the cabinet to find that the apple wasn't there.

In a few moments, he closed the cabinet and muttered the same spell again a few times. Afterwards, he opened the cabinet, and saw the same apple, however it seemed that someone had taken a bite of it. This was a sign that the vanishing cabinet started to show signs of being fixed. Sooner or later, it would be repaired enough for Draco's supposed plan with it.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The party was going on pretty smoothly; people were chatting about, drinking and playing games. At one point, Slughorn had a photo of him and Harry taken. Afterwards, Neville came up to him and offered him a drink.

"I didn't get into the Slug Club." he admitted. "It's Ok, though. He's got Belby handing out towels in the loo."

Harry declined the offer, and then spotted Hermione ditching out to an area behind curtains.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked, as he went to join her in that area.

"What happened to you?" came the voice of Ron, who came in immediately, along with Lavender Brown.

"I've just escaped!" said Hermione, sounding a bit relieved.

"Escaped? From what?" asked Lavender with a concerned look.

"I left Cormac under the mistletoe!"

"Cormac!? THAT'S who you invited!?" Ron asked in a loud, shocked voice. He was a bit annoyed now at Hermione's choice of date.

"I'm sorry, Ron!" Hermione replied. "I was pressured by him after the incident we had after that Quidditch match. He said it would be the best idea for revenge, and I was still upset that time, and-"

"Hermione, relax! It's Ok!" assured Lavender. "I'm sure Ron understands now."

"I do, Lavender. Hermione, I forgive you, though I'm impressed you somehow managed to ditch your 'date.'" Ron said. "That McGlaggen can be quite a pest, can he?"

"He's got more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant!" Hermione replied.

Just then, someone came in, offering dragon tartare. Ron mentioned to Hermione that they give horribly bad breath.

"They'll keep Cormac at bay, you see." he said.

Upon hearing this, Hermione took a tartare, and gobbled it up quickly.

"Here he comes, Hermione! Run!" cried Lavender, softly. She and Ron then went out, followed by Hermione, who was somehow able to slip away through the curtains just a couple seconds before McGlaggen came in.

"I think she just went to powder her nose." Harry said to him, once he came in.

"Slippery little min, your friend!" replied McGlaggen, taking a tartare, and popping it into his mouth. "Likes to work her mouth too, doesn't she?" Harry agreed.

"What is this I'm eating, by the way?" McGlaggen asked, a bit curious about the taste in his mouth.

"Dragon balls," Harry replied.

Cormac's reaction was to vomit onto a pair of shoes belonging to someone who just stepped in through the curtains. Cormac looked up, stunned to find that the shoes he had puked onto belonged to Snape.

"You've just bought yourself a month's detention, McGlaggen." he sneered at him. "Not so quick, Potter!" he called to Harry, who went to find his date.

"Sir, I really think I should rejoin the party!" said Harry in a hurried tone. "My date-"

"Can surely survive your absence for another minute or two." interrupted Snape. "Besides, I only wish to convey a message."

"A message?" asked Harry.

"From Professor Dumbledore. He asked me to give you his best, and he hopes you enjoy your holiday. You see, he's travelling. And he won't return until term resumes."

"Travelling where?" Harry replied, curious. But before Snape could answer, the door opened, and they could hear a Slytherin yelling, along with a squib.

"Get your hands off of me, you filthy squib!" Malfoy was yelling, as Mr. Filch was dragging him along to Slughorn.

"Professor Slughorn, sir!" Filch was growling. "I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party."

"Ok! Ok! I was gatecrashing, alright!?" Malfoy exclaimed in a frustrated tone, as Snape came over to him.

"I'll escort him out." he offered, before taking Malfoy out to the corridor for a heated discussion that Harry was eager to listen to. He asked Luna to be excused from the party for just a moment, which Luna reluctantly agreed. Before Harry left, she went on to inform him that Ginny and Dean had broken up, and Harry was quite a bit relieved. He then snuck out, wearing his invisibility cloak, and listened to what they had to say.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Finally! Sorry it took a while, but I had final exams to go through, as well as preparing for my birthday celebration. Gosh I feel like an old man; I've got a great mind to go to Walgreen's right now, and get a cane for walking.

Anyways, my birthday celebration's coming up this weekend. Can't wait to see what I've got.

See you all soon! :)


	24. Chapter 24: Vow & Holiday Love, Part 1

"Maybe I hexed that Bell girl. Maybe I didn't. What's it to you?" Malfoy was sneering, as he and Snape came rushing through the corridor, until Snape threw Malfoy against a wall.

"I swore to protect you!" he was sneering at Malfoy. "I made the Unbreakable Vow!"

"I don't _need_ protection!" replied Malfoy. "I was chosen for this; out of all others! Me! And I WON'T fail him."

"You're afraid, Draco." Snape said in a low voice. "You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. Let me assist you!"

"NO! I was chosen for this. This is MY moment!" snapped Malfoy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was listening to the entire conversation, and as he suspected, Malfoy was up to no good. But what he was more concerned on now was what Snape had said to him.

 _"I made the Unbreakable Vow!"_

This was not good. Harry mentally swore to himself to keep a closer eye not only on Malfoy, but on Snape as well. It looked like Malfoy was soon to become a Death Eater, and perhaps was chosen for a task by Voldemort. That task however, he would not know about yet.

"Spying on people, Harry?"

Harry spun, and saw Luna Lovegood, standing there in front of him, her purple dres shimmering in the moonlight.

"Luna! I'm sorry, I. . . I was just. . ."

"Curious about what Malfoy was up to? I can see that. What have you heard?"

Harry paused for a moment. "Snape said something about an Unbreakable Vow. He swore he'd protect Draco from something. . . But what?"

"I'm not exactly sure, Harry." Luna replied. "Although Malfoy hasn't been himself lately. But let's just leave him. I've got a special night planned for you. It's over in the suite."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

They went into the private suite, where Harry found Christmas decorations all over the living room. Mainly, the fireplace had plenty of mistletoe hanging from it. And standing right there underneath the mistletoe, were Cho Chang, along with two girls that Harry was not expecting; Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. Both Hufflepuffs were wearing shining gold dresses, and Hannah's dress had a couple white flowers decorating it. Cho was looking quite sexy; in addition to her bright pink dress, she was also wearing a headband that was glimmering brightly. All smiled sexily at Harry and Luna, and Cho beckoned them forward with her index finger. Harry hesitated for a moment before slowly walking forward until he was about a foot from the girls, smiling nervously at them.

Cho went forward, grabbed him by his arms, and pulled him into a sexy kiss. This was kind of like last year's kiss in the Room of Requirement, only this time it was a lot longer, and there would be more where that came from. After their kiss ended, she turned Harry to face the Hufflepuffs. Hannah went to kiss him first for about five minutes or so, before Susan took her place.

"Oi, Harry!" she said after their kiss. "Hope you enjoyed that."

"Thanks!" replied Harry, who was blushing a deep red by now.

"I wouldn't blush like that if I were you, Harry." said Hannah with a sexy growl. "Our fun is just beginning. Besides, you've been doing this for a while now, so there's no need to be _shy._ "

"But-" Harry tried to reply, before Cho put her mouth onto his for another kiss, as a way to silence him.

"Shhhhh." whispered Luna. "It's understandable you've never had a foursome before, but it'll be fun! We'll lead you on. Now, no more words, Ok? Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." After the kiss, Cho led Harry down to a large sofa in front of the fireplace, and sat him down. She then had the other three girls sit right with him before she stood up in front of Harry, and began to move in a slow, seductive dance. She undid her dress, and cast it away, all while looking at Harry. Now down to her underwear, she already noticed Harry becoming quite hard, and so did the girls.

"Patience now, Harry! We have to get naked first before we can play with that." Cho said, pointing at his bulge in his tuxedo.

She went back to undressing; undoing her bra, she chucked it towards her dress, and briefly leaned her breasts forward for a closer look. She then turned so that her back was facing the audience, and slowly pulled her panties down. After she wiggled her bum, giving it a couple of spanks as well, she turned back to face the audience, before walking up to Harry and removing his tie and top uniform.

"Your turn, Luna!" she said, before sitting down at Luna's spot. Luna began to do the same thing in front of Harry as Cho. After she was fully undressed, she motioned for Harry to stand up, and then slowly removed his trousers. Once that was taken care of, Luna spoke to the Hufflepuffs.

"You two should go together; this will make things much faster and sexier. I'm sure Harry would like that, right?" she said, all while smiling at Harry.

Harry couldn't say another word. Taking that as a yes, Hannah and Susan both stood up, and did a shorter dance. They turned to face each other, and began removing each other's article of clothing, starting with their dress. Once the dress was off, they turned to face Harry, and did a sexy underwear dance before they kissed each other, removing the other's bra in the process.

They decided to kiss each other's bodies while removing the last article, giving Harry and the Ravenclaw girls quite a show. Susan started kissing and playing with Hannah's breasts, before trailing down to her stomach, and kissing her belly button. She continued trailing her tongue down to just above Hannah's panties, which she then slowly pulled down to her ankles. As Hannah kicked them off, Susan began to move her tongue up and down her now exposed vagina, making Hannah moan in pleasure. A couple minutes later, they swapped positions, and Hannah was making Susan moan in pleasure with her tongue, while removing her panties. It was too much for Harry; before he knew it, he was a few moments away from soaking his boxers. But Hannah noticed and quickly removed his boxers, exposing his rock hard cock. She quickly took it into her mouth just mere seconds before he shot his load.

"Good save, Hannah!" said Cho, as Hannah removed her mouth.

"Thanks, Cho!" She replied, before Luna spoke up.

"I think it's time to take this to bed. What do you guys think?"

They all agreed (besides Harry, who was still stunned about having a foursome), and they all proceeded onto the bed, pushing Harry onto it upon getting there. Before Harry could get up, Hannah climbed up onto his face while Susan lay down between his legs, proceeding to lick his balls. Harry tried to speak, but was muffled by Hannah's wet pussy on his lips.

"No need for words now, Harry. Just lick me! Lick, while the rest of us give you the ride of your life!" Hannah whispered seductively to him. Harry gave in, and began eating her out.

"Don't worry, Harry! You're doing great!" Luna spoke, as she and Cho climbed up to either side of him. "I know this is your first foursome experience, but you're gonna be fine! There's nothing to be afraid of; just trust us!" Harry could only agree.

Luna and Cho lay down on their backs, each taking Harry's hand, and placing it on their respective vaginas. "Finger us, Harry!" requested Cho. Harry didn't need to be told twice; he inserted an index finger inside both pussies, and began moving it around inside. At the same time, he felt a mouth around his cock, and noticed that Susan was giving him a blowjob. He later on inserted another finger into the pussies, and then another. A few moments later, both Luna and Cho were cumming onto his hands and bed, while Hannah burst into his mouth. At that moment, Harry got the urge, and tried to warn Susan, only to be reminded that she wanted it in her mouth. That was all Harry needed to know so that he then erupted inside her mouth. She swallowed his love juice, before switching placed with Hannah.

"My pussy needs some attention, Harry!" She cried, before placing her pussy onto his mouth. Harry drove her wild with his tongue, while Hannah played with his dick, getting it hard again before taking it into her mouth. Cho and Luna decided to make love to each other on top of Harry's stomach during the process. A few moments later, Susan squirted her juices inside Harry's mouth. Harry once again got the urge, but once again, the girls told him to cum inside Hannah's mouth. A few seconds later, his cock exploded once more, squirt after squirt of cum into Hannah's mouth before she swallowed it all whole. She was grinning at him like crazy, before she spoke again.

"I think our asses need some attention. Wouldnt you agree, Suz?"

"Yep!" she replied, before turning around, and briefly getting up from Harry, so that he could have a clear view of her butt, along with Hannah's. The other girls bent down slowly in front of him, before Cho spoke.

"Harry, I want you to spank us nice and hard. Please?"

Harry was a bit hesitant, but then nodded.

"Start with me, then do Luna, Hannah, and Susan." Cho instructed. "Do five minutes per bottom, Ok? We'll time you."

Harry nodded, and so he began to spank Cho right on her buttcheeks. Cho was moaning in pleasure from the spanks.

"Oh! That's it! Keep going, Harry! AH! Don't stop!"

Cho closed her eyes, making small gasps with each spank. Just before the five minutes were over, she squirted some more onto the bed. Harry then switch to Luna.

"Yeah, that's it Harry!" she was moaning. "Spank me! Spank me nice and hard! Ah! Ah! That feels sooo-Ah-sooo gooooood! Keep going!"

Luna didn't last as long as Cho either; by the time she came, there was still about a minute and a half remaining before it was Hannah's turn.

Harry was somehow able to make Hannah cum in the nick of time before finally switching over to Susan. Unfortunately, he was unable to make her cum within the five minutes, but Cho helped out afterwards by fingering her until she climaxed again.

Afterwards, they decided to give their butts to Harry's mouth before going to bed. Cho had Harry get onto his hands and knees, before crawling down in front of him, giving him a good view of her ass. Harry lowered his head down, spread her cheeks, and began to lick her pink hole. It tasted a bit different, but was still delicious. And soon, Harry plunged his tongue deep into Cho's back door. A few moments later, Cho climaxed, before having Harry switch to Luna.

"Yeah, that feels so good, Harry! Keep going! Mmmmmm!" Luna was moaning as Harry's tongue dove into her rear hole. "Keep licking my nargle hole until I cum!" She was closing her eyes and humming as waves of pleasure kept hitting her. And just like that, Luna squirted onto the bed again.

Once it was Hannah's turn, she wanted to try another position. "Harry, lie back down, will ya?" she said. "You look quite tired now, and I wanna sit my butt onto your face."

Harry agreed, and soon he was lying faceup on the bed while Hannah positioned her asshole above his face. She then lowered it onto her mouth, and just like the other girls, Harry's tongue was driving her wild with his movements. "Mmmmmm! Keep going, Harry!" Hannah was moaning. Once she got the urge, she spun around, and positioned her pussy over his mouth, before cumming into it. Harry, despite not expecting it, managed to swallow most of her juice.

Finally, it was Susan's turn, and she did the same thing Hannah did. "Mmm! Oh! That feels so delightful! Yes!" A few moments later, she decided to finish him off with a blowjob. Just as she took his dick into her mouth, she got the urge. And just like Hannah, she spun around and climaxed deep inside Harry's mouth.

Harry obviously noticed that he was being given a blowjob. Once Susan climbed off of his face, he looked up to see Hannah sucking him off once again. He got the urge, and Hannah gave him the thumbs up. Soon, he came once again into her mouth. Hannah, already having had tasted his cum, decided to share his juices this time with Luna and Cho. She kissed the girls, transferring some of the cum into their mouths.

Harry fell back onto his bed, sound asleep before the trigger _sleepy boy_ could be used. Luna and Cho cuddled up to either side of him. Hannah placed her vagina onto his mouth, and lay over his face, while Susan hardened his cock again before placing it inside her pussy. She then lay down and rested her head in Hannah's bottom, licking her hole. All four slept peacefully, ready for the Holiday break to arrive.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Yeah, writing a foursome scene is pretty difficult I guess. Then again, I wrote this just before going to bed; currently 12 Midnight as I type the author's note, so please be gentle with me! I promise they'll be more scenes like that along the way.

I'm gonna break the "Unbreakable Vow/Christmas Seduction" part into two chapters; the second part will take place in the Burrow. I'm not sure if I wanna include the attack on the Burrow; most of me is saying yes on that to some degree where the Burrow does not get hit by any spells at all.

CHAPTER UPDATED! I made a correction, where Susan is there instead of Gabrielle. I'll explain more in the next chapter.

Anyways, gotta get to bed before I fall asleep on the keyboard and ruin the chapter as a result. Peace out! :)


	25. Chapter 25: Burrow Barrage!

The train ride back to London for the Christmas break was full of discussions regarding the argument between Snape and Malfoy, which Harry had witnessed.

"The Unbreakable Vow," Ron was saying in a curious tone. "Is that what Snape said?"

"Positive!" replied Harry. "Why?"

"It's just. . . you can't break an Unbreakable Vow!" a surprised Ron was saying.

"I worked that much out for myself, funny enough!" Harry said sarcastically. But a few moments later, he asked "What happens to you? What happens if you break an Unbreakable Vow?"

"You die." replied Ron in a soft, but dark tone.

Harry was stunned; "so Snape has to help out Malfoy with something, or he dies!" he thought to himself. "If Malfoy hadn't cursed Katie, perhaps it was Snape?" He had to find out what Malfoy was up to, and soon!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile, in another compartment of the train, Hermione lead a discussion regarding Harry and the Prince's book.

"Harry's becoming a bit more aggrivated lately." she was saying to three other girls. "He has this mysterious book from some guy who calls himself the 'Half-Blood Prince,' and even I have no idea who that is! I've tried finding out about him in the Library, but couldn't get any information on him!"

"I think this book is turning him dark, and perhaps possessing him." said Ginny. She recalled her first year, when she herself was possessed by a book.

"Perhaps," replied Hermione. "But if that's the case, shouldn't we find that Prince?"

"Hermione, we don't know who the Prince is, or where he's at." said Susan. "How are we supposed to hand in that book if we can't find him?"

"He could be dead, you know. So maybe we should just throw it away?" suggested Katie.

"No!" snapped Ginny. "I tried that with the Diary, but then I was possessed to get it back. The same might happen to Harry, or worse."

"Well, we've got to think of something, and fast!" Hermione said frantically. "Each day that passes, he becomes more attached to that book. He's even tried practicing a few unknown spells from that book. What if these spells are dark, or. . . _deadly?_ "

Ginny and Susan gasped. Katie spoke, "Maybe there's a way to actually get rid of the book and keep it away from him."

"It would work, except what would Harry do if he found out the book was missing?" Ginny said quickly.

"We'll work on that, Ginny. I'll inform the other girls." Susan reassured her. "I'm sure Luna and Cho can help out with that."

"Try using a trigger or something on him?" Katie suggested.

"Might be a good idea!" Hermione said, "Although we should wait until right after the book is taken care of."

The other three girls agreed, and Susan went to inform Luna, Cho, and the other girls.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Upon arriving at the Burrow, they encountered a very disturbing and unwelcome sight in front of them; _Death Eaters were attacking the Burrow!_

"WANDS OUT, EVERYONE! STAY BACK!" shouted Arthur, as he drew his wand out. But in a moment, Harry charged forward, despite Arthur's protests. Because right there by the entrance was Bellatrix LeStrange. Harry screamed in fury; _this was the monster that murdered Sirius!_ She needed to pay!

Bellatrix saw him coming, and ran towards the corn fields, but Harry was right on her tail. Upon entering the field, she began to chant the same chant she used at the Ministry.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"

That made Harry even more furious to the point where he wanted to _murder_ her. But he couldn't use an unforgivable; it just didn't work last time, and he had already been charged by the Ministry. And even though Ministry Law uses very small penalties for the use of Unforgivables on the Death Eaters, Harry didn't want to face trial again. But he would make her pay dearly. He would find a way! He followed her voice through the maze.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"

His wand was already out. He was getting closer to his prey.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!"

There she was, at a small clearing. "YOU COMING TO GET ME?" she was taunting him. That was Harry's chance!

 _"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

He fired his spell at the Death Eater, but she dodged it easily. "MISSED ME!" she was cackling, sticking her tongue out at him and blowing raspberries. Harry was in rage right now! But before he could fire another spell, a voice was heard firing one.

 _"Stupefy!"_

The spell hit Bellatrix, and she fell onto the swamp. Ginny came running to Harry, along with Hermione.

"Come on, Harry! Let's get out of here!"

But before they could move, two other Death Eaters began firing spells at them. Harry spun around, and bellowed _"Protego!"_ in the nick of time, and the spells bounced off the shields. The Death Eaters then had no choice but to retreat; they grabbed Bellatrix and apparated away.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Yeah, I couldn't really leave out the attack, but I did leave out the part where the Burrow would be set on fire, otherwise Christmas would have to be celebrated somewhere else. And I want the next sex scene to be in the Burrow. Therefore, I'm having the attack take place _before_ the Christmas celebration.

I wanna apologize for my mistake in using Gabrielle in the previous chapter. I was typing that chapter really late at night, and I couldn't really think of any other girl to use. I had also forgotten about what my Author's Note in Chapter 22. As soon as I got some reviews reminding me the next day, I went and made a quick correction, so that Susan would be there instead of Gabrielle.

Gosh, I am such an old man right now. I'm so tired and sore today; somebody get me a walking cane please, before I. . . GUH!

(And so the author falls onto the floor, letting his exhaustion carry him to sleep.)


	26. Chapter 26: Vow & Holiday Love, Part 2

Later on at Christmas Eve, a dinner celebration was taking place. But Harry was still suspicious about Malfoy. He discussed this matter further with Lupin and Tonks. Lupin didn't sound too pleased about this accusation.

"Has it occured to you that Snape was _pretending_ to offer Draco help so he could find out what he was up to?"

"That's not what it sounded like!" replied Harry.

"Perhaps Harry's right." Tonks agreed. To make an Unbreakable Vow-"

"It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgement; Dumbledore trusts Snape, therefore I do. You're blinded by hatred!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! People are disappearing, daily. Harry, we place our trust only in a handful of people, and if we start fighting amongst ourselves, we're _doomed."_

Harry, realizing Lupin had won the argument, couldn't say anything else. But that would not stop him from keeping his eye out on Malfoy. He was desperate to find out, and soon!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As soon as they went to bed, Ginny came and sat besides Harry, feeding him some Christmas pudding. Once they finished, Ginny spoke softly to him.

"Time for bed, Harry. You're sleeping upstairs in my room. I have a very special early Christmas present for you."

Harry slowly got up, and walked hand in hand with Ginny. Once they were upstairs, Ginny slowly opened the door, and motioned Harry inside. Harry looked, and he could hardly see anything, but he was sure that there was someone else in there waiting for him. Once the door was closed, Ginny turned on the lights, and sure enough, Hermione was there on her bed. And standing right beside her were Luna and Cho, already dressed in their Christmas pajamas.

"Merry Christmas, Harry" they all spoke in unison.

Harry could not believe this. Could it be that another foursome was to happen tonight? How often would these girls want him to get in their pants? Before Harry could think more on it, Cho spoke.

"Harry, we're having another foursome tonight." Harry already figured it would happen, but he was surprised at what Cho said next.

"This time, we're gonna do more than what we did last time. It's Christmas, and we wanna make this night very special for all of us."

Harry made a move to put a silencing charm, but Ginny stopped him.

"It's Ok, Harry. Mum already knows."

Harry was shocked. Surely her parents wouldn't approve, would they? He asked her.

"When my parents knew about our plan to take care of you, they were quite stubborn at first. But the Minister and Dumbledore discussed this further with them, and after they heard about the charms to prevent pregnancy, they finally agreed. You should've seen the look on Mum's face when she first heard about his plan."

"The Minister?" Harry gasped. "You mean this was the MINISTER'S idea?"

"Yes, Harry. And this will help you defeat Voldemort." said Cho, as she stepped towards Harry, so that they were less than an inch apart. "Harry, look at my eyes. Do you realize how much we love you? Sure you lost Sirius, but you could always think of _us_ as your family, right? As I've said before, I lost Cedric, and was upset for a while, but then I got over him and moved on. I think of you as a family, so why not do the same for us? I know that sounds hard, but you're stronger than you think. The Minister noticed that you're becoming more dark, and have gotten worse ever since last Summer, so he's trying to prevent that. We _need_ you, Harry. You've defeated Voldemort before, and you can do it again. But enough on that, Harry. It's time to get naked so that we can enjoy the night to our full extent."

And with that, Cho unbuttoned Harry's jeans, and slowly lowered them, noticing the bulge in his boxers. She was eager to get that dick inside her again, and wanted it soon! As his jeans were being lowered, Luna slowly removed his shirt. Afterwards, Harry was clad only in his underwear, when Ginny spoke.

"Harry, it's your turn to undress us this time. Don't be shy, you've done this plenty of times before." She leaned in closer. "Think of this as unwrapping early Christmas presents to see what's inside."

Suddenly, Harry was extremely aroused. As he slowly began to remove Ginny's clothes, he noticed something wet and warm around his cock. He looked and saw that Cho was sucking on his already exposed penis like a very thick ice cream shake through a straw. She began to thrust her mouth faster and faster, taking his whole stick inside. "Keep going, Harry!" Ginny said to him, dressed in her underwear. "Cum inside Cho; she wants it inside her mouth."

That was all Harry needed to hear; he slowly unhooked her bra, and slid her panties down. At the sight of her naked body in a seductive pose, Harry got the urge, and came right inside Cho's mouth.

Hermione was next to get undressed, while Ginny proceeded to take his dick inside her mouth, just like Cho. Hermione was enjoying seeing her clothes taken off, and was smiling at him as he removed her underwear. Moments later, he came inside Ginny, who managed to swallow it whole, smiling a sexy grin at him as she stood. It was Luna's turn, and she was whispering soothing words to Harry as he took off her clothes. Meanwhile, Hermione was licking his balls, before she slowly licked the entire length of his dick, making him shudder. By the time she lowered her mouth onto it, taking it in inch by inch, Luna was already naked, her body shimmering from the moonlight shining through the window. "You like, Harry?" she asked softly. "They don't call me _Luna_ for nothing, do they?"

This was yet another turn-on for Harry, as he erupted once again. Hermione had the entire length in her mouth, so it was a bit difficult trying to swallow the cum. Some was dribbling from her mouth, but she managed to wipe it with her finger, placing it into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the finger while looking up at Harry.

Finally, it was Cho's turn to lose her clothes, and Luna's turn to give a blowjob. Cho was excited, and desperate to get naked as soon as possible. "Hurry up, Harry! I want those clothes off ASAP! I'm already getting horny." she was whispering harshly to him. Harry was eager to obey her. "Just cum inside her, Harry! I want naked time right now!" Harry didn't need to be told twice, and he quickly removed her shirt, followed by her skirt. "Hurry up, before my underwear gets wet!" she was saying to him. Harry managed to unhook her bra quickly in one try, before swiftly removing her panties, which Cho kicked away. She stepped back, and was jumping up and down in excitement in front of Harry, showing him how happy she was showing her body to him. Moments later, Harry got the urge, and came inside Luna's mouth. Once she stood, Hermione spoke.

"Get ready for a wild night, Harry! We're gonna make love to you more than any other night. So sit back, relax, and let us _drive you wild!"_

Harry was softly pushed onto the bed by Cho, who then proceeded to give him a titty fuck. Hermione and Ginny were making out right in front of him, while Luna was nowhere to be found. Moments later, Harry felt a hand lower his head onto the bed. Before he knew what was coming, a vagina was lowered onto his mouth, which he began to lick, enjoying the sweet taste.

"Lick me, Harry!" came the soft voice of Luna. "Keep eating my vagina! No more talking; let my taste relax you as you keep shagging us. Mmmmmmmmmmmm, yeah that's the spot!" She was humming softly to him, while lowering her feet over Cho's shoulders.

Moments later, Harry got the urge. He tried warning Cho, but it was no use; Luna's pussy was engulfing his mouth, and was not gonna remove itself from him that easily. "Cum on my face, Harry!" Cho moaned. That was all Harry needed to know, and soon, Cho's face was coated with Harry's love juice, while Luna coated his face with her own love juice. Cho then got up, followed by Luna, who then proceeded to lick half the cum off her face, while using her finger to wipe the other half, before inserting it into Cho's mouth. As they continued to make out with each other, Hermione kneeled in front of Harry's dick. And just like Cho, she squeezed it inbetween her breasts, while Ginny took his mouth into her vagina by surprise.

"Mmmm! Just like that, Harry! Keep eating me out! I taste so good, don't I?"

Of course she did, Harry thought. In fact, all he could think about now were those girls, and not even Malfoy could distract him from it. Soon, he came over Hermione's face, while Ginny came into his mouth and face. Harry took all the cum he could get inside him, while Ginny licked off half the cum in Hermione's face, using her finger to feed Hermione the rest of the cum.

They were not done with Harry yet. After all four girls made love to each other in front of Harry, they were up for one more round for the evening. And this was gonna be a big one. Cho had Harry roll onto his stomach, and get on his hands and knees. Harry was wondering what they had in mind, when all of a sudden, he felt a finger inside his ass. He looked behind and saw that Cho was thrusting her index finger in and out of the hole. Later on, she inserted her middle finger, and kept thrusting in and out. Meanwhile, Luna turned Harry's head to her breasts, and inserted one of her nipples into his mouth, which he sucked. Every few seconds or so, Cho would insert a finger into his rear hole, until all five fingers were inside. She then curled them into a fist, pulled her hand back a bit, then shoved it deep inside his ass, making hard thrusts in and out.

Harry was gasping in huge pleasure; he had never felt so good in his entire life. "Doesn't that feel nice, Harry?" Ginny whispered in his ear. Harry had to agree; he had never been fucked like this before; it felt amazing. He felt as if he were in heaven right now. Ginny began to nibble his earlobe, while Hermione managed to get his cock inside her mouth one more time. This was too much for Harry. Just a few moments later, he got the urge again, and tried warning Hermione with just grunts, but Hermione would have none of that. "INSIDE MY MOUTH, HARRY!" she demanded before placing his dick inside her mouth in the nick of time. And with that, Harry erupted deep inside, and this time Hermione had Ginny lick her face, getting all the cum that she could not swallow.

Upon erupting, Harry collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweating. But before he could fall asleep, Hermione had him roll onto his back for a new sleeping position. In a few moments, she got on top of him, facing away from him. She slowly sat her vagina onto his cock, nice and hard again, and used the locking charm before lying facedown. Cho was lying there on her back, and she guided Hermione's head to her pussy. Meanwhile, Ginny slowly lowered her pussy onto Harry's mouth, and had Harry lick it. She then lay down over his head, and Luna, who was lying on her back, did the same thing as Cho, moving Ginny's head onto her vagina.

"Good night, _sleepy boy!"_ whispered Ginny before licking Luna off.

"Happy _wet dreams,_ love!" said Hermione before she went back to eating Cho out.

"Merry Christmas!" said Luna and Cho softly.

And the five lovers slept soundly, awaiting the morning of Christmas to arrive. Little did Harry know, that the four girls were about to give him something very special to him on that day, and it would be more than what just happened tonight.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This has got to be one of the longest (if not THE longest) chapters I've ever written. Whew, can't an old man like me get a break?

Anyways, by the time I finish this chapter, it is actually June 2016. So it's kind of strange that I'm at the Winter timeline of this story on a hot Summer day. I'd better catch up to Springtime at Hogwarts before August, otherwise I'm gonna be staying on the opposite side of the select season (if you know what I mean).

See you all later, and Happy upcoming Independence Day (for those in the United States)!


	27. Chapter 27: ChristmasReturn to Hogwarts

Harry was standing in a mysterious room filled with small, floating creatures that he could not recognize.

"So you found them, Harry?" came a soft, dreamy voice.

Harry turned, and saw Luna Lovegood naked, and hanging from the ceiling.

"Those are nargles, Harry. And it looks like they wanna have fun with me."

Harry tried to panic, but for some reason, he couldn't. "I'll get you down, Luna!" he said.

"Don't, Harry. Just enjoy the show." replied Luna, right before a tentacle appeared and forced its way into her mouth. Harry saw a squid like creature appear out of nowhere, and begin to rape Luna. Two more tentacles lifted her arms, while two more forced their ways into Luna's pussy and ass. Two nargles also came and played with Luna's boobs.

For some strange reason, Harry was enjoying this as much as Luna was. He climaxed just after Luna's second orgasm, as the nargles and tentacled creature continued playing with Luna. . ."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry awoke to find that there was no one lying with him. Slightly disappointed, he got up and went to take a quick shower. As soon as he dried up, he made a move to get dressed, only to get stopped by a pair of hands.

"No, Harry. We're staying naked today." came the voice of Ginny.

"But what about everyone else?"

"They're naked, too. It's part of your present."

Harry was a bit reluctant, but then nodded. He and Ginny walked downstairs, hand in hand, to the living room. Everyone else was there, naked, and smiling at them. Harry was somehow turned on by Mrs. Weasley's nude body, but what he also found exciting was seeing Ron there with his girlfriends cuddling up to him.

"Merry Christmas!" they all said to him, along with Ginny.

Ron motioned Harry to sit next to him and Hermione. Once he was seated, Ginny came and sat down on him, his dick inside her pussy, and her back leaning onto Harry's chest. Lavender came and did the same to Ron, before Molly spoke.

"This is just the beginning of a very special gift we have for you, Harry. The best part will happen right after the presents are opened. So get ready!"

And with that, Christmas presents were slowly opened. Harry got a few gifts for Christmas, including another Weasley sweater from Molly, a Wizard's chess board from Ron, a book about sex called _Let's Talk about Sex! A Wizard's Guide to Sex Activities_ by Alexis Stone (book included tips, advice, and step by step instructions for sex positions) from Cho, a hard copy book of past year articles by _Quibbler_ from Luna, and a few sexual stories written by Ginny, Katie, and Lavender. But the best part was right after every present and stocking was opened.

Lavender let Ron up, so he could stand in front of Harry and speak. "Harry, you're about to recieve some more people in your Harem."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well, my girls and I were together for a while, and we were thinking, you know how much we love you, mate?" Harry nodded. "Well, I thought we could include ourselves in your Harem."

Harry gasped. "So. . . you're joining us then?"

"You got it, mate!" replied Ron in an excited tone, as he patted Harry's back with a smile. "Me, and my girls, are gonna join you all from this point forward!"

Harry was more excited than Ron was. He threw an arm around Ron's shoulder, and the two pals recieved a round of applause from the girls and his parents.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry continued to enjoy the holiday vacation with his friends. Each night, he would crawl into bed with Hermione and Ginny, and would sleep soundly with them. Hermione and Ginny would each take turns placing their pussies on either Harry's mouth or dick; whoever had his cock inside would use the contraceptive and locking charm. Each of his dreams were very naughty, and got him sexually excited, all thanks to the _wet dreams_ trigger that they kept using on him.

But one night, right after the New Year's Eve celebration, Harry had a dream that he would never forget. He was in another white and empty room, when all of a sudden, several ghostly figures formed. Harry turned, and to his shock, he saw his parents, along with Sirius, surrounding him.

"Mum? Dad?" he spoke in surprise. "Sirius!?"

"Yes, Harry. It's us." said Lily in a soft voice, as she held out her hand. Harry took it, and was somehow surprised he could still feel the touch.

"I thought you died!" Harry cried in disbelief.

"We did, Harry." James replied. "We just wanted to enter this dream to have a little chat with you."

All of a sudden, Harry felt the pain and guilt return to him. "I'm so sorry!" he choked, burying his face in his hands.

"Sorry for what?" asked Sirius. "Getting us killed?"

"Y-yes. I-"

"Harry, our deaths _are not your fault!"_ Sirius said an a louder but reassuring tone, as he brought Harry to a hug, Harry now crying on his shoulder. "What makes you say it's your fault?"

"I. . . I led you there. Every time-" Harry couldn't finish, as he sobbed harder into Sirius' shoulders.

"Harry." James spoke. "Listen closely. It was NOT your fault we died. It was Voldemort's fault for setting up this situation. You only hold the smallest part of blame by choosing to fight him, but Voldemort is to blame for the most part, by setting up these traps. You did not know what was coming, Ok? Besides, most of us were targets to begin with."

"And Bellatrix is to blame for using the Killing Curse on me." said Sirius. "It was also my fault for not seeing this coming, but then again mistakes like happen, right?"

Harry couldn't say another reply, try as he might.

"Everyone dies, Harry. Even one that we most love." Sirius continued. "But they never really left you. They're always within you, you see? Look inside your heart."

Harry's crying began to slowly cease, as Lily spoke.

"On the other hand, Harry, we were also wondering, _what in Merlin's Beard were you thinking, trying to kill yourself!?"_

Harry looked up, and could see the shocked faces of his loved ones.

"I couldn't bear to live without you all anymore, especially when I was treated like dirt last year, and lost. . . lost Sirius."

 _"Lost_ me!?" Sirius cried. "Harry, what about your friends out there? Why didn't you think of them as your family?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was because during my previous Summers, no one wrote to me. And perhaps I'm scared now of losing. . . _THEM!"_ Harry began to cry again upon thinking of that situation.

"Harry," Lily said, as she took him into her arms, stroking his head. "It's not easy losing someone you love, but remember what Sirius just said to you? You can always find them in your heart."

"She's right, Harry. And right now, there are a huge number of people that are looking out for you, particually girls." said James with a bit of a mock jealous tone. "Man, I wish I were you; I NEVER got to spend time partying around naked and making love to every girls' arses as if-"

"JAMES!" snapped Lily, a bit frustrated by his antics.

"Sorry, Lil!" James said meekly.

"Just like those old days, Moony!" Sirius laughed.

Harry stood, a smile on his face.

"Nice going, James! You put a smile on his face!" said Lily, in a mockingly annoyed tone, placing her hands on her hips.

"See, Harry? We're still here with you! Just look inside your heart, and remember that we're always there with you." said Sirius. "And don't forget, _it is not your fault that we died._ So stop blaming yourself and start moving on, Ok? Now get out there and drive your reverse Harem wild! We'll be cheering you on!"

"Thanks, guys!" said Harry, feeling refreshed and more confident about himself now.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A few days later, they returned to Hogwarts. That following evening, Hermione and Ginny accompanied him to his private suite.

"Isn't Ron coming?" Harry asked.

"He'd rather spend some more time with his girls, although they're now using the Room of Requirement." said Ginny

"But I thought he was joining us?"

"Yes, he is, Harry. But he's gonna sleep with us during the Holidays."

Harry wanted to ask why, but then let the thought slide.

"Excuse me!" Hermione called to a second year, who was laying down and sobbing on the floor. She came running to him. "Are you Ok?"

The second year named Melvin looked up at her. "Seamus cast spells at me after an argument. Ron and I tried to stop him, but. . ." He couldn't continue.

"Come with me. Ginny, take Harry to the suite." said Hermione.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"SEAMUS FINNEGAN!"

In the Common Room, Seamus spun and saw Hermione running to him, along with Melvin.

"Hermione? What are you doing with this punk?"

 _"Punk,_ you say?" she sneered. "You're the one who attacked him. Explain!"

"Well, he insulted my mum!"

"You started it after calling me a mudblood!"

"Enough!" snapped Hermione. "You two apologize to each other. Seamus, that'll be five points from Gryffindor for foul language."

"I'm. . . I'm sorry, Seamus." said Melvin, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Seamus just rolled his eyes. "Tch! That's all you can say now, isn't it? You pathetic, worthless-"

"What was that, Seamus?"

Seamus paused for a moment. "Uh. . . nothing?"

"Another five points from Gryffindor." said Hermione. "Apologize NOW! And if I hear that you've attacked another student again, it will be detention."

Seamus, realizing that there was nothing else he could do, quickly apologized to Melvin, and then stormed off to his dormitory.

After hearing a loud "CRASH!" coming from upstairs, Hermione bolted up into the dormitory, and saw Seamus sobbing into his bed. Hermione spent the next few minutes consoling Seamus, and trying to calm him down.

"No more tears, Ok Seamus? You were probably having a rough night. Just get some rest; you'll feel better in the morning." Hermione whispered to him, before getting up, and sending a fifth year girl over to him to keep an eye on him for a while. Afterwards, she headed over to the suite.

Upon arriving, she saw Harry and Ginny were in bed, already naked. Ginny was sitting on Harry's mouth, as her pussy occupied his dick last night.

"Starting without me, huh?" grinned Hermione.

"Actually, we've just started." replied Ginny. "But we're very tired, and we've got classes coming tomorrow. So undress, get his dick nice and hard, and stick it in your slit!"

Hermione quickly complied with Ginny, and in just a few moments, her clothes were thrown off, and she climbed onto the bed, giving Harry a blowjob before sliding her pussy down onto his cock. And with a locking and contraceptive charm, she lowered her face onto Ginny's arse, licking her hole before falling asleep (not before Ginny climaxed onto Harry's mouth), and dimming the lights while doing so.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, it's a couple days after July 4th after having written this, but I feel like I'm going at a faster pace right now.

Now that we're back at Hogwarts, it's only a matter of time before we reach Spring, and I'm confident I'll get there before my next school year begins.

And yes, I included Ron and his girls to join the "reverse harem," even though they'll still sleep in seperate areas during school term. Lavender, Romilda, and Gabrielle are still his girlfriends, but will be shagging Harry every now and then (only with Ron's permission and consent, of course). Vice versa for Harry's girls.

See you all in the next chapter! Hopefully I'll have it done within a week or so, though it's gonna involve another Quidditch match. :)


	28. Chapter 28: Quidditch Match 2

Valentine's Day was just around the corner, but this wouldn't be any ordinary Valentine's Day, especially for Ron. Apparently, a baddie from Slytherin named Pansy Parkinson laced some of his chocolates with amortentia, a dangerous potion.

"It's beautiful isn't it, the Moon?" he asked absentmindedly to Harry, who was walking into the Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory.

"Divine." Harry replied, before noticing an empty box of Valentine's chocolates. "Had ourselves a little late night snack, are we?"

"I. . . I think I'm in love with her." Ron replied without even thinking.

"Who?" Harry was wondering.

"Pansy Parkinson!"

"Well, have you actually met her?"

"No. . . Can you introduce me?" Ron asked, wearing a silly smile on his face.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"What's the matter with Weasley?" asked Slughorn with concern, as the two boys came into his office.

"Very powerful love potion, sir." replied Harry.

"But. . . I'd have thought you could've whipped up a remedy for this in no time, Harry!"

"No, professor. I think this calls for a more practiced hand, sir." said Harry in a low voice.

Ron wrapped his arms around Slughorn's neck, thinking it was Parkinson. "Hello, darling! Fancy a drink?" he asked.

"Perhaps you're right." Slughorn muttered.

Unfortunately, the potion that Ron just drank was a dose of poisoned mead. Thus, he started gasping and shaking heavily. Harry, desperate to save him, was able to use a bezoar on him just in time, although Ron fell unconscious after taking it.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron was immediately taken to the Hospital Wing a couple minutes later. Slughorn explained everything, admitting that the mead was originally intended for Professor Dumbledore. Then, McGonnagall spoke;

"That was very smart thinking of you, Potter! You definitely made the right choice with continuing with potions. Fifty points to Gryffindor!"

Harry smiled at her, and turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"He'll be alright, Mr. Potter. But you should just let him rest."

Harry reluctantly agreed, and left the Hospital Wing, still concerned about Ron.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Unfortunately, due to Ron being absent from the upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Harry had no choice but to put McGlaggen in the team. He prayed that McGlaggen would behave during the match, but he was surely wrong.

Before the match came, Harry heard a voice coming up behind him.

"Hey, Harry! Wait up!"

Harry turned, and saw Susan Bones, the Hufflepuff Seeker, running up to him.

"Let's make this match more interesting, eh?" she said in a seductive tone.

Harry was stunned for a moment, before he replied. "What do you mean?"

"Let's make a bet on who wins. If your team wins, I'll treat you to a special dinner in Hogsmeade this weekend. But. . ."

"Yes?" Harry was anxious now.

"If my team wins, you become my property for an entire weekend."

Harry was not so sure about accepting the bet.

"Don't worry, Harry! You'll be fine either way. So, you accept?"

"I. . ." Harry paused for a few moments until he realized there was no way around it. "I accept. Good luck, Susan!"

"You too, Harry!" And they went into their Lockers to change into their uniforms.

The match didn't last as long as the first one, but it was certainly an eventful match. And in a very terrible way for Harry.

It was a bad beginning to the match already, when McGlaggen tried to give advice to the players. "So you guys fly this way," he pointed to two teamates.

"Be quiet, McGlaggen. _I'm_ the captain; I'll sort this out." Harry snapped at him.

"What's your problem, Potter? I'm trying to help!"

"Well, I don't need any help. Now get your broom ready!"

McGlaggen tried to argue back, but before he could say another word, Madame Hooch approached the center of the Quidditch field.

Once everyone was in their positions, the game began. With Gryffindor already at an advantage, as they scored ten points right off the bat. Unfortunately, McGlaggen was acting all high and mighty, and was trying to tell his teammates where to go and who to cover, before Harry flew up to him moments later.

"Cormac! Be quiet and get to your goal posts. You're the _keeper,_ remember?"

"You're setting a bad example yourself, Potter!"

After a few moments of arguing, Madame Hooch blew a whistle and called a timeout for the Gryffindor team. She was berating both Harry and Cormac for their arguing for a couple minutes, before signaling the game to resume.

A few moments later, Harry spotted the Snitch. He was close enough to catching it, when McGlaggen took a bat from a fellow Gryffindor beater.

"Cormac! Hand that back, you're not beater!" Harry called out to him.

"Says you, Potter!" he said, before taking a swing at a bludger, aiming it directly for Harry.

Unfortunately, Harry was not able to dodge the bludger in time, as it hit him. Harry fell off his broom, and was falling several feet in the air. . .

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry awoke from what seemed like a pleasant dream. Looking around, he saw that he was in the Hospital Wing; Ron lying down on the bed next to him, with Lavender on top of him, her pants and panties on the floor, and her vagina on his face.

"Hey, Harry!" she called out to him. "I see you're awake now. How are you feeling?"

"Um, fine really. Just a bit sore. What happened?" Harry asked, concerned.

"You lost the match." Lavender replied sadly. "Hufflepuff won 380-60."

Harry was in such a rage right now! He tried to get up from his bed, but felt a pair of hands gently push him back down.

"No, Harry." came Megan Jones' voice. She too, was wearing only her shirt. "You still need to recover."

"But. . . That McGlaggen! He knocked me out with that bludger! He thinks he's king of the team!? It's his fault we lost, I-"

"We understand, Harry." said Lavender. "But it's more important that you rest and recover. Besides, he's already in trouble to start with."

She pointed to the entrance, where Harry could see McGlaggen running towards him. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough to avoid a stunner sent to him by the Hufflepuff seeker.

"So Cormac, care to explain why you sabotaged the game by attacking Harry Potter?" Susan Bones was yelling at him.

McGlaggen had his mouth open in disbelief for a few moments, before he spoke. "Potter thinks he's king of the school!"

"Just because he was made Quidditch captain? That is a rediculous statement, McGlaggen! There is NO excuse for what you did to Potter during the match. Detention, and twenty points from Gryffindor! I shall notify Dumbledore about this as well."

Cormac stormed to Harry, and began shouting at him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, POTTER! HOW DARE YOU!? YOU THINK YOU'RE THE BEST, HUH? YOU THINK FAMOUS HARRY POTTER IS THE RULER OF THE SCHOOL?"

"Shut UP, McGlaggen! It's YOUR fault we lost. YOU'RE the one that knocked me off with that bludger!" Harry said angrily to him as loud as he could, his body still too sore for him to make a move against McGlaggen.

"YEAH!? WELL, GRYFFINDOR LOSES THE MATCH, AND I GET DETENTION! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" he screamed.

Madame Pomfrey, who could hear the noise from her office, stormed into the wing. "That's enough, McGlaggen! Another ten points from Gryffindor for your racket. I suggest you leave Potter alone right now."

But Cormac wasn't willing to give up without a fight. As soon as Pomfrey left, he ran right back to Harry, and punched him square in the face.

Harry was screaming in agony as blood rushed out of his nose. He wanted to get up and fight McGlaggen, but somehow his body wouldn't let him. Fortunately for him, someone else was entering the Hospital Wing from right behind McGlaggen, and before he could make another attack, he was hit by another stunning spell.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Professor McGonnagall, who came rushing over to Harry's bed. "McGlaggen, it is YOUR fault for costing your team the match. Your actions against Potter during the match are inexcusable, but now you go and start muggle dueling with him, and while he's in the process of _recovering!?_ Do you see Potter acting like king? I actually see YOU acting like one. There is NO EXCUSE for this behavior. That will be an _additional_ twenty points from Gryffindor, and a _week_ of detention for you next week. Now come with me, or I'll add another week's worth of detention."

Scowling, McGlaggen scurried out with McGonnagall, realizing he had lost the fight, and was even more upset when he realized he was in trouble for a whole week, not to mention that he had lost Gryffindor almost the entire amount of points they scored in the match.

Susan came and told Harry something he had completely forgotten about.

"Harry, your team lost. Remember our bet?" she added with a smile.

Harry suddenly remembered, and felt even more emotional pain inside him. He was completely angry and scared now; not only had McGlaggen cost his team the match, but thanks to him, Harry was now Susan's slave for the upcoming weekend!

"Harry, it's Ok! You'll be fine. You'll LOVE the experience; it won't be like when you lived with the Dursleys. I promise." she assured him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Also, because this was an unfair loss for you, I'm gonna take you to Hogsmeade that weekend as well, but we're gonna split the price instead. Does that work for you?"

Harry nodded, feeling slightly relieved.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some duties to perform."

As soon as Susan left the Hospital Wing, Harry turned to Lavender.

"So, how's Ron? Is he Ok?"

"He's fine for now! Ah!" Lavender was saying. "But he can't talk at the moment. He's busy occupying my vagina right now, and will be for the rest of the night. Oh yes, right there Won-Won! RIGHT THERE!"

"And it's time for your mouth to occupy mine." said Megan Jones, who climbed up onto him before he could turn his face to her. She slowly and gently pushed his face back onto the pillow before placing her vagina onto his mouth. "Just lie back, Harry. No more talking, Ok? Just my vagina, nothing else." She whispered to him.

After a few minutes of licking and clit sucking, Harry fell asleep, his face coated with love juice. Megan turned to face away from him, her pussy still grinding his mouth. She lowered Harry's trousers and boxers, and began to suck his cock just as Lavender was doing to Ron's. After the boys came inside their mouths, they all fell asleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Ok, so I was able to finish a new chapter within a short period of time.

And yeah, because Romilda's one of Ron's girlfriends, I had to use someone else. I thought Pansy would be a good target, as she is one of the "baddies" from Slytherin, as some people would call it.

Oh, and we're in February now. The next chapter will be the Hogsmeade weekend, and will then cover the beginning of March, so I might get to Spring before August if I keep this up! :D


	29. Chapter 29: Susan's Slavery Weekend

By the next day, Harry was well enough to leave the Hospital. However, he was excused from classes that day, as his head was constantly hurting him every few minutes or so. Madame Pomfrey gave him a potion before he left, which would help finish the mending and ease the pain, but this would take twelve hours to kick in, so the professors excused him. Snape wasn't too pleased about it however, and tried to give him detention, but McGonnagall stopped him, and let Harry proceed to his suite.

Once back into the suite, he lay down on his bedside and cried. He was so upset at McGlaggen for his behavior during the match. He thought of kicking off the team as soon as he saw him again. How could someone act like that? He was glad that McGlaggen was serving detention for a week as punishment, but he doesn't deserve to play anymore, does he? After costing his team the match, Harry was angry at him, but it got worse when they argued in the hospital.

The worst part was that he was somewhat forced into a bet with Susan, in which if his team lost he would become her slave for the weekend. And today was Friday, which meant he only had less than twenty four hours before becoming what he thought would be a repeat of his life at the Dursleys. He thought about what Susan would do to him, and began to feel more and more nervous and scared. At the same time, he felt even more rage take control of him every time he thought about McGlaggen losing him the bet.

Harry buried his face into the pillow. He tried to cry quietly, but after a few minutes he sobbed deeply into his pillow. He was so deep in thought, he didn't even hear Ginny enter the suite, but he did feel a gentle hand on the back of his head.

"Are you Ok, Harry?" she whispered.

"I don't know, Ginny! That McGlaggen lost us the game, and I wanna go teach him a lesson!"

"McGlaggen's already getting punished as is. Wouldn't you rather _feel good with Ginny?"_ she whispered into his ear.

Harry had to agree with her thanks to that trigger. He allowed Ginny to undress him, before she undressed herself. Once they were both naked, she had Harry lie on his back, while she got on top of him, slowly sliding her pussy onto his hard cock, and boucing up and down a bit before she spoke.

"Harry, why are you so upset about the match? Your team still has a chance on winning the Quidditch Cup. I mean, I know we haven't played since three years ago, but still; this so far is the only game Hufflepuff won."

"Well, it's a long story, Gin. You see, Susan and I made a bet. If I won, she would treat me to dinner at Hogsmeade, but if I lost. . ."

"Yes, Harry?" Ginny asked, her voice filled with concern.

"If I lost, I would become her slave for an entire weekend. And that starts tomorrow! What am I gonna do!?"

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Ginny whispered, leaning over to place a finger on his mouth. "You're gonna be Ok, Harry."

"Why do you say that, Ginny? Don't you know how the Dursleys treated me?"

Ginny took her finger, and rubbed it along her vagina, collecting all the parts of her fluids that she could get, before placing it into Harry's mouth, which he began to enjoy.

"I understand, but this is different. We would _never_ treat you the way they did. I, along with the other girls, can assure you that you will have a pleasant experience with us. You might even enjoy being our slave."

Harry tried to respond, but found he was enjoying Ginny's fluids from her finger.

"Harry, I promise; we'll be gentle and kind to you, Ok? Just follow Susan's lead, and you'll be fine. I'll talk with her more about this. But for now, just relax."

Once Harry was finished with her finger, he tried to speak, but then reluctantly nodded, agreeing with Ginny. She placed another finger into her anus, and thrusted it in and out a few times, before moving that finger into his mouth.

"Harry, we _love_ you, and we mean it. I promise we won't be too hard on you; if we are, you just have to let us know, and we'll go easier on you. But I think you'll enjoy what we have you do to us as a slave. It will be a lot better than your horrid relatives. Besides, they're in Azkaban right now; they can't harm you, Ok? You're stuck with us now. All of us. And trust me, our mission is to give you all the love we can give you, even after you defeat Snake Lips. Now, no more talking. Just lie back and enjoy my tastes."

And Harry lay his head back onto the pillow, while Ginny kept fingering his mouth with her pussy and anal tastes. He closed his eyes and fell asleep before he came inside Ginny.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After viewing another memory from Dumbledore that evening, it was finally Saturday morning; the beginning of Harry's first ever slave experience. Harry was extremely nervous, but Susan kept on comforting him; even going as far as to sleep with him in the suite along with Megan on Friday night. After breakfast, they went back to the suite.

"Ok Harry, we're gonna start with some sexy body massages. Come here." she said seductively, beckoning him over with her finger.

Harry slowly moved towards her, until they were just an inch apart.

"Kiss me."

Harry did so, his tongue battling hers. After a couple minutes, they broke apart.

"Massage my breasts." she said, turning away from him.

Harry cupped her breasts, and began to massage them, earning a soft purr from Susan. A couple minutes later, she turned around and had him play with her bottom. She rested her head on Harry's chest, as he continued to squeeze her butt for a good long minute.

"Take off my shirt."

She raised her arms, as Harry slowly raised her shirt over her head. Once it was thrown onto the floor, he got a good look at her chest.

Susan sighed with happiness; she really enjoyed it when Harry undressed her!

"Take off my pants." she said quietly, her eyes closing.

She felt like she was already in heaven, as she felt Harry unbutton her jeans, and slowly lowering them down to her ankles. She kicked them off, and squealed in delight upon doing so. Harry stood back to get a good look at her. There she was, dressed only in her underwear, in a seductive pose with her hands on her hips, and her face giving him a sexy smile. She stepped forward to kiss him, when she noticed a bulge in his pants. Harry was surprisingly enjoying this; this certainly never happened to him at the Dursleys!

"Take off my bra!" she said, a bit louder and more excited. Yes, she was so excited to get naked, and be in charge of him for the weekend.

Harry had no trouble unhooking her bra, and tossing it aside.

"Take off my panties!" she squealed, showing more signs of excitement.

Once her panties were slowly slid off, there she stood, completely naked in front of him. "Do you like my body, Harry?" she asked.

Harry could only nod. He was starting to feel less nervous and more excited now.

"Your turn, Harry! Take off your shirt." Harry did so.

"Take off your pants."

Harry slowly lowered his pants, the same way he did to Susan's. Once they were off, Susan finally had him take his boxers off, so that they were both naked. Afterwards, Susan led Harry to the sofa.

"Massage my feet, Harry."

Harry was a bit surprised; the Dursleys never asked him to do stuff like this! He eagerly complied, and began to massage her feet, starting with her left foot for a few minutes before moving to her right. Afterwards, he massaged both feet for about ten minutes or so. Susan was partly moaning at the touch of his hands. They felt so good!

Afterwards, she lay down on the floor, face down on her stomach. "Harry, I want you to trample me."

Harry wasn't too sure he understood what Susan said. "Uh, Susan?"

"Harry, I want you to massage my back with those strong feet of yours. Oh, don't worry! You're not gonna hurt me; I promise!"

Harry reluctantly stepped onto her back, and began to move his feet around; twisting and turning them while occasionally stepping up and down. It felt so good to Susan, having him stand on her back. She closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying this wonderful feeling. In just a couple of minutes, she climaxed.

In a few moments, she had Harry lay down on his stomach, while she did the same thing to him. It actually was not so bad to him, he thought. In fact, it felt really good after it started. Harry was making soft moans, and had his eyes closed. Afterwards, Susan had him get up, and led him to the small kitchen.

"Harry, I want you to make lunch for us both today and tomorrow. We will be eating here, but don't think that none of the food's for you, Ok? And just make something simple." she assured him with a smile.

Once lunch was ready (tomato soup with cheese and crackers), Susan reminded him that he would eat too. "Harry, I'm sorry your relatives kept you hungry. But that's not gonna happen anymore. Please, come eat!"

He sighed with relief, as he sat down to join Susan. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad weekend after all!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

They spent the entire Saturday afternoon and evening playing with each other's bodies. The next morning, they did some studying. Actually, Harry didn't have much homework to do, as Susan noticed. So Susan had an idea to make her studying more interesting.

"Harry, I want you to lick me while I'm studying, Ok? Keep licking my pussy and make me cum as many times as possible."

She sat down at the table, before he crawled under the table, and inbetween her legs, where she guided his head to her vagina. Once he started licking, she started her homework. She worked on her adromentula potion assignment from Professor Slughorn, as well as her animal transfiguration essay from Professor McGonnagall. She came about four times per subject, totalling about eight climaxes. Harry was also enjoying her taste, and he climaxed too, but only twice.

Later that evening, she took Harry out to the Three Broomsticks for dinner as promised. And of course, they both paid for their own meals. Once they came back to the suite, Megan was there waiting for them, completely dressed. She had Harry take her clothes off, the same way he did to Susans. Afterwards, he and Susan undressed each other again in the same fashion, before deciding to end the weekend with some intense sex.

"Harry, spank us first, please?" Susan asked seductively, bending over the bed along with Megan.

Harry spanked each girl for about three minutes or so, and managed to get them both to climax within that time. Afterwards, they had Harry sit on the edge of the bed.

"Finger us, Harry!" cried Megan.

Harry inserted one finger at a time in each of their vaginas, beginning with his index finger. Before long, he had four fingers inside, and the girls were begging him to thrust them in and and out as fast as he could. Somehow, he was able to make very quick but deep thrusts, and before long he had the girls orgasm again. They turned over, and had Harry finger their asses as well. In fact, once the four fingers were inside their anuses, they begged Harry to insert his thumb, and fist them. He was somehow able to, and it was so much pleasure for the girls, they soon collapsed onto the bed after having a huge orgasm. Harry followed suit, lying face up on his back.

"Thanks for a great weekend, Harry! Did you enjoy it?" asked Susan, as she and Megan cuddled up besides him.

"Yes I did! You were right, Susan! This kind of slavery is a lot better than with my relatives." Harry replied sleepily, with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Harry, as much as we did! Now get some sleep. We've got classes tomorrow." Megan replied, as she got up and placed her pussy onto his mouth, while Susan got on top, placing his dick in hers. Facing away from Megan, she dimmed the lights, and lay down on her stomach, onto the waiting pussy of Tonks, who came into the suite just a couple minutes ago.

"I hope Harry's doing well!" she said.

"Don't worry, Tonks! He certainly is; we've got him under control." replied Susan, before getting back to work on her vagina while Megan licked her anus.

After one last orgasm, everyone fell asleep with their holes still covered, and Harry finally forgot all about his anger towards McGlaggen, knowing that he was about to be taught a lesson for messing with him during Quidditch.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, I'm not actually sure if Chapter 30 will be up before August. If not, definitely within the first week of August. Also, we'll jump to March in that chapter, so assuming I keep the pace, we can get to mid Spring before my school year begins in September.

Matter of fact, Chapter 30's already in progress. I hope to have it done within the next five days or so; will depend on my schedule, and if I can stop taking so many naps during the day. Ya know, I'm ALWAYS tired, even during the day; it's no wonder I'm so old! =P

By the way, who here has Pokemon Go? I just got my app, and made it to Level 5. But before I start battling, I wanna get a Pikachu first, as it's my favorite Pokemon; actually my favorite Nintendo character. Any ideas on what I should do, anyone? Sorry if I was a bit off topic here.

Peace out, folks! :)))


	30. Chapter 30: Sectumsempra

March finally came along, and Springtime was just arriving. Harry and his friends were having breakfast peacefully, when Malfoy and his goons came in, looking like they were up to something no good.

At that point, Ron thought of something.

"Harry, perhaps now we could prank him?" he whispered to him.

"Perhaps, but how?" Harry was wondering.

Ron reminded him about wanting to see Malfoy diapered earlier.

Harry remembered right away. He agreed that now would be a perfect time. He slipped on his invisibility cloak, and Hermione handed him the remote. He then made some adjustments, and pointed his remote at Malfoy.

In a blink of an eye, Malfoy's clothes vanished, and all he was wearing now was a diaper. It wasn't long before he drew laughs from several students; even some of the Slytherins found it very amusing and entertaining.

"What are you all laughing at?" he sneered.

"Aww, wittle bay-bee Mawfoy's vewy cwanky!" cooed Hermione in a baby tone.

"Shut up, mudblood!" said Malfoy angrily. He got up and started heading towards the Gryfindor table.

"Does Mawfoy Mawfoy need a diapee change?" added Lavender, playing along with Hermione.

"What are you-" Malfoy began before he felt air against his skin. He looked down, and gasped in shock and embarassment at what he was seeing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. "WHO DID THIS!?"

He was blushing a deep crimson, when he noticed Ron was laughing extremely loud and throwing baby insults at him. Malfoy spun towards him.

"It was YOU who did this, right Weasel? You and you pathetic twins with your childish pranks. YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

He tried to punch Ron in the face, but was restrained by Crabbe and Goyle, who began to drag him out of the Great Hall. They, along with Parkinson, looked displeased at what happened to him.

With Ron's gesture, Harry was able to restore his clothing before Malfoy left. He then excused himself early, and went to find out what Malfoy was up to.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sometime after lunch, he spotted Malfoy all alone in a corridor. Malfoy was crying, not only for his humiliation early that morning, but he also seemed to be struggling with something. But what could it be?

"What are you up to, Malfoy?" he said, trying to play it cool.

"None of your business, Potter! And you'd better stay away from me, if you know what's good for you!"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

"Just go away, Potter!"

"Ok! Ok! Take it easy, Malfoy! You don't wanna end up like your pathetic wasted father, don't you?" Harry replied.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT, POTTER!" screamed Malfoy.

"Why not? He's in Azkaban after all, because of his stupidity to become a Death Eater."

That did it! Malfoy drew his wand, and started firing spells at Harry, who kept on dodging them.

"Missed me, Malfoy! Come on, you fire spells just like your weak father!" taunted Harry, who began to fire spells back.

 _"Depulso!"_ bellowed Malfoy.

 _"Protego!"_ yelled Harry, who drew a shield for Malfoy's spell to hit.

Malfoy was getting angrier and angrier with each spell fired. Harry started firing spells back at him; most of them kept hitting him, although Malfoy did manage to dodge some of the spells.

"Give up, Malfoy? Perhaps _you'd_ like to join your precious father in Azkaban. I'm sure he'd love your company; after all you two are destined for-"

"I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH!" cried Malfoy, stepping towards Harry with his wand raised. _"CRUCIO!"_

 _"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_ bellowed Harry, who was able to dodge the curse.

Malfoy was knocked onto the floor. At the same time, numerous wounds began to form all over his body, and he was bleeding heavily all over as he lay on the floor.

 _"Finite!"_ Harry said, and the pain and bleeding stopped. Malfoy however, was still covered with blood spots and stains, and he was really furious by now.

But before either could fire another spell, a girl's voice was heard.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

The two wands fell out of their hands, and into Cho's, who came rushing over to them, along with Snape and McGonagall.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" screamed McGonagall.

"POTTER! What is the meaning of this?" sneered Snape.

"Potter came and attacked me, sir!" Malfoy replied.

"Malfoy attacked me first!" Harry countered.

"ENOUGH!" cried Cho. "I would like you to both explain what had happened. _Now."_

"Well, I was just walking along, when Potter came and decided to start a duel with me. He tried to attack me, but kept missing. All I could do was dodge his spells, until I got hit by some dark curse." Malfoy lied. His body sure was bloody, it was staining his shirt and trousers; matter of fact, huge blood spots could be clearly seen along his white shirt.

"Malfoy was up to something suspicious; perhaps he's trying to join forces with Death Eaters or something. I could tell it was no good, so I did confront him. But he was the one who started the duel with a couple jynxes. He kept attacking me left and right, and I kept firing back in self defence. It is true that I might have fired a curse at him right after he cast the Cruciatus curse towards me, but I knew nothing about this spell." Harry said, his eyes filled with tears. Cho and McGonagall could clearly see the honesty in his eyes.

McGonagall then spoke. "I can tell one of you is lying. I will be checking both of your wands right now, and find out who."

After a few moments of spell checking, McGonagall handed the wands to Cho, telling her the results. Snape tried to intervene by demanding that Harry would turn over all books to him, but McGonagall told him it wouldn't be necessary.

Cho was clearly angry, shaking with rage. It took her several seconds of deep breathes to calm herself down before she turned to Harry and Malfoy. Cho then went to Harry first, backed him against the wall, and then placed her hands on his shoulders as she spoke.

"Harry, we appreciate your honesty. The fact does remain however that you attacked another student. Now, you really need to get yourself under control because at this moment, you are casting dark spells without knowing anything about them. I am taking fifty points from Gryffindor, and you and I will have a talk about this matter in just a few moments. Just wait here a sec, K?"

She planted a kiss on Harry's cheek, before she spun around to face Malfoy, who was starting to snicker at seeing Harry get his just desserts, and perhaps seeing a couple kissing. He was just about to taunt them, when Cho approached him with a look furious enough to wipe off his smile.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Malfoy!" she yelled, clenching her fists. "Attacking Potter despite Dumbledore's warning is bad enough, but then you go and use an UNFORGIVABLE on him!? I have never seen such horrible behavior in my entire life, and you are likely to be suspended or maybe even expelled for this! Therefore, I am taking one hundred points from Slytherin, and you will be serving detention _all week_ next week! I will leave it to Dumbledore and McGonagall to decide your detentions next week! Now I suggest you get lost before I really lose my temper!"

Before Malfoy could do anything else, he was pulled away on the ear by McGonagall, who was just as angry as Cho was. Snape scowled at Harry, but then just went off without saying another word to him.

"Come, Harry." Cho said in a soft voice.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Not sure if this was within five days, but at least this chapter's taken care of.

Don't worry; Malfoy WILL get his just desserts for the Cruciatus Curse, but I'm gonna wait until after Voldemort's downfall, as I can't leave out his part in _Half Blood Prince._

See you in the next chapter! :)


	31. Chapter 31: Ravenclaw Love

As soon as Malfoy was dragged away by McGonagall, along with Snape (who was still fuming), Cho led Harry down the corridor, but to his surprise, they didn't go into the suite. Instead, they went somewhere Harry was never expecting to go. In fact. . .

"Cho, what are we doing here? This is the Ravenclaw Common Room!" Harry sputtered in surprise and shock.

"I know, Harry." she replied softly.

"Then why are we here? I'm not allowed in, you know." Harry said meekly.

"Yes you are, Harry! I'm an assistant guardian; in fact, I was made prefect this year. So I'm in charge here, and I say you are welcome here."

Once the password was spoken, Harry was led into a beautiful room filled with sapphire decors which shimmered a brilliant blue and bronze light. This room had stunning photographs and portraits, a fireplace that was just as stunning as the Gryffindor Common Room, and a brilliant statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. Stars were twinkling among the domed ceiling, which reflected onto the midnight blue carpet. Awe inspiring views could be seen from the Common Room, including spectacular views of the Lake, the Forbidden Forest, and the Castle Grounds.

After letting Harry have a good look around, she finally spoke. "Harry, welcome to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Very pretty, isn't it?"

Harry agreed with her. This was more breathtaking than even the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'm glad you like it, but what's more is that you're coming into the Girls' Dormitories with me."

Harry thought he misheard her when she spoke. "Uh, Cho?"

"You heard me right, Harry. You're going into the Girls' Dormitories with me." she repeated.

Harry was quite nervous now. Being inside a Common Room belonging to another house is one thing (although he had been in the Slytherin Common Room during his second year), but surely he couldn't be allowed inside a Girls' Dorm?

"Harry, don't be nervous! Once again, as a prefect I am welcoming you to the Ravenclaw Girls' Dorms. I'm sure the other girls will understand." Cho said in a soft assuring tone, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Now come; just take some deep breaths and take my hand."

She led him up the stairs, and into the entrance of the Girls' Dorms. They came to the fifth and sixth years' dormitory, and Harry took a good look around. The room was just as beautiful as the Gryffindor Boys' Dorms. The only difference is that the navy blue beds were all neatly lined up.

There was a fifth year Ravenclaw girl sitting on her bed, who was smiling at them, but was also surprised to see not only a boy in her dorm, but also a Gryffindor student. She got a better look at who it was, and saw that it was Harry Potter, who apparently was looking shocked and scared. Curious, she went and asked Cho.

"Hey, Cho! What's Harry doing here?"

Cho turned to look at the girl, Stacey.

"Harry is here to have a. . . _chat with Cho."_

Even though Cho wasn't looking at him, Harry was still compelled to allow Cho to undress him, as well as herself, before lying down on her bed. Just as she was about to sit on his already hard cock, Harry's eyes shot wide open, realizing he was naked in an area where anyone could see him; especially those he hadn't met before!

"Uh, Cho?" Harry stammered. "You do realize there's-"

"Shhhhhhh! It's Ok, Harry! Like I said, I'm sure they'll understand." Cho whispered quietly before she was fully on top of him. She then spoke a bit louder with higher signs of concern.

"Harry, we need to get rid of that book. Right away!"

Harry could see the concern and worry in her eyes, but was more concerned with his book.

"But why, Cho?" Harry asked in a strained voice.

"Harry, this book has dark material in it. We don't know who that Half Blood Prince is, but perhaps he could be a dark wizard? Do you realize what spells are in this book?"

Harry paused to think. After having cast _sectumsempra,_ perhaps this belonged to someone evil? But he just couldn't lose that book. It had important stuff he needed to know about. A thought entered his mind; what was happening to him?

"Cho," he began to say, his voice still strained with a mix of emotions. "That book, it. . . it has helped me through classes, especially potions."

"I know, Harry. I know. But the spells-"

"I know what these spells are doing!"

"No you don't!" Cho said in a louder voice.

"Cho you, you don't understand!" Harry tried to protest. "I know some of these spells are dark, but some could be useful too! If I lose this book now, I'll-"

Harry couldn't finish, as Cho inserted a finger into her anus, thrusted it in and out for a bit, and quickly moved it into his mouth, rubbing it along his tongue. Harry's despair and desperation began to melt away; Cho's anus tastes were so good, he somehow had forgotten what he was going to say next.

"Harry," Cho said softly. "I know how you feel, but remember what happened with Ginny and Riddle's Diary? Ginny was attached to that book, just as you are with yours."

Harry began to realize what situation he was going through; the same situation that happened to Ginny in his second year! Could he possibly be possessed by that book as well?

"Chmmpth, I thee whmth-" Harry tried to speak with her finger inside, but it was no use.

"Shhhhhhh!" Cho whispered again, inserting a finger in her other hand inside her butt, and again thrusting it in and out. "No need to say anything else, Harry. But please, understand that we need you on our side, Harry. And if you continue to use that book, you may be falling into Voldemort's hands. So please promise me you'll get rid of the book with me?"

Cho took her first finger out of Harry's mouth to let him answer. "Please, Harry? It's the only way, and I promise you we'll make it up to you. But you have to trust us in this. Please?" she asked again. Harry paused for a moment before he realized there was no other option. Besides, he now thought of Ginny in his second year, and started to panic about the same thing happening to him.

"Very well then, Cho." He finally said. "We'll get rid of the book."

Cho smiled at him and planted a kiss on his forehead, before removing her second finger from her ass, and moving it towards his mouth.

"But what about Malfoy? I'm sure he's up to something. He's becoming quite suspicious, lately, and I-"

"No talking with your mouth full, hun!" Cho interrupted, as she shoved her finger inside his mouth, giggling at his reaction. She then continued;

"Harry, whatever Malfoy's up to, we can just stay out of it. I don't care what his plans are, I don't care if he's up to no good, you can just stay out of his business, Ok? I know that seems hard, but just ignore him."

"Bmmph whmm ummmuw-" Still no use.

"Shhhhhhh! I know what you're gonna say, sweetie. If Snape made the Unbreakable Vow, then perhaps it _is_ true that Malfoy has been chosen for a mission. But he could be struggling with that mission as well."

Harry's eyebrows raised. Maybe Malfoy wasn't such a bad person as he thought he was?

"Just leave him alone from now on, please?" She asked one last time. Harry had to nod in agreement.

"Good!" she whispered.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A few moments later, Cho got off of Harry, but had him stay where he was.

"I gotta pee; be right back, Harry!" she said, blowing a kiss to him. She went to the door, and seemed to make a gesturing movement to someone before turning the corner.

Harry was in an embarrassing situation; he just felt weird and scared, being inside somewhere he shouldn't be. This was a _girls_ dormitory for Merlin's sake! And he began to imagine most girls' reactions to seeing him in bed, especially naked. Some would perhaps even call him a perv, and report him to the Headmaster, who might give him detention, or even suspend him from the school. Or even expelled if they claimed him as a rapist!

He made a move to hide under the covers, but in just a couple of seconds, he heard the door open again. And just after a few footsteps approached him, he heard a voice he certainly recognized, though it wasn't Cho's.

"It's alright, Harry! I know you're in there. You can come out, no need to hide!"

Harry slowly got out from the covers and found Luna sitting on the bed, dressed only in her underwear.

"Luna!"

"Hello, Harry! You seem like you had a really difficult day, so why don't I _suck your stress away!"_

Harry's cock hardened quickly once again as if it had a mind of its own. He gasped as Luna licked his entire length before slowly taking him in, inch by inch. She bobbed her head up and down, taking the entire cock inside her mouth.

At that moment, Cho came back inside. Unbeknowest to Harry, another girl followed her in. That girl, named Danielle, slowly crept up behind Luna. Harry tried to warn Luna, but Cho came and placed her lips on Harry's, interrupting him with a kiss.

"Shhhhh! It's Ok, Harry! Let it happen."

Harry nodded. And now he could see Danielle slowly unhooking Luna's bra before sliding it off. Luna did not notice her bra coming off, but she did feel a pair of hands caressing her bum, and knew it wasn't Harry. She also let out a muffled yelp of surprise when Danielle spanked her a couple of times. But she didn't care; she just allowed it to happen. All that mattered now was Harry.

Soon, once Harry got the urge and came inside her mouth, Luna got up and turned, seeing Danielle standing behind her with a mischevious smile. Getting up, Luna allowed her to slowly slide her panties down right in front of Harry, before Stacey, and a couple other girls came in. As soon as they saw what was happening, they were certainly surprised; not just seeing a naked Gryffindor in their dorms, but at the situation he was in. Cho explained to them what was going on, and to Harry's surprised, they offered to join in.

Harry was completely lost in a bunch of emotions by now, from scared to helpless, from guilt and shame to turned on and excited. Yes, he was excited, but rather more scared and nervous, especially with girls he didn't know.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh! Don't worry, Harry!" said Luna in her dreamy voice. "We're all here for you. I understand you haven't met some of us, but I'm sure they wanna get to know you. Wouldn't you agree, ladies?"

Stacey, Danielle, and the two other sixth years (named Lisa Turpin and Su Li) slowly walked over to the bed, and had Harry sit up and face them. Soon, Harry could hear some soft, acid jazz music playing. At this moment, the four girls began to do a very slow and sexy strip tease in front of him. They slowly removed their top uniforms; Su and Danielle were wearing tank tops, so they slowly lowered them down their shoulders. The other two were wearing long sleeve shirts and a Ravenclaw tie, so they decided to remove the shirt, but leave the tie on.

Once this was taken care of, they slowly spun around before beginning to remove their bottoms. Su was wearing cardio pants (which looked tight on her), and Danielle was in her jeans. They slowly unbuttoned them, and slid them down oh so slowly and sexily, while looking at Harry with sexy grins.

Lisa and Stacey were in their skirts, so they did another spin before finally lowering them, a bit quicker than the other two girls. But soon, all bottoms were a puddle on the floor, and all four girls did a very seductive underwear pose right in front of Harry. He was especially turned on by Lisa and Stacey; with their ties still on, they looked like two naughty schoolgirls!

They turned around so that Harry could see their backs and arses, which looked extremely stunning. Soon, Stacey and Su undid their pony tail, and let back their hair before all four of them unhooked their bras. They turned around to face Harry once again, and allowed him to stare at their bodies for a few moments. Lisa and Stacey wanted to show themselves as two very exposed schoolgirls in front of him, which he certainly enjoyed. After giggling softly to him, the two of them slowly removed their ties, after which they slowly slid their panties down their legs, along with Danielle and Su.

Soon, Harry was staring at four naked girls he had never met before. On top of that, he was surrounded by _six_ naked girls; two more than he had ever been with. Harry felt as if he were in heaven by now, yet he also felt nervous. The girls noticed, and Su spoke.

"Don't be nervous, Harry! I know how you feel, being with so many girls. But trust me, we're all here for you." She smiled at him.

"Time for us to get started!" chirped Luna. "Harry, play with our bodies, please? We'll get to the main course once we're all warmed up."

Harry spent the next hour playing with the girls' bodies. He was a bit shy with the girls he hadn't met yet, but they helped guide his hands to their respective breasts and vaginas. Each girl had him use one hand to finger their pussy, while using the other hand to massage a boob. He would switch hands every couple of minutes or so, before proceeding to the next girl and repeating the process. Meanwhile, Cho and Luna were making out on the floor beside the bed. Their moans were a turn on for Harry, and what was even better was that soon they began to take over his cock, taking turns giving him blowjobs. In a matter of moments, Harry came inside their mouths. He tried to warn them, but the other four girls he was occupying told him to keep quiet and surprise them, which he reluctantly agreed.

Soon, it was time for the real fun to begin. Once the Contraceptive Charms were in place, the six girls faced Harry.

"Harry, let's start with us four, since you haven't really met us, before." said Stacey. "Here's the plan; one of us will ride you, while the other sits her vagina on your face. I want you to lick us nice and deep, while the rider thrusts up and down hard, and when you're ready to cum, cum right inside us. Don't warn us, Ok? We love surprises." She added with a sexy grin.

Harry agreed, and Stacey was the first to ride him up and down, while Danielle sat on his face. In no time, Harry began licking her shaft, while Stacey was making gasps of pleasure from his dick being inside her.

"Oh MERLIN that feels so good!" she squealed.

"I agree, Stace!" moaned Danielle. "Harry, keep going!"

Harry had no choice, and in a matter of minutes, he got the urge and exploded deep inside Stacey's womb.

Afterwards, they switched positions; Danielle riding his cock, and Stacey on his mouth. Soon, it was Su and Lisa's turn.

Lisa was the first to ride his hard dick after licking his shaft to harden it again. While she was positioning herself, Su spoke.

"Harry, I want you to finger my arse while licking me. Do it, please?" she asked sweetly.

Harry nodded, and soon she sat on his mouth. Once Harry started licking, he rubbed her arse hole before inserting a finger inside it. He thrusted the finger in and out while continuing to lick her vagina. It felt so good to Su, having both her holes played with.

"Oh! OH! Keep going!" she moaned.

Meanwhile, Lisa was making louder moans which soon turned into screams of pleasure as she orgasmed. Soon, Harry once again orgasmed and burst into Lisa, while Su burst onto Harry's face.

Harry licked off all her juices, before the two girls swapped positions. Lisa wanted Harry to do the same thing he did to Su, and soon both her holes were played with. Lisa felt as it she were in heaven! And before Su could even start riding his penis, she orgasmed onto his mouth.

As for Su, she was making several moans of pleasure. "AH! AH! FEELS SO GOOOOOOOOOOOD!" she was screaming. And soon, she too climaxed.

After another climax from each girl, it was Harry's turn. One last time, he exploded inside Su's vagina, before the girls finally got off of him, and allowed Luna and Cho to take over. Harry fell asleep while Cho gave him a blowjob to harden his dick once again. She got on top of him, slid his cock inside her pussy, and used the locking and Contraceptive charms on herself before she spoke.

"Excellent work, ladies! I must say, you four really know how to drive your men wild. Fifty points to Ravenclaw! Now Harry, Luna, and I are about to go to sleep, so good night!" She blew them each a kiss, while they responded back with kisses. Afterwards, Luna sat her vagina onto Harry's mouth, and lay over his face, dimming the lights in the dormitory. With a final good night whisper to Harry, Cho stuck her face in Luna's arse, and began to lick her rear hole. She fell asleep, her tongue still inside.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had to get myself ready for another year at college, not to mention doing so much travelling for the remainder of my Summer.

I may not be able to post new chapters as often as I would for now, mainly due to school work. I should have the next one up before the Holiday Season begins, though.

See you next time! :)


	32. Chapter 32: The Room of Requirement

A few weeks have passed by with nothing too drastic since that incident with Malfoy. Harry got off lightly with just a simply sex detention with Cho and Luna for the rest of the week, where he was their slave (kind of like his slavery weekend with Susan and Megan). Malfoy on the other hand, was in deep trouble with the staff. In addition to his detentions, he was also suspended for two weeks by Albus Dumbledore for his actions towards Harry, especially regarding the Cruciatus curse. Dumbledore also mentioned that it would also be likely that Draco would face a trial in the Ministry next Summer.

Thanks to the girls (Katie, Hermione, and Cho in particular), Harry was finally able to quiet down on Malfoy and leave him alone for the time being. But there was still the matter of the Half Blood Prince. Harry was finally beginning to question on when he should get rid of the book, after all he did promise Cho that he'd get rid of it. Just as he was thinking about when to take care of that problem, Ginny came and spoke.

"Harry," she said quietly, "You have to get rid of it. Today."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Take my hand," she said as they went into the Room of Requirement.

They looked around, trying to find something that would conceal the book. A few moments later, they came to the vanishing cabinet; the same cabinet that Malfoy had been using.

"See?" explained Ginny, "You'll never know what you'll find in here."

A few moments later, she spoke again, in a whisper.

"Now close your eyes, that way you can't be tempted."

Harry did so, and handed the book to Ginny. She placed it inside the vanishing cabinet, and closed it. Afterwards, she slowly approached Harry and kissed him on his mouth. Harry kissed her back, and they began to battle each other with their tongues for a few minutes, before Ginny spoke again.

"Open your eyes, and take off my dress," she whispered in his ear.

Harry opened his eyes, but hesitated; did she ask him to take off his dress in a room where people could show up unexpectedly, and out of nowhere?

"Take off my dress, Harry." Ginny spoke again.

Harry slowly slid down her dress, but afterwards began to take a few steps back without even looking, not even realizing that his pants and boxers were down, and all he was wearing was his shirt.

"G-Ginny, you do realize someone could just appear out of nowhere here?" He stammered.

"I do, Harry." she purred, as she took a few slow steps towards him, backing him towards a bed that had just appeared. "Does it really _mat-ter?"_ she added that word in a teasing manner.

"I. . ." Harry couldn't say anything else, as he kept backing away from Ginny, who kept slowly stepping towards him, dressed in her purple bra and matching panties.

Ginny slowly took off her bra, and Harry's cock grew harder. "G-Ginny, I. . ."

"Behind you, sweetie!" Ginny giggled at him.

Without warning, Harry bumped into something. Not onto the bed, although he was right next to it at this point. But into someone, who then pulled him onto the bed, and sat her bare vagina onto his face before he could even make a move to stand up.

"Good catch, Katie!" Ginny said to her.

"Thanks, Gin!" she replied. "As for you, Harry, it's pussy time for you!"

Harry couldn't say anything else, as he began to eat Katie out. As he did so, Ginny slowly removed Katie's shirt, and ran her mouth over her already bare breasts. A few more minutes of moaning was all Katie needed to squirt her love juice onto Harry's mouth, which he was able to mostly take. Ginny leaned over and licked the remains off his face, before she spoke again.

"My turn, Harry! Take off my panties, and have some more _pussy cake!"_

Ginny couldn't help but use the trigger for Harry to stop hesitating. She got on her knees over his mouth, and he easily reached up to her waist, pulling down her panties. She slowly got up, allowing him to slide them the rest of the way down to her feet, before she kicked them off, and had him grab her legs and pull her waist back down onto his mouth. As he began to lick, Katie made out with Ginny, but they weren't the only girls around.

Suddenly, Harry gasped as he felt a pair of hands massage his cock and balls, followed by a mouth licking his length, before slowly swallowing his dick, inch by inch. He couldn't move his head due to Ginny's vagina preventing it.

"Focus on my sweet vagina, hun!" she whispered. Harry had no choice; he kept eating her out for a few moments before allowing her to cum onto his mouth. About a minute afterwards, Harry groaned and shot his load into the mouth of the third girl.

He finally looked, and saw Leanne with a goofy grin. She got up and positioned herself above Harry, but then turned around and positioned her anus over his mouth.

"How about a little ass, this time? You like?" she asked, giving her buttcheeks a spank. Harry had to nod his head in agreement, and soon he was enjoying sweet anal tastes from Leanne, while Katie and Ginny took turns licking and sucking his cock. In a few more moments, he squirted all over the faces of Katie and Ginny. Leanne got off, and the three girls made out with each other, sharing the essence of Harry with one another.

Finally, it was time to arrange their overnight sex and sleeping positions. Ginny handed a strapon to Leanne, before Katie announced the position.

"Harry, we're gonna do a similar thing that you and I did with Leanne a few months ago."

"You want both your holes filled again, Katie?" Harry gasped.

"Of course! I LOVE it when both my holes are filled overnight. But this time, I want you inside my ass, Harry! Leanne, you're taking my pussy this time." Katie smiled at him.

"What about Ginny?" Harry was wondering.

"I'm gonna fill her mouth with a rather. . . _tasty_ dildo." Ginny whispered into his ear, soft enough so that Katie couldn't hear.

Once she was on her knees, she slid her pussy down onto Leanne's strapon. After a few thrusts, she bent over to allow Harry to slowly inset his dick into her waiting anus. A few more thrusts, and all of a sudden, Katie's gasps of pleasure were muffled by a dildo being shoved into her mouth. Ginny smiled mischevously as she thrusted her dildo deep inside Katie's mouth.

Katie was certainly having the night of her life. Her eyes were wide open, and although it was silent, her gasps were certainly turning into moans of pleasure. Not only were both her pussy and arse being raped by Harry and Leanne, but her mouth was also being fucked badly by Ginny's sweet tasting dildo. She prepared this dildo for the night by mastrubating herself with it, before using a charm that would keep the tastes of her pussy longer, as well as add more pussy juice onto it. Harry, Ginny, and Leanne thrusted harder and deeper inside their respective targets for a few more minutes, while Katie kept on moaning and screaming, as she felt huge waves of pleasure overcome her. It was such a blissful feeling that she came just a few moments before the other three got the urge.

"HARRY! LEANNE! BOTH OF YOU CUM INSIDE HER!" Ginny screamed. "TOGETHER!"

Soon, both of Katie's holes were completely filled with hot, sweet cum as both Harry and Leanne exploded into her. Soon they, along with Katie, collapsed onto the bed. Ginny grabbed her wand, and cast locking charms to keep Katie's mouth and holes filled overnight. All three of them were soon sound asleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Ok, I have to apologize for taking so long. Again, ya gotta blame school for this. Therefore, the next chapter won't be up until around Christmas time.

I was gonna have Slughorn provide his real memory of Riddle in this chapter, but ya gotta get pressured into continuing stories in this website right? Anyways, I'm putting that moment in the next chapter.


	33. Chapter 33: Slughorn's Confession

"Sir, can I ask you something?"

One of Slughorn's dinner parties had just ended, and everyone started heading for their dorms. Everyone that is, except for Tom Riddle.

"You look sharp, Tom. You don't want to be caught out of bed after hours." Slughorn chuckled. "Is something on your mind?"

"Yes, sir." replied Tom. "You see, I was in the library the other night, in the Restricted Section. And, I read about something a bit odd, like it's rare magic."

Slughorn raised his eyebrows in curiosity and concern.

"It's called, as I understand it. . ." the rest of what Tom had said could not be heard clearly for some reason.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Slughorn. Tom replied again, but all that could be heard was gibberish.

"Well, I don't know anything about such things. And if I did, I wouldn't tell you! Now get out of here at once, and don't ever let me hear you mentioning it again!" yelled Slughorn.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Confused?" asked Dumbledore after Harry had viewed yet another memory, this time from Slughorn. "I'd be surprised if you weren't."

"I don't understand. What happened?" asked Harry, confused for sure.

"This is perhaps the most important memory I collected." Dumbledore explained. "But it is also a _lie."_

Harry looked a bit confused.

"This memory has been tampered with," Dumbledore continued. "By the same person whose memory it is. Our old friend, Professor Slughorn."

"But why would he tamper with his own memory?" Harry asked, still confused.

"I suspect he's ashamed of it."

"Why?"

"Why indeed?"

Dumbledore paused for a moment before he continued. "I asked you to get to know Professor Slughorn, and you have done so. Now I want you to persuade him to divulge his true memory in _any_ way you can."

"But, I don't know him that well, sir!" Harry replied. But Dumbledore wouldn't let him give up that easily.

"This memory is _everything!"_ Without it, we are blind. Without it, we leave the fate of our world to chance." Dumbledore exclaimed, insisting that Harry would get that true memory. "You have no choice. You must not fail."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Aha! If it isn't the Prince of Potions himself!" Slughorn exclaimed happily, as Harry strode into his classroom. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well sir, I wondered if I might ask you something." Harry said.

"Well ask away, dear boy! Ask away!"

Harry took a deep breath, and began to ask Slughorn, the same exact words that Tom had used in his false memory. "Well, the other day I was in the Library, in the Restricted Section. And I came across something rather odd about a very rare piece of magic."

Slughorn looked a bit suspicious. Perhaps Harry was after the same thing as Tom? He allowed Harry to continue.

"I can't remember the name exactly, but it got me wondering. Are there some kinds of magic you're not allowed to teach us?"

Slughorn paused for a moment, and quickly thought of an excuse. "I'm Potions Master, Harry! I think your question'd better be poised to Professor Snape."

"Well, he and I don't exactly see eye to eye, sir." Harry chuckled. "What I mean to say is, well. . . He's not like you. He might misunderstand."

Slughorn paused for a moment. The last part Harry had said was almost like what Tom had said to him!

"Yes," he agreed. "There can be no light without the dark. And so it is with magic. Myself, I always strive to live within the light. I suggest you do the same."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. "Is that what you told Tom Riddle sir, when he came asking questions?"

Harry gasped quietly when he realized he had let his viewing of the memory slip. Slughorn turned to face him, when he realized what was going on.

"Dumbledore put you up to this, didn't he!?" He said sternly to Harry. He just couldn't believe that after having been able to trust Harry, it was actually a set up from Dumbledore!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry kept on trying to persuade Slughorn for what he had said to Tom, but to no avail.

"Still no luck with Slughorn?" Ron asked a few weeks later. He, along with some of their girls supported Harry on the plan.

"Luck!" Harry realized that he still had a bottle of Felix Felicis with him. "That's it! All I need is a bit of luck."

He took a sip from the vial, and the effects almost immediately came in.

"Well, how do you feel?" asked Hermione.

"Excellent!" Harry replied.

"Remember, Slughorn usually eats early, takes a walk, and then returns to his office." Hermione reminded him

"Right."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As soon as Harry stepped outside, he actually made a move towards Hagrid's hut. Thanks to the effects of Felicis, he had a feeling Slughorn was around that area. And he was certainly right.

As he made his way through one of the greenhouses, he spotted Slughorn trying to harvest a plant. Once he approached him, Slughorn turned, and was startled to see him.

"Merlin's beard, Harry! Don't startle me like that!"

"Sorry, sir!" Harry replied, meekly. "I should've announced myself. Cleared my throat, coughed. You probably feared I was Professor Sprout."

"Yes I did, actually!" Slughorn chuckled. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, just the general behavior, sir." Harry said, not giving him any hint that he had any liquid luck, before he noticed what plants those were. "Are those Tentacula leaves, sir?"

"Yes."

"They're very valuable, aren't they?"

"Ten Galleons a leaf to the right buyer." Slughorn explained. "Not that I'm familiar with any such transactions, but one does hear rumors. My own interests are purely academic, of course."

"Personally, these plants always kind of freaked me out." Harry said.

After a few moments, they left the greenhouse, although Slughorn was concerned about Harry being outside at sunset.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

FINALLY, the semester is OVER! For the next few weeks, I'll be updating this story.

Merry Christmas, everyone! And I'll see you all in the next chapter. :)


	34. Chapter 34: Farewell to Aragog

"Harry! I must insist you accompany me back to the castle immediately!" cried Slughorn, as they went towards Hagrid's hut. "It's getting late! We shouldn't be out wandering the grounds at this time! Filch'll have us in detention or something. We must go back now!"

"That would be counterproductive, sir!" Harry replied.

"And what makes you say that?"

"No idea." Harry replied, meekly.

Upon arriving to the hut, they encountered a dreadful sight. Hagrid was there, along with Fang. And in front of them was a large spider curled up on its back.

His giant spider pet Aragog had passed away.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Merlin's Beard!" cried Slughorn, upon arriving at the scene. "Is that an actual acromentula?"

"A dead one, I think, sir." Harry replied sadly. Truth is, he was quite relieved, given the fact that he and Ron almost got killed by Aragog and his children during their second year, and only their second time in the Forest, too. On the other hand, he was feeling quite sorry for poor Hagrid himself.

"H-however did you manage to kill it?" Slughorn asked Hagrid, without thinking.

"Kill it!?" Hagrid replied, in disbelief. "Kill it!? Why, he was me oldest friend, he was!"

"Oh!" Slughorn sighed apologetically. "I'm so sorry!"

"Aw, don't worry yourself, you're not alone!" Hagrid replied.

A brief pause for a moment before Hagrid continued. "Seriously misunderstood creatures, spiders are. It's the eyes, I recon. They unnerve some folk."

"Not to mention the pincers." added Harry, imitating them with his fingers, and the clicking of his tongue.

"Yeah, I reckon that, too." Hagrid said softly.

They stood in silence for another minute or so to refect on Aragog. Afterwards, Slughorn spoke.

"Hagrid, the last thing I wish to be is indelicate, but Acromantular venom is uncommonly rare. Would you allow me to extract a vial or two? Purely for academic purposes, you understand."

Hagrid paused for a moment. "Well, I don't suppose it's going to do much good now, isn't it?"

"My thoughts, exactly!" Slughorn replied, as he went to the dead spider. "Always have an ampoule or two about my person for just such occasions as this. Old Potions Master's habit, you know!" He then was able to get some venom into his vial, but not without ripping off a pincer first.

"I wish you could've seen him in his prime. Magnificent he was, just magnificent!" Hagrid sobbed, with tears in his eyes.

Afterwards, they went on to say a prayer for the departed spider.

"Farewell Aragog, King of the Arachnids! Your body will decay, but your spirit lingers on! And your human friends find solace in the loss they have sustained!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A while later inside the hut, they were having a drink. Slughorn and Hagrid were singing a melachony tune on behalf of Aragog's downfall, which Harry enjoyed. Afterwards, Hagrid briefly explained his relationship with Aragog.

"I had him from an egg, you know. Tiny little thing he was when he hatched. No bigger than a Pekinese, mind you."

"How sweet!" exclaimed Slughorn. "I once had a fish named Francis. He was very dear to me. But one afternoon, I came downstairs, and. . . he'd vanished! Poof!"

"That's very odd, isn't it?"

"But that's life, I suppose. You go along, and then suddenly. . . POOF!" All three said that last word together.

After a few moments of silence, with Hagrid falling asleep, Slughorn explained how he recieved his fish.

"It was a student who gave me Francis. One Spring afternoon, I discovered a bowl on my desk with just a few inches of clear water in it. And floating on the surface was a flower pedal. As I watched, it sank. But it transformed just before it reached the bottom! Transformed, into a wee fish! It was such beautiful magic, wonderous to behold. The flower pedal had come from a lily. Your mother. . ." Slughorn paused again as his face grew serious. "The day I came downstairs, when the bowl was empty, was the day your mother. . ."

He couldn't say the last word, but he also wanted to bring up something. "I know why you're here, Harry. But I can't help you! It would ruin me." he said, a voice that hinted of shame.

But Harry wouldn't let him give in that easily. "Do you know why I survived, Professor? The night I got this?" He pointed to the scar on his forehead. "Because of her. Because she sacrificed herself; because she _refused_ to step aside. Her love was more powerful than Voldemort."

"Don't say his name!" cried Slughorn.

"I'm not afraid of the name, Professor! But I am gonna tell you something. Something others have only guessed at."

Harry then continued, putting as much encouragement as he could into his words. "It's true. I am the Chosen One. Only I can destroy him, but in order to do so, I need to know what Tom Riddle asked you years ago in your office, and I need to know what you told him!"

Slughorn shook his head, but Harry would have none of that.

"Be brave, Professor!" he cried. "Be brave like my mother, otherwise you disgrace her. Otherwise, she died for nothing! Otherwise, that bowl will remain empty, forever!"

Slughorn paused, as he let those words sink in. Surely he couldn't give out his memory, but perhaps he was being a bit of a coward? He then realized that his true memory may be the key to destroying the Dark Lord. He took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Please, don't think badly of me when you see it. You have no idea what he was like, even then." He then proceeded to draw his real memory into a vial, before handing it to Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! Hope everyone does something fun to celebrate 2017!

Which reminds me, next chapter won't be until 2017! Aww, don't worry, it's only a coupld days away, you know.

Anyways, go celebrate, and I'll see you in 2017! :)


	35. Chapter 35: More Sexy Snake Love

"So, how'd it go, Harry?" Hermione asked, as soon as Harry returned to the castle.

"I got it!" Harry showed her the vial.

Hermione was amazed at the results. Then again, it was thanks to felix, right?

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you to go to Hagrid's. I thought Slughorn would be at his office by this time!" exclaimed Ron.

"Honestly Ron, you should know what felix is by now!" replied Hermione.

"Oh right!" Ron scoffed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Later on that night, Harry discussed his succession with Dumbledore.

"I understand that Professor Slughorn can be stubborn, but I must say, you certainly got lucky with him. What happened?"

"Liquid luck, Professor!" Harry showed him the vial.

"Ah! Wise choice, Harry!" Dumbledore smiled at him. "But it's getting late. Perhaps we can view the memory tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied.

"And while we're here, I might as well mention something regarding Malfoy. Due to the rising number of Death Eaters, and with the Ministry trying to sort everything out, Malfoy unfortunately was not arrested for the curse. Fortunately, I was able to give him severe punishments for his actions, and I _assure_ you he _will_ face trial in the Ministry once things have settled down. You have my word that Malfoy will one day spend time in Azkaban."

"Thanks, sir!" Harry said, nodding in understanding.

"Likewise, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better! Thanks to Cho, Luna, Katie, Ginny. . . several friends of mine, they. . . they're really able to keep me away from Malfoy, aren't they?" Harry said.

"Of course, Harry! Remember, these people care about you, and don't want you turning dark."

"Indeed; I've never felt so calm and quiet about him before."

"Yes, but nonetheless, it is time for bed, Harry." Dumbledore replied. "Good night!"

"Good night, Professor!" replied Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Daphne and Tracey were waiting for Harry when he came to the Gargoyle at the bottom of the stairs.

"How was the meeting, Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Brilliant. We discussed my success in getting Slughorn's true memory." replied Harry as they headed for the suite.

"Anything else?"

Harry paused for a moment before he spoke. "We discussed Malfoy's actions towards me."

"Malfoy? What are you talking about?" Tracey asked, anxious about what Malfoy did.

"You didn't hear, Tracey?" Daphne exclaimed. "Malfoy used the Cruciatus Curse on Harry!"

Tracey looked quite shocked for a moment before she went to give Harry a hard hug, knocking him down to the floor as she did so.

"Oh, Harry! Are you Ok?" she cried, her face buried in his chest. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry, Trace!" Harry replied softly. "I'm fine! Malfoy's curse missed!"

Tracey sighed in relief, as the got up and continued to the suite. "Thank Merlin!" she said to herself, thinking about what could have happened.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Once back at the suite, they led Harry to the bed, before Daphne spoke.

"Let's see if we can be sexier snakes this time, huh?" she whispered seductively in his ear before turning to Tracey. "Where shall we start this time?"

"How about my _Bouncy Boobies?"_ replied Tracey, putting emphasis on the trigger.

Harry stood, and slowly removed her shirt and bra. Once he got a quick look at her breasts, he slowly moved his hands up her stomach until they reached them. Tracey sighed with content as she enjoyed having him caress her breasts and lick her nipples. After a few more minutes, Daphne spoke.

"My turn, Harry! I'm more of an butt person, so how about some _Bare Bottoms?"_

Harry slowly unzipped her jeans, and slid them down. After a quick look at her pink striped panties, he pulled them down, and stood. As he began to caress and squeeze her buttcheeks, Daphne slowly rested her head on his chest. She was moaning quietly as Harry continued caressing her bottom, even getting his fingers close to the center. After a few more minutes, he sat back down on the bed, and watched the girls take the rest of each other's clothes off. Once naked, they quickly lowered his pants and boxers, and took turns sucking his hard cock.

Daphne was the first to go. As she was slowly inserting his dick inside her mouth, Tracey removed his shirt. A few more minutes later, he squirted inside Daphne's mouth before Tracey took over. After Tracey had her fill of cum, Daphne handed her a strapon.

"I want both my holes filled tonight, especially my arse." said Daphne. "Harry, I LOVE it when you dominate my butt, so I want you in there. Tracey can take my pussy."

She smiled at him, and once Tracey was lying in bed on her back, Daphne slowly got on top of her, inserting the strapon into her pussy. Once she lay over, she beckoned Harry over to her.

"Get it in there, stud!" she smiled at him.

Harry spread her buttcheeks, and slowly inserted his dick into her asshole. After a few short thrusts, he pushed inside until he was all the way in. His thrusts became deeper and harder, and Daphne was moaning and moaning in ecstacy. She felt as though she was in heaven!

"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD YES! YES! HARDER, HARRY! HARDER!"

In and out, in and out, faster and faster went the penis and the strapon. And soon, all three got the urge.

"LET'S CUM TOGETHER!" screamed Daphne. "I WANT BOTH OF YOU TO CUM INSIDE ME AT THE SAME TIME! NOW!"

That was all Tracey and Harry needed to hear, and soon, they both erupted deep inside their respective holes, while Daphne orgasmed herself. Afterwards, they all collapsed and fell asleep.

"Good night, Harry! Happy _Wet Dreams!"_ whispered Tracey, as she dimmed the lights, and put a locking charm on Daphne's pussy and arse. They all cuddled together, thinking of the weekend yet to come.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Finally a sex scene! Sorry it's been a while since we last had one.

Anyways, I'm back in school now, which means updates are probably gonna slow down again. Next chapter won't be up until mid-late February or even early March, just so you all know. But don't worry, I'm not finished with this story! :)

Peace out!


	36. Chapter 36: Horcruxes

Another Slug gathering was taking place inside an empty classroom. Professor Slughorn was chatting with his students, getting to know them more.

"I'd like to know where you get your information," he said to Tom. "More knowledgable than half the staff, you are!"

Indeed, Tom was apparently an intellegent student.

"Sir," he asked Slughorn, "is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?"

"Now Tom, I couldn't tell you if I knew, could I?" Slughorn replied. "By the way, thank you for the pineapple. You're quite right, it is my favorite. But how did you know?"

"Intuition." said Tom.

A while later, Slughorn noticed the chimes of a nearby clock ringing from the wall. "Goodness gracious!" he exclaimed. "Is it that time, already!?"

He turned to the students. "Off you go, boys! Or Professor Dippet will have us _all_ in detention.

And with that, everyone left the classroom. Everyone that is, except Tom.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Sir, can I ask you something?" he asked, once everyone left.

"You look sharp, Tom. You don't want to be caught out of bed after hours." Slughorn chuckled. "Is something on your mind?"

"Yes, sir." replied Tom. "You see, I was in the library the other night, in the Restricted Section. And, I read about something a bit odd, like it's rare magic."

Slughorn raised his eyebrows in curiosity and concern.

"It's called, as I understand it. . . a Horcrux."

"I beg your pardon?"

"A Horcrux. I came across this term while reading, and I didn't fully understand it."

"I'm not sure what you're reading, Tom." said Slughorn, growing more concerned. "But this is very dark stuff, very dark indeed."

"Which is why I came to you." Tom interrupted.

Slughorn took a deep breath, and then began to explain. "A Horcrux is an object in which a person has concealed a part of their soul. One splits the soul and hides part of it into an object. That part of your soul lives on. In other words, you cannot die."

Tom paused for a moment to think, before he asked. "How does one split his soul, sir?"

"By killing, Tom. I think you should know this, though. Killing rips the soul apart, and it is a violation against nature."

Tom thought for a moment, before he spoke again. "Can you split the soul only once? What if you wanted seven?"

 _"Seven!?"_ gasped Slughorn. "Merlin's Beard, Tom! Isn't it bad enough to consider killing _one_ person, but to rip a soul into _seven pieces!?"_

Slughorn paused for a moment to recover from shock, before he continued.

"This is all hypothetical, isn't it Tom? All academic?" He asked, hoping that Tom was not intending on turning dark.

"Of course, sir! Our little secret." Tom replied.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Sir?"

Harry found himself back in Dumbledore's office after finally having viewed the memory.

Dumbledore looked quite stunned for a moment.

"This is. . ." He said in disbelief. "This is beyond _anything_ I imagined!"

Harry couldn't agree with him more, but he was curious as to what these horcruxes were. And more importantly. . .

"You mean to say sir, that he succeeded in making a horcrux?" he asked Dumbledore nervously.

"Oh, yes." Dumbledore answered. "And not just once."

"Well, where are they exactly?"

Dumbledore explained that it wouldn't be easy as to where his horcruxes were. "It could be anything." he explained. "Most commonplace of objects. A ring for example," he said as he pulled out a ring, "Or a book."

Dumbledore pulled out a book that Harry could recognize easily. With a hole in the center going entirely through all the worn pages and covers, he knew at once that this was Tom Riddle's diary. The same diary he had destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets four years ago.

"When you brought me this book, I knew then that this was a different kind of magic." He said. "Very dark, very powerful. But until tonight, I had no idea just how powerful."

Harry paused for a moment, turning his attention towards the ring, before he asked.

"The ring belonged to Voldemort's mother." Dumbledore said. "Very difficult to find, even _more_ difficult to destroy."

"But, if you could find them all," Harry said, suddenly realizing what the solution was. "If you did destroy each horcrux. . ."

"One destroyes Voldemort." Dumbledore finished, answering his question.

"But again, they could be hidden anywhere! How would you find them?"

Dumbledore paused for a moment before leaning closer to Harry.

"Magic," he said in a low voice. "Especially dark magic, leaves traces."

Harry began to realize that Dumbledore's cursed hand may have been because of a horcrux. "It's where you've been going, isn't it sir?" He said, looking more frantic. "When you leave the school?"

"Yes, and you know what?" said Dumbledore. "I think I may have found another. But this time, I cannot hope to destroy it alone. Once again, I must ask too much of you, Harry. But more on that later. For now, why don't you go to bed? You've had quite a rough evening, I can tell."

Harry wanted to protest, to insist he was ready to help find, and destroy that horcrux as soon as possible, but after he realized he had been feeling exhausted from having seen that memory and learning about how Voldemort was staying alive, he reluctantly nodded, and left the office without another word.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Finally, I'm on Spring Break, so here's another chapter.

Unfortunately, I go back to classes after this weekend, so the next chapter won't be up until late April or so.

Enjoy yourselves! :)


	37. Chapter 37: Quidditch Match 3

April had begun, and things seemed to quiet down pretty much for Harry, although he still had the final Quidditch match of the season coming up. He had hoped that Ron would be able to play this time; he was still not happy with McGlaggen's behavior when they played Hufflepuff.

Harry had a flashback to when he tried warding off McGlaggen's ordering people around during the match, to no avail. He thought about how McGlaggen was acting like he owned the pitch, and his wacky stunts. He remembered when McGlaggen took a bat from a fellow beater, and used it against him, knocking him off his broom, and costing his team the match (not to mention his bet with Susan).

But the worst part was after the match. McGlaggen was blaming _Harry_ for Hufflepuff's victory, even though it was _his own_ fault. That creep thought that Harry was after the fame and glory, and wanted to rule out the Wizarding World; the exact same thoughts that Ron had during Harry's fourth year, when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Back then, several people thought he had cheated, but Ron was very jealous. He eventually came around, but McGlaggen was a totally different story. He was happy that McGlaggen got punishments from Susan and McGonagall for his misconduct during the match.

But he really did not want to appoint him as keeper again for this match. He wanted Gryffindor to win the Quidditch Cup; especially since it had been three whole years since his team played at Hogwarts, and not a single year that time did they win the cup. He also did not want to make any more bets; he remembered his bet with Susan to become a sex slave to her if Gryffindor lost, and of course his bet was lost. But then again, the slavery experience wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, especially after Susan kept assuring him that it would not be like his poor abusive treatment at the Dursley's.

He was a sex slave again (this time, to Cho and Luna), for a week as detention for his cursing Malfoy with an unknown spell. Again, the girls treated him kindly, unlike his so called relatives. Little did Harry know, that there was more than just sexual activities coming his way, and his brief moments as a sex slave was just a sample as to what was coming.

Speaking of Malfoy, he had returned from his suspension, and was now serving his week of detention with both Hagrid and Filch immediately after dinner, where he would clean out Hagrid's hut, and take care of his garden by the hut. The girls were able to keep Harry away from Malfoy for quite some time, and have persuaded him to stop worrying so much about the task that Malfoy was supposedly up to.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was preparing himself and his team for the final Quidditch Match of the season against Ravenclaw, when once again, he heard a voice calling behind him.

"Hey, Harry!"

"Oh, no! Please don't do this; I don't want any more bets!" Harry groaned to himself, when he spun and saw Cho approach him.

"Hey, Cho!" He said, trying not to look agitated.

"Listen," Cho spoke, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Just because we're lovers doesn't mean I won't go easy on you. And don't you dare do the same to me, Ok? I want you to give it all you've got, and try your hardest to win. Will you do that for me?" She finished in a strong voice of encouragement.

"I will." said Harry after a brief pause. "May the best seeker win!"

After high fiving each other, they went to their lockers to change into their uniforms.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Once again, Gryffindor's opponent got the advantage upon the start of the game. But this time, Ravenclaw could only score twenty points before Gryffindor started making a comeback.

With Ron now back in the spotlight, it was only a matter of time before he started blocking the goal posts. "WEASLEY! WEASLEY! WEASLEY!" chanted the crowd, as Ron waved and smiled at them, proud to have returned after missing the previous game due to recovery from poison. Once again, he was able to block several shots by Ravenclaw chasers, allowing Gryffindor to take the lead by a few shots.

Needless to say, the Ravenclaw chasers were not too pleased about Ron's ability to perform well, and at one point, when the score was ninety to forty, one of them made an attempt to ram into the Gryffindor keeper, yelling insults at him while doing so. Ron was fortunate enough to dodge in time, while Madame Hooch blew a whistle.

"PENALTY SHOT TO GRYFFINDOR!" she yelled. "You do not attack the keeper!"

The penalty shot was a success, and Gryffindor was up another ten points. Moments later, both seekers spotted the snitch.

Harry was the first to give chase to it, but just seconds before Cho started pursuit. Little did they notice that the two Ravenclaw beaters were not happy about Gryffindor's penalty score, and went to team up on Harry, hoping Madame Hooch wouldn't notice.

"Take that side!" one of them yelled, and they both flew to both sides of Harry. The beater on his right jumped onto his broom, and started grabbing at his face, while the other beater flew behind his broom, and started pulling and wrestling it down, along with him. Both were shouting insults at him as they descended towards the ground. Cho spun around, and could not believe what she saw. She made a move to alert Madame Hooch, only to find out she too spotted the brawl.

Whistles were being blown, but the beaters wouldn't stop until they finally knocked Harry off his broom. Fortunately, they were only a few feet above ground, so Harry was not injured. Madame Hooch, however, was furious.

"TWO SHOTS TO GRYFFINDOR! TWO SHOTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" she was screaming. "I have NEVER seen such behavior like this! You two are also ejected from the match for unprovoked attacks, and unsportsmanlike conduct. Get off your brooms and go to your stands. GO!"

The beaters flew to their lockers, vowing revenge against Harry and Ron. After Madame Pomfrey went to check on Harry, who was a bit shaken but unharmed, she gave the signal for him to return to the game. A few moments later, after the Ravenclaw beaters were replaced, the game resumed.

Unfortunately, the Snitch was out of sight for several more minutes, when Ravenclaw caught up to Gryffindor. The game was tied at one hundred points when the Snitch was finally spotted again.

This time, Cho was the first to fly towards it, trying to catch it. But Harry was able to catch up a few seconds later. Neither player had the upper hand, until Cho swerved to the left to avoid a bludger. Unfortunately, the back of Harry's Firebolt got hit, but that sudden shake forced Harry to lunge forward, grabbing the Snitch as he went.

Harry could not believe he was falling. He had several bad feelings inside him, and was so lost in them that he did not notice the Snitch in his hand as he fell.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

He woke up in the Hospital Wing, once again. Once he saw where he was, he groaned. He tried to get up, but was once again pushed back onto the bed by a gentle hand. Looking to his left, he saw Luna with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Harry." she said in her dreamy voice. "Did you have a nice fall?" She was only wearing her T-shirt, and was otherwise naked from the waist down.

Harry chuckled at her pun, before he spoke.

"What happened? Did my team lose?" he asked, expecting the loss again, like last time.

"Nope!" Luna said excitedly, a large grin on her face. "Gryffindor won! Two hundred and fifty to one hundred!"

Harry was so excited, he tried his best to jump out of bed to celebrate, only to get pushed back down.

"No, Harry." said Luna. "Lie down; you need to recover. You fell thirty feet, you know."

Harry had a flashback to the Quidditch match during his third year, where a dementor caused him to fall over one hundred feet above ground from his old Nimbus 2000. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to survive a fall.

"Besides," Luna continued, "It's past curfew, so how about you just enjoy some _pussy cake_ instead, K?"

She positioned herself on top of Harry, and placed her vagina onto his mouth, while facing away from him. She removed his pants and boxers, and began licking his shaft for a few minutes. before stroking it with her hands.

"Yes, doesn't my vagina feel good when it's in your mouth, hun?" she whispered to him in a soothing tone. "Does my taste feel soothing to your mind, making it feel good? Does my sweet taste make you tingle inside?"

The answer was obviously yes, to Harry. He was so relaxed, he didn't even feel pain anymore. Only pure pleasure.

"How about fingering my nargle hole, Harry?" Luna asked gently. Harry obliged, and soon he had a finger thrusting in and out of her arse hole.

Luna took his hard cock into her mouth, and began to hum a gentle tune to him, as she started sucking him. Her lullaby was not only another turn on for Harry, but was also making him sleepier as well. Luna continued to hum to him, while bobbing her head up and down, even deepthroating him as well. Within a matter of moments, Harry got the urge, and tried to warn Luna, only for her to point at her face, signifying she wanted him to cum in her mouth. That was all he needed to see, so he shot his load into Luna's mouth.

Luna managed to take in all of his cum while humming at the same time. This was a turn on for her, and soon she began squirting into his mouth. Harry just let her juices flow down his throat, as he dozed off to sleep, his finger deep inside her ass, and her vagina sitting on his mouth. Luna continued humming to him for a few more minutes until she noticed he was sleeping. Afterwards, she performed the locking charm on his dick before shutting her eyes and falling asleep with him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'm SO SORRY it took me SO LONG to complete this chapter. I was so busy with school and work. Not only that, I have finally graduated from college.

Anyways, there ya go! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup for this year. I figured I'd have that victory here, as the Quidditch Cup was omitted from _Prisoner of Azkaban._ Not only that, films 1, 2, 3, and 6 only show ONE Quidditch Match. I feel like _all_ of Gryffindor's Quidditch Matches are shown, so I have decided to put in games two and three, and give the long delayed Quidditch Cup victory. There ya go! :)

I'm off to bed, now! Got a lot of catching up to do. So see you all soon! :)


	38. Chapter 38: Musical Interlude 2

_**MUSICAL INTERLUDE NO. 2**_

Artist: Lady Antebellum

Song: Falling For You

Album: 747

 _Lyrics_

 _I hear my heart,_

 _Like the beat of a drum._

 _You take me up,_

 _To a high I've never known._

 _There ain't no way_

 _We can slow this down!_

 _This train's too fast_

 _To ever turn it back around._

 _I don't wanna think too much,_

 _Let me get lost in your soul!_

 _Wanna feel that freedom of letting go!_

 _ **CHORUS**_

 _So hold me now!_

 _I'm fallin' I'm fallin'_

 _Just lay me down,_

 _And steal my heart tonight!_

 _There's fire in your eyes, magic in your touch,_

 _It's too early to say, but it feels like us,_

 _So hold me now!_

 _I'm fallin' I'm fallin' for you!_

 _You kiss my lips,_

 _I can feel that spark._

 _That's all it takes;_

 _Shadow's dancin' in the dark._

 _I don't wanna think too much,_

 _Let's follow where it leads,_

 _Just as long as you're right next to me._

 _(REPEAT CHORUS)_

 _Fallin' for you fast,_

 _Something like a dream._

 _I want you so bad it's hard to even breathe!_

 _(REPEAT CHORUS)_

 _Fallin' for you!_

 _I'm fallin'_

 _Fallin' for you!_

 _For you, ooohhh!_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

There ya have it, the second interlude! Third and final one will be at the end of this story.

I wanted to apologize for that extremely long hiatus. I got a review from someone who claims to be J. K. Rowling, and I'm not sure whether it's the real one or not. I'm kind of scared, though; what if it's the _real_ author herself?

Again, I'm giving all the credit of the Harry Potter universe to J. K. Rowling. It's not like I own _anything._ I just chose to write this fic, just because I'd like to see more of Harry being cared for and loved by girls, especially those who haven't got much attention. I also never saw a fic where Cho comforts Harry after the death of his Godfather, so I figured why not?

Another thing to point out, is that I will be creating sequels to this story. Basically, the first story (the one you're reading right now) will focus primarily on Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. The second one will be a short story, focusing on the horcrux hunt, and then the thirs story will be my own take on what would be Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts; something that many fic writers have done.

Speaking of horcruxes, that's coming up with the next several chapters. Hope to see you guys soon! Peace out! :)


	39. Chapter 39: Journey to the Cave

With the final Quidditch match out of the way, it was time for more important things to concern about. Namely, Dumbledore. He had asked Harry to help him out on a mission to find what was perhaps another horcrux connected to Lord Voldemort.

The night before Harry went, Hermione and Ginny decided to prepare him for his adventure with a mini sex session. After a few moments of pussy and anal licking, Harry was pinned down onto the bed by the girls. Once they got into their positions (Hermione on Harry's dick, with Ginny sitting her pussy on his mouth), Hermione spoke.

"Harry, PLEASE be careful!" she said in a soft and worried tone. You do realize where you're travelling is a very dangerous place. I want you to promise us that you won't do anything rash or stupid, you understand?"

Ginny got up for a bit to allow Harry to give an answer. "Please, Harry?" she said. "We LOVE you, and don't want you to get hurt. You promise?"

"I promise!" Harry immediately replied before Ginny sat back down on his mouth again.

"Good!" they whispered together. "Happy _wet dreams!"_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The following evening, Harry was at the Astronomy Tower, where he was supposed to meet up with Dumbledore. Above where he stood, he could briefly hear Dumbledore having a discussion with Snape.

"Have you ever considered that you ask too much, that you take too much for granted?" Snape was demanding in a strained tone. "Has it _ever_ crossed your brilliant mind that _I don't want to do this anymore?"_

"Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant. You agreed!" Dumbledore replied. "Severus, I will not negotiate this with you anymore. You promised you would, and you must stick with it!"

Snape tried to reply, but Dumbledore gave him a "that's my final word" look. Sulking in despair, he strode off. As he spotted Harry, he gave him a stern look, but decided not to say anything and continue walking.

Harry briefly thought to himself, "What did Snape agree to do?" But he decided to shrug it off. He had more important things to do.

"You need a shave, my friend!" Dumbledore commented to Harry as he approached. "You know, at times I forget how much you've grown. I still see the small boy from the cupboard."

Realizing that this would bring up a bad childhood memory of Harry's, he placed a hand on his shoulders. "Forgive me, Harry. While I can't go back and change the past, I can tell you this. You will never have to live with any abuse again. Believe me, I was shocked when I learned about those muggles. I promise you though, they're gone, and they cannot harm you anymore." He pulled Harry into a soft hug. After a few moments, they broke apart, so that Dumbledore could explain the mission, noting that there was a condition for Harry to follow.

"Harry, you must obey every command I give you without question. You understand? Should I tell you to run, you run. Should I tell you to hide, you hide. Should I tell you to abandon me and save yourself, you must do so."

After a few moments of silence, Dumbledore spoke again. "Your word, Harry?"

Realizing that Harry had no other choice, he agreed. "My word," he replied, confirming his promise.

"Good!" said Dumbledore. "Take my arm, Harry."

"But sir, I thought you couldn't apparate within Hogwarts?" said Harry in confusion.

"Well, being me has its privileges." responded Dumbledore.

Not wanting to ask any more of how Dumbledore was that powerful, Harry took his arm, and they disappeared from the Astronomy Tower in a flash.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

They were standing on a small rock next to a cliff. It was stormy, and the ocean waves surrounding the rock were treacherous. That however, didn't stop Dumbledore. With a wave of his wand, the waves made way to reveal a path, which led into a cave beneath the cliff. Once inside, Dumbledore spoke.

"Wands out, Harry."

Harry pulled out his wand. Since it was getting dark, he decided to light up the way.

 _"Lumos!"_

They followed the path, which consisted of narrow twists and turns. A few minutes later, the path suddenly went downhill.

"Careful, Harry!" Dumbledore said in a loud tone. "Hold on to the wall."

Harry noticed that both sides of the path had stone walls. It was rocky, but he did manage to prevent himself from falling by pressing his hands against them. Although he did come close a couple of times. However, once he came to the bottom, he turned and didn't see Dumbledore. He was about to move back up to help, when he heard his voice.

"I'm behind you, Harry!"

Soon, Dumbledore stood behind him without a scratch. It was a long drop, but eventually the path started winding again.

After what seemed like forever, they finally came to what seemed like a brick wall in front of them.

"This is the place." said Dumbledore. "This place has known magic."

He pulled out a dagger from the wall, and started cutting his hand, which concerned Harry.

"In order to gain passage, payment must be made. Payment intended to weaken any intruder." explained Dumbledore.

"You should've let me, sir!" said Harry in a worried tone.

"No, Harry!" replied Dumbledore. "Your blood's much more precious than mine."

He waved his bleeding hand against the wall, causing it to collapse, revealing a small underground cavern, consisting of an underground lake. "In we go, Harry." he said, and the two went inside, Harry anticipating what would lurk in there.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Yeah, I wanted to make up a longer stroll to get to the underground lake with the infreri, and the locket.

Sadly, I do have to include Dumbledore's death. Sorry, Dumbledore fans!

See you all in the next chapter! :)


	40. Chapter 40: The Locket and the Inferi

"Voldemort will not have made it easy to discover his hiding place." Dumbledore explained, as the two ventured inside the cavern. "He will have put certain defenses in position."

That would explain why Dumbledore had to cut himself before opening the gate. Voldemort somehow would _not_ want the intruder to survive should he/she find his horcrux.

"Careful!" said Dumbledore, as he fired a revealing spell. A ball of light went straight from his wand, across the lake. That light then reached its destination; a silvery glass goblet.

"There it is!" exclaimed Dumbledore, who then made another motion with his wand. A chain appeared from underwater, and he, along with Harry, pulled it to reveal a canoe that would take them across the lake.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

There it was, inside a bowl filled with a dark, gloomy looking liquid. However, one couldn't simply reach down to grab it.

"It has to be drunk." Dumbledore confirmed, pointing at a clear shell next to the bowl. " _All of it_ had to be drunk." Harry took a look down to find in horror what it was; the Drink of Despair.

"Harry, you remember the conditions on which I brought you with me?" Dumbledore reminded him. Harry nodded, before he continued, explaining the consequences of what could happen to him as he drank this, such as paralysis, and begging for relief. "Harry, you are not to indulge on any of these requests. It is your job to make sure I keep drinking this potion, even if it means forcing it down my throat. Understood?"

"Why can't I drink it sir?" replied a worried and desperate Harry.

"Because I am much older, much cleverrer, and much less valuable." he replied, taking the shell. "Your good health, Harry."

Before Harry could respond, Dumbledore dipped the shell into the liquid, and took a sip. Immediately, the effects started to kick in as he began to tremble. A couple more sips, and he then fell to the ground, groaning.

"Professor!" cried Harry, as he went to take the shell and fill it with more of the potion. "Professor, can you hear me?"

He went to bring more of the potion to the professor. "No, don't!" cried Dumbledore.

"You have to keep drinking like you said, remember?" replied Harry, afraid of what would happen to the headmaster. "Don't worry! It will stop, but only if you keep drinking!"

After a few moments, the effects were getting worse for Dumbledore. "Kill me!" he screamed.

"No!" responded Harry, as he went to take the last portion of the potion. "Just one more, sir! One more, and then I promise! I promise I'll do what you say! Please!"

Reluctantly, Dumbledore opened his mouth to take the last sip. Once he did, he seemed to age a bit before he spoke again.

"Harry," he said weakly. "Water."

Harry quickly went to grab the locket from the bowl before he drew out his wand.

 _"Aquamenti!"_ he cried, filling the bowl with water. However, for some strange reason, he could not get it onto the shell for Dumbledore to drink. He then tried grabbing some from the lake, only to be grabbed by something slimy. _"Lumos Maxima!"_ he bellowed, to find the cave full of scary creatures crawling out of the lake.

Harry tried fighting them off with spells, including _Sectumsempra,_ only to find that even the mysterious spell wouldn't work. "Inferi!" he said out loud to himself, before he was grabbed by them and dragged down to the lake.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was able to reach for his wand. Within moments, he conjured a wall of fire around the area, sending some of it as fireballs down to the inferi, allowing Harry to escape from their clutches.

Harry swam to shore, and found Dumbledore still spreading the fire around, driving off the rest of the inferi. _"Partis Temporus!"_ bellowed Dumbledore, causing the wall of fire to create a path across the lake for them to cross. Together, without any further incident, they were able to escape the cave without any more damage before apparating back to Hogwarts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Sorry about the hiatus! I PROMISE to have this story done before Christmas, as we've only got a couple of chapters left here.

Anyways, brace yourselves for the next chapter, especially because Snape's gonna be a bit more aggressive and taunting to Harry than he was in the film. See you all then!


	41. Chapter 41: The Half Blood Prince

Draco was in the Room of Requirement, inspecting the Vanishing Cabinet for the last time.

 _"Harmonia Nectere Passus! Harmonia Nectere Passus! Harmonia Nectere Passus!"_

He opened the cabinet to find a group of Death Eaters, led by Bellatrix Lestrange with a viscious werewolf named Fenrir Greyback. At last, the cabinet has been fixed and everything was going just as planned! Malfoy and the gang went for the Astronomy Tower. They had a mission to complete, although Malfoy wasn't too happy about it. . .

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Upon arriving back to the Astronomy Tower, Harry was carrying Dumbledore on his back. Dumbledore was still very weak from the incident with the Drink of Despair.

"Come on!" urged Harry. "Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey!"

"No." replied Dumbledore weakly. "It is Professor Snape that I need. Wake him and tell him what happened. Speak to no one else."

But before Harry could leave the room, he heard the door opening.

"Quickly, Harry! Hide yourself below. Do not show yourself, no matter what."

"Professor!"

"Do as I say, Harry! Remember our conditions? Trust me!"

Harry paused, before he reluctantly complied. Knowing there was nothing he could do, he quickly went to the room below the observatory. From there, he could see Malfoy approaching Dumbledore, and he did not look happy. Harry could tell something was wrong, but he did not want to defy Dumbledore's command.

"Good evening, Draco!" said Dumbledore. "What brings you here on this fine Spring evening?"

"Why do you ask?" replied Malfoy with his wand pointed straight at the Headmaster.

"Draco, you are no assassin!" assured Dumbledore calmly.

"How would you know? I've done things before that would shock you!" Malfoy snapped.

"Like cursing Katie Bell, and replacing a bottle of mead with one that was laced with poison?"

Harry's eyed widened. So it _was_ Malfoy that cursed Katie and replaced the mead!? He made a mental note to deal with Malfoy later, but for now he had to listen to Malfoy's ranting and argument.

"He trusts me. I was chosen." He heard Malfoy sneer. Malfoy then rolled his left sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark branded on his arm.

Harry was not expecting Dumbledore to let Malfoy disarm him. He watched as Dumbledore allowed his wand to fly from his hand, and praise him for this action. What was Dumbledore up to?

Suddenly, the door opened again. "You're not alone." Dumbledore pondered. "There are others! How?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it." Malfoy explained.

"Let me guess. It has a sister? A twin?"

"In Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage."

"Ingenious!" exclaimed Dumbledore, pausing for a bit before he continued. "Draco, years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you!"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" screamed Malfoy, his strained voice mixed with anger, sadness, and struggle. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I HAVE TO KILL YOU, OR HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

Before Dumbledore could reply, the group of Death Eaters approached him. Harry was in shock; how could Draco join the Dark Forces!? And why did he let Death Eaters into Hogwarts? But why was he not happy about having to kill the Headmaster? Could he be struggling with which side to join? Perhaps Malfoy was beginning to regret taking the Dark Mark? His thoughts were interrupted with Bellatrix speaking.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here." she softly spoke. "Well done, Draco!"

"Good evening, Bellatrix!" said Dumbledore. "I think introductions are in order, don't you?"

"Love to, Albus." Bellatrix replied quietly. "But I'm afraid we're all on a bit of a tight schedule." she turned to Malfoy. "Do it!"

"He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father." commented Greyback. "Let me finish him in my own way!"

"NO! The Dark Lord was clear, the boy is to do it!"

At that moment, Harry saw Snape coming up to the tower. Snape looked at Harry, and pressed a finger to his lips, ordering him to be silent before he continued to the top of the tower.

"Do it!" repeated Bellatrix. "Go on, Draco! NOW!"

"No." came the deep, silky voice of Snape, who approached Draco, ordering him to lower his wand.

"Severus." Dumbledore begged weakly. "Please!"

Severus raised his wand and aimed it at Dumbledore.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The green jet of light left his wand and hit Dumbledore square on his chest, knocking him off the tower.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Time seemed to slow down for Harry, as he could only watch Dumbledore fall from the top of the high Astronomy Tower, then witness some Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy, and a slightly disheaveled Snape, descend the tower. He quickly followed them down, and into the grounds, where Bellatrix had set Hagrid's hut on fire. He was feeling a mix of emotions now, from anger and disbelief, to horror and despair. Allowing these emotions to overcome him, he finally snapped, and let out a scream of fury.

Before the Death Eaters could continue their attacks, they heard a scream.

"SNAPE! HE TRUSTED YOU!"

They turned and saw Harry Potter come dashing towards them, his wand at the ready.

"Go on!" urged Snape to the Death Eaters.

 _"Impedimenta!"_ Harry screeched. Snape spun around and was able to block the spell in the nick of time.

"You coward! _Stupefy!"_ Harry bellowed. Again, the spell was blocked.

"Call me a coward, huh?" sneered Snape. "Just like your pathetic father. Such an arrogant weak-"

 _"Don't say a word against my father!"_ yelled Harry. _"Incarcerous."_

The spell was somehow blocked again. Harry kept firing spell after spell, while Snape kept blocking every single one of them. This only fueled Harry's anger even more. "FIGHT BACK! FIGHT BACK, YOU COWARD! FIGHT BACK!" he screamed.

 _"I am not a coward!"_ snarled Snape.

"THEN PROVE IT!" Harry replied, the exact same reply Snape had given him during his Occulemency lessons last year.

"Detention for you, Potter!" sneered Snape. "How _dare_ you mock me about last year. _Stupefy!"_

 _"PROTEGO!"_ bellowed Harry, blocking the spell.

"You never learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, do you Mr. Potter?" sneered Snape.

This pushed Harry to the breaking point. He didn't care what the risk was, he just _had_ to finish off Snape; someone who just added to his list of killers. _"CRUC-"_

But before Harry could finish, he was suddenly knocked down by a spell coming from Bellatrix, who was cackling. She began to fire a curse, when Snape interrupted her.

"NO! He belongs to the Dark Lord. We are to _leave him_ here!" he sneered at her.

Harry quickly got up, and aimed his wand at Snape before he could take another step. Raising it, he screamed, _"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

To his shock, Snape was able to block that curse. He took a few steps towards Harry before he spoke.

"You _dare_ use my own spells against me? It was _I_ who invented them."

Harry's eyes widened. Could this be? Did he really mean?

"Yes." Snape muttered, confirming Harry's thoughts. "I'm the Half Blood Prince."

Harry quickly recovered from his shock before he shouted again. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT BACK? UNLESS YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO-"

 _"DON'T! CALL! ME! COWARD!"_ screamed Snape before he aimed his wand. _"Depulso!"_

Harry quickly conjured another shield, but the spell was too powerful and knocked him back down onto the ground. He tried to get up, but Snape put a foot on him, preventing him from moving.

"You, Mr. Potter, will be serving detentions with me for twelve hours every Saturday and Sunday during the next school year." Snape sneered.

"In your dreams, _Snivellus!"_ Harry spat at him.

Snape recoiled in anger. He had never felt so disobeyed in his life! Before he could argue, he decided he'd had enough. "I'll deal with you later, Potter. You will not bother me again until the next year, otherwise the consequences will be dire."

He then spun and quickly fled, leaving a weak Harry to lie on the ground before being picked up by Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, who came rushing by the scene. But it was too late; Snape had disappeared from sight before they could fire a single shot at him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _January was Australia's Day,_

 _February was Groundhog's Day,_

 _April was Arbor Day, and Cinco de Mayo,_

 _But NOW IT'S THANKSGIVING!_

Happy Thanksgiving, all! Hope you enjoy it!

Finally done with this Chapter. One more chapter to go, followed by the closing song. I'm planning to do my own take on Harry's Seventh Year at Hogwarts first, as it's gonna be quite a while before I decide whether to write my take on the Horcrux hunt or not.

Anyways, Happy Holidays, and I'll see you in the last chapter! :)


	42. Chapter 42: Farewell & Epilogue

There he lay on the ground, still and stiff as a board. Never again, would he be around to keep poor Harry safe from the clutches of the Dark Lord. Never again, would the powerful wizard speak of wise words to the boy. How the mightiest wizard have finally fallen.

People have gathered around the Headmaster, with Harry kneeling at his side, weeping his poor heart out. Ginny came and wrapped her arms around him to comfort him, tears also in her eyes; not only for Dumbledore, but for yet _another_ death that Harry had to witness.

Soon, everyone else (tears clearly seen covering their faces) began to raise their wands, one by one. Among the wands soon being lit, Fawkes began to sing a lament. Together, with the light and the song, the Dark Mark (that had been cast above the castle) was extinguished, and the clouds began to clear, revealing the moon and stars.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A few days later, Harry was storming along the corridors, intent to clear his head and emotions. Earlier, he had discovered from a note by Regulus Black, that the locket was a fake. Harry let out another sigh of anger; _that trip with Dumbledore had been for nothing!_ He was clearly angry and depressed, almost the same as when he had lost his beloved Sirius.

Just as he was rounding another corner, he heard a voice from a broom closet.

"Going somewhere?"

Harry didn't bother responding. Why would he? There was nothing that could make him feel better now. Or so he thought.

He sped up a little, not wanting any interaction. Unfortunately for him, there were footsteps following him that were faster than him. And soon, two voices spoke from behind him.

"I don't think so, Harry! _GIRLS!"_

 _"GALORE!"_

Harry turned slowly, already beginning to feel calm from the effects of the hypnotic trigger. And he saw Ginny and Cho, smiling seductively at him. Now feeling the urge to make out with them, he let the girls hold him and take him down to his suite, which wasn't too far from where they were.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Upon entering the suite, they found Hermione lying in bed, dressed in a sexy red silk bra and matching panties. Harry stared at her as she beckoned him forward.

Cho sat him on the bed, and began to undress in front of him, along with Ginny. Ever so slowly, they kept their eyes and smile at him, as they slowly removed their shirts. They leaned over to kiss his cheeks before slowly lowering their jeans. Now in their underwear, Cho slowly removed Harry's shirt, while at the same time, Ginny removed his pants, followed by his boxers. Harry's cock was already big since the trigger was spoken, and had gotten bigger as the girls were undressing themselves. Harry could not speak; why would he? All he could think about now was having sex with them, and making them satysfied.

As Cho and Ginny stepped back and removed their bras, Hermione got up and licked the shaft of Harry's dick. She slowly took him into her mouth as Cho and Ginny slowly removed their panties. Once they were fully naked, Cho snuck to remove Hermione's bra from her. Just as the bra was coming off, Harry got the urge and erupted into Hermione's mouth, who gleefully swallowed his cum.

"You know I still have my panties on." said Hermione huskily, who lay back down on the bed. "Harry, you take them off and have some vagina."

Harry obeyed, and soon his face was occupying Hermione's bare pussy. He kept licking and sucking, making sure to reach her clitoris every now and then, making Hermione squeal with delight. Ginny had Harry get on his knees, and sucked his cock while he kept licking.

Suddenly, Harry felt a finger shove its way into his anus. He gasped in surprise and pleasure as another finger made its way in. Hermione looked and saw Cho smiling mischeviously, as she kept inserting one finger after another into Harry's butt. She curled those fingers, and soon thrust her entire fist in and out.

Suddenly, all of Harry's negative emotions had been wiped clean in an instant, and all he felt was pure pleasure, happiness, and relaxation. All three girls continued to pamper him, especially with Cho, who kept shoving her fist in his ass, faster and faster. Harry knew he was loved. He was still surrounded by people who'd love him.

Soon, as Hermione burst into Harry's mouth and face, Harry could not hold back anymore. And soon, his cock exploded into Ginny's mouth. Ginny wanted to share his content with Cho, but Cho stopped her, as she was gonna have a turn with a blowjob later.

A couple hours had passed with Harry making love to the three girls; the main positions used were Harry fucking the girls' anuses, and the girls fucking his anus with their fists. Cho got her blowjob as promised, and managed to swallow his cum down in one gulp. And soon, it was time for the big finale.

Harry once again felt something shoved up his anus, only this time it was a strapon worn by Cho. Hermione lay on her back, guiding Harry's penis into her vagina while performing the contraception charm. At the same time, Ginny lay on her stomach, guiding Hermione's mouth to her pussy, and Harry's mouth to her ass. Having both of her holes locked felt so good to Ginny, and she soon came in Hermione's mouth.

Harry on the other hand kept on experiencing pure pleasure, and soon he exploded hard inside of Hermione, and continued to do so four or five more times before he finally collapsed in exhaustion and pure ecstacy, his mouth still in Ginny's butt. Cho performed the locking spell on her dildo, and on Harry's cock before lying down over him.

And together, they all fell asleep; Harry having been completely filled up with love. Love he had never experienced before. Love, that had changed his life forever.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

And with that, ladies and gentlemen, comes the conclusion of the story! I hope you all enjoyed!

The next story I plan to write will actually be my take on Harry's Seventh Year, as opposed to doing the horcrux hunt first. There are a few reasons why:

1\. I have been having some health problems lately, which is also why I might not start the story until March 2018 or so.

2\. I really enjoy the sex scenes. The supposed "midquel" won't have much, if any. Whereas the seventh year will have lots of them.

3\. Many fic authors have been writing fanfics about what Harry's Seventh Year at Hogwarts would be like, had he chosen to do so after defeating Voldemort. So, why can't I?

Anyways, gotta go! Closing song coming up next, otherwise farewell, my viewers! :D :D :D


	43. Chapter 43: Musical Closing

_**MUSICAL CLOSING**_

Artist: Lady Antebellum

Song: I Did with You

Album: 747 and The Best of Me

 _Lyrics_

 _I remember thinkin' bout forever!_

 _Sitting there with you by the river;_

 _We danced in the headlights,_

 _And fell for the first time!_

 _I remember tellin' you I loved you!_

 _The Northern Star risin' above you!_

 _And in that moment,_

 _I thought every dream would come true!_

 _Oh but some just never do!_

 _ **CHORUS**_

 _Love comes in circles,_

 _And love takes its own time!_

 _Bending and breaking,_

 _Not taking a straight line!_

 _I never knew another love timeless and true,_

 _Oh, but I did, yeah, I did with you!_

 _Oh I did, I did with you!_

 _Through the years I just kept on believing,_

 _Had to be a plan or a reason._

 _But Heaven was silent,_

 _And life just kept moving along,_

 _Till my heart knew the moment was gone! (Oh!_

 _(REPEAT CHORUS)_

 _Love is the reason why_

 _Miracles never die!_

 _They just live on and on_

 _Like a song (Like a song!)_

 _In the hearts of the ones you leave behind!_

 _Ooh yeah!_

 _(REPEAT CHORUS)_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Well, that concludes our story! I hope you enjoyed it.

It may be a while before I get started on Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, but I'll do it! Stay tuned! :)))


End file.
